


Fairy Tale Syndrome

by BunnyWK



Category: 10th Kingdom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 79,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyWK/pseuds/BunnyWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She moved to New York to get away from magic, curses, and spells! To bad magic had a way of finding her... in the form of a prince turned into a dog?! She was needed to help save the ten kingdoms?  An evil step-mother? An glutinous wolf? Spells, magic, and mirrors oh my! All she could say was that after all this she had better get a happily ever after, this was just ridiculous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingKage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/gifts).



> Bunny's AN: I had such a blast writing this! And it's all cause Kage is such a bad influence in the best of ways.  
> Kage's AN: This is a dream fic come true, and it's thanks to Bunny! I hope that everyone will enjoy it just as much as I will.

Kagome's brows furrowed as she moved around the sleeping people that littered the hallway. The strange pink residue that covered their forms and the floor around them made her senses tingle, telling her exactly what it was. Magic.

She scowled slightly. This was exactly why she left Tokyo, to get away from magic. But her worry for her friend Virginia pushed her to continue. From her own experiences with magic, if you weren't ready or prepared for it, it could be dangerous. She gingerly stepped around the sleeping people and quickly made her way towards her friend's apartment.

"Mr. Lewis?"

Eyeing the front door, it had been ripped off it's hinges, as well as taken a good abusing, she took in the apartment's surroundings with wide eyes. Her worry for her friend growing at the scene around her. She stumbled slightly over a pair of shoes that had been sitting in the middle of the way.

In the living room, what was left of it that is, was Mr. Lewis and a strange... male. Mr. Lewis himself was also sporting the strange pink residue, but seemed fine. A little confused, well rested, but fine.

"Mr. Lewis? Is everything alright? I came to check up on Virginia when I got a call after she had left work so suddenly..." Kagome shifted away from the strange male when he was suddenly, sniffing the air about her. Light growls and low purring rumbles were issued from deep within his chest.

"Ah, Kagome. I'm fine, thanks for asking. If Virginia isn't here, then she's at her grandmothers." He himself frowned when Kagome hunched in on herself as the man that had claimed to also be looking for Virginia buried his face in her hair.

"I see..." She trailed off as she tried to extract herself from the male's hold on her hair.

"A new friend Mr. Lewis?" Turning slightly, she carefully pulled her hair from the male's hands. Said male let out a quiet whimper when the last bit of her hair slipped through his fingers.

Kagome shifted closer to Mr. Lewis when the male continued to whimper and began to seemingly paw at the space that was growing between him and herself. After a few moments, while the male was trying to apparently gain control of himself, Kagome returned her attention to her friend's father.

"Well, I'm going to have to head back home then. I'll call Virginia tonight, and if I have time, I'll try and swing by her way tomorrow." Taking in the living room once again, she nibbled her lower lip before digging through her messenger bag and began writing on a blank piece of scrap of paper.

"Listen, I have a number of someone that could help you with this and for a really great deal. Make sure to tell them I gave you their number while you're at it."

"Thanks for that and for coming to check up on Virginia."

"Think nothing of it. If it weren't for the two of you, I'd most likely be lost right now. I'll be sure to call you tomorrow as well." Kagome smiled towards the man she had come to see as a sort of father figure since she met Virginia.

Turning, she reared back when the male was in the way, looming over her with a rather strange and excited look in his eyes. Nodding her head slightly and offering a strained 'fare well', Kagome side stepped the male and began to make her way towards her own apartment.

"Wait my succulent little lambchop!" The male called out to her, but stopped and growled at himself as he looked back towards a rather confused Mr. Lewis. He let out a whimper as he pulled himself back to his proper height and turned back towards Mr. Lewis, but not without throwing a few last words her way.

"I'll find you my delectable little duckling!"

"I'd rather you didn't." Kagome muttered under her breath. She's been told plenty of times before that she smelt good, but never before had she been, complimented as food? Threatened to become something to eat, but never compared or complimented as food.

As soon as she was out of the apartment, Kagome quickly made her way for the nearest exit and frantically looked for a payphone. There was something off about the stranger, something off and familiar, that made Kagome want to check up sooner on Virginia rather than later. She threw a victory dance in her head when she spotted a payphone, that was free and jogged over towards it, her hands already pulling out some loose change.

One thing about Virginia, was that she had made sure all forms of contact information were memorized, so Kagome was punching in the numbers she had learned by heart. It took a few rings, but finally Virginia's grandmother answered.

"Hi, my name is Kagome and I'm a friend of Virginia's. I was wondering if she's with you?"

"Yes she is."

"Oh, that's good to hear. May I speak with her?"

"One moment."

Kagome tapped a foot as she waited, leaning against a free spot of the payphone and watched the night life of the city around her. It was different than Tokyo. Both did have a tendency not to sleep, but New York was actually somewhat more quiet than her own home city.

"Kagome?"

"Ah, Virginia! Is everything alright?" Kagome righted herself and stared absently at the payphone.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"Your work colleague called after you left suddenly and couldn't get a hold of you. You were in an accident?"

"I sort of ran over a dog. But the both of us are alright! Trashed my bike and lost my wallet though."

Kagome let out a sigh, her friend didn't like others to really worry over her. And despite the fact that she lived with her father, Virginia still liked and preferred her independence.

"Well, a bike can be repaired and we can look for your wallet tomorrow or I'll buy you a new one. Listen, I just came from your place."

"Is my dad alright?"

"Oh he's fine. Covered in some sort of pink powder, but fine. Is everything alright? The place was a mess."

"Actually, I think some people are after the dog that's with me. That's why I came here. Be careful, they could still be lurking around. I think they're from some sort of gang. A really weird, British gang. Threatened to turn me into shoes."

Kagome could only blink when the information was still having trouble sinking in. Though she finally furrowed her brows when the last bit finally managed to sink in.

"Turn you into shoes?" She had heard weirder. She had been threatened once to become the main ingredient for a hair growth elixir when she had first started the whole Shikon quest.

"Yeah... and from the way they acted, I'm pretty sure they meant it."

"I see. Before I get going, is there anything you need?"

"Is your offer to help me with my wallet still standing?"

"Of course. You want me to help you?"

"Yeah. Just meet me at the park, I'll even bring my new boyfriend."

Kagome pulled out a notebook and pen and began writing down where and when she was to meet up with Virginia tomorrow. They wished each other a good night before hanging up and Kagome stayed to reread the location and went over her mental map of Central Park as well as what she had planned out tomorrow.

Letting out a sigh, and trying to squash the feeling that magic was heavily involved, she stuffed her notebook back into her bag. Running a hand through her hair, she pouted lightly, already knowing that she wasn't going to like whatever outcome that was going to come from helping her friend. Her and her bleeding heart that always had to do what was right and help a friend in need.

Turning away from the payphone she bumped straight into the stranger that had been talking to Mr. Lewis. Bringing her hands up to sooth her sore nose, she scowled lightly as she looked up at the male.

"Listen, if this is going to turn into some sort of stalking thing..." She could only blink as his grin grew and began a triad on, something.

"Stalking! Reminds me of stalking cottony little lambs as they take their first brave steps in straying from the flock to take in the new world around them and closer to becoming my dinner. Oh! Or fluffly little rabbits as they nibble on wild berries, their little noses twitching and pausing when I step away from behind a thick forest shrub!"

Kagome blinked as he continued on with his form of stalking livestock or wildlife, not really sure what one was supposed to do in this sort of situation. But while he was somewhat lost, she herself was frantically looking for a quick escape while easily being able to keep good distance between him and herself so he wouldn't follow her home.

"Right. Well, lambchops and easter rabbits aside, I'm going to go now. Away from you... and here." She scuttled away once again from the strange male, though she didn't get very far when he quickly took a hold of her from behind.

"Oh, I can't let you leave my tasty little morsel!" Kagome froze when he buried his face in her hair once again. She was restraining herself, barely, from lashing out against the man. Said man began to whimper once again.

"I am in need of your assistance. You see, your friend Virginia came across my little dog earlier, and I would so like to have him back. I have a feeling she would be more inclined to listen to me if you were present."

Kagome's back went ramrod when he, not only began to nuzzle his nose deeper into her hair, but shifted his hold on her and began to mutter under his breath.

"All the right things in all the right places, toned and firm and you smell like the finest of feasts. Sounds like true love to me!" He whimpered and tightened his hold on her minutely. "But I need to find the prince and bring him back home. Though I could bring you home and keep you!"

Gritting her teeth, Kagome raised her hands and took a firm hold of one of his arms and pulled forward and downward, flipping the man over her shoulder. Huffing and panting slightly, mostly due to her anger at the strangeness and this man's weird touchy-feeliness, she glared down at the slightly dumbstruck look on his face.

"Listen, and listen well. Keep your hands to yourself." She growled out, though it didn't seem to get through his skull. In fact, it seemed to entice him further.

"Seems we got off on the wrong foot, how about we go on a date to make up for that and get to really know each other?" He grinned up at from the his spot on the ground.

"What!?" The man had to have some sort of loose screws. The only, very few, men she knew that were like that were Miroku and Kouga. Both seemed to have had thick skulls and seemed to enjoy pain to some degree.

"I was thinking something romantic. You know, a candlelit dinner for two with dessert and either wine or champagne. Your choice. Nothing too fancy really."

Furrowing her brows as she took his grinning face, Kagome rolled her eyes and stood her full height. There seemed to be no getting through with this guy. Shaking her head she once again began making her way back towards her own apartment.

"Don't follow me!" She threw over her shoulder and she picked up her pace.

He stayed there, laid out on the ground, pushing himself up onto his elbows as he watched her practically run away. He had thought Virginia had looked succulent from the picture he had taken from her father's home, but, Kagome his mind supplied, was simply mouth watering.

But then he remembered the reason why he was in this strange land. With a whimper he stood up and recalled the directions he was given to Grandmother's house. A wolfish grin when he remembered what he overheard Kagome saying about the possibility of swinging by Grandmother's tomorrow. Oh how he seriously hoped she would. If not, he could track her scent down or follow Virginia back to where he first arrived in this strange place.

The next day, all thoughts on the strange male she had met the day before as she made her way to where she was to meet with Virginia. Though she had taken into account that things were bound to get out of hand, if her track record with magic was anything to go by. So she repacked her messenger bag with practical supplies. She wore a pair of jeans, she was not going to do anything in a skirt, a comfy t-shirt, a light sweater jacket and a pair comfortable and sturdy shoes.

"Virginia!" She waved her hand when she spotted her friend standing next to a golden retriever. "So, this is your the new boyfriend you were talking about?"

Kagome crouched down and ran her fingers through the dog's silken fur, smiling as it sat there very well behaved.

"He's a handsome one, isn't he. And very well behaved." Kagome looked up at Virginia as she continued to pet the dog.

"Scarily so." Virginia muttered quietly as she scanned over the park expanse that she could see. She had been slightly frazzled since that man had come at her with a knife and she found her grandmother tied up and sitting in a roasting dish. She was surprised that she had managed any sleep at all last night, it was not only eventful but also nerve wracking.

"So, where do you want to start first?" Kagome ran her fingers through it's fur one last time before standing her full height.

"Actually, forget the wallet. Do you think you can take him?"

"Uh... I don't have the room. Besides I don't think I'm allowed any pets." Kagome patted the dog's head as it let out a whine and stood it's full height before moving to stand next to Virginia.

"Then maybe you could help me find a collar? It's got to be around here, seeing as this is the spot I sort of ran him over with my bike last night."

"I can do that. Speaking of which, did you get yourself checked out by a doctor? A bump to the head can turn into something a lot more serious." Kagome asked as the two of them began moving towards the bushes, sweeping their gazes over the grass looking for any sign of where the dog might belong.

"No. I think it's just a bump on the head. Took some aspirin before I went to bed last night. It's still a little tender, but other than that, I feel fine." Virginia followed her friends lead and began a sweeping gaze of the ground around her.

"Actually, could you pinch me? I feel like this is all a really weird dream."

"Weird as in, how? Walking through Central Park without your pants on weird, took some trippy pills weird, or this can't really be happening sort of weird?"

"The last one. Trippy pills?"

"Well there's all sorts of ways to ingest hallucinogenic drugs, but saying so is a mouth full. So impossible sort of weird." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and reached over and pinched Virginia's upper arm.

"Ow! I wasn't serious!" She stopped to soothe where she received the pinch.

"Well, now you know this isn't a dream. Wanna share with me how exactly this is, weird?"

"I already knew this wasn't a dream with the slight headache. But to begin with, he," she pointed towards the dog that stood closely next to her. "...appeared out of nowhere. Next thing I know is I'm being followed by some really strange, possibly dangerous, people. And I use that term lightly. Their appearances were... off. The apartment is trashed and people are covered in pink powder, those people called it 'Troll Dust' I think, and they all had a shoe fetish. Then I woke up this morning to find some man in my Grandmother's bed, only pretending to be my Grandmother, and he came at me with a knife. After getting rid of him, I found my Grandmother tied up in a roasting pot surrounded with onions and potatoes. So I think he meant to eat her."

While Kagome was listening to her friend, she had to pause her own search for any sign of a collar that belonged to the dog. Now, she could and would admit should anyone ask, that she had quite a few weird experiences since she first fell down the well. But waking up to find a stranger pretend to be her Grandfather, only to come at her with a knife was actually terrifying. Or to find her own Grandfather tied up and sitting in a dish meant to prepare him like some sort of meal was... disturbing in more ways than one. It was one of the things that she did appreciate about her own quest. Her family was safe while she was in the past, running to and from any form of danger.

"Tried to eat your Grandmother." that was the only fact that seemed to be sticking at the moment. It sort of reminded her of Little Red Riding Hood actually.

"Yeah."

"Pretends to be your Grandmother, but was actually preparing to eat her. I think he may have been read the bedtime story 'Little Red Riding Hood' too much as a child." Kagome saw how Virginia paused and tilted her head to the side at her little comment.

"Actually, I think he may have mentioned you."

"Me?!"

"Yeah... as soon as he said your name, he ditched the knife."

Instantly, Kagome thought of the weirdo that she had bumped into the night before, and seriously hoped it wasn't him. Because if it was, that mean he was one of the people that were after the dog, meaning that since she was near the dog, the man would show up sooner or later.

"I... really don't have anything to say to that." Kagome mumbled under her breath, really at a loss at what one would say after hearing that.

"Okay, I give up. You can go back wherever it is you belong, cause I don't know where that is. As for those people that want you, they can have you."

Kagome stopped her search and looked up at Virginia, raising a brow at how she was acting towards the dog. Like it could actually understand her. Now Kagome was really worried, perhaps that bump on the head affected her friend more than she thought?

"Virginia? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because of how your talking to the dog." she watched how her friend let out a tired sigh, looking rather fed up to be honest.

"I actually don't think he's a dog. I mean, he understands me, and I believe he's trying to tell me something. But sadly, I don't understand dog."

Kagome took in the dog that was staring up at her friend, narrowing her eyes slightly as she -really- took it in this time round. In the background, she could hear sudden noises of other people in the park or sirens suddenly starting up, but it's entire attention was on Virginia. And when said woman buried her face in her hands, the dog raised a paw and lightly pat her hip. Well, as high as it could reach.

"Okay, you know what, that is rather... creepy." Kagome shifted in her spot just the slightest amount when the dog turned it's gaze her way. Those eyes were far too human to belong to a simple golden retriever, and when she leaned forward the slightest amount to get a closer look, she could feel something was off. He was no ordinary dog, yet before she could ponder on it any longer, a large ruckus made it's way towards them, drawing all their attention.

"Virginia, isn't that your dad?" she squinted her eyes slightly as the man ran towards them, though they widened suddenly when an army of armed police officers also broke out of the treeline following the man.

"My dad... What the? Dad? Dad!?"

Mr. Lewis rushed towards them, quickly and eagerly ducking behind the bushes they were in, looking back over his shoulder as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Virginia! You wouldn't believe what's happened to me! Kagome?" Kagome offered a somewhat delayed wave, her brows still furrowed as she took the man in while Virginia muttered quietly under her breath.

"Oh, come on!" Mr. Lewis was once again running, deeper into the bushes, and they quickly followed after him. Not only to learn what was going on, but most likely to get out of the police officers sights.

The dog ran ahead of them, barking once or twice, drawing Mr. Lewis' attention as he continued deeper into the bushes.

"Isn't that the dog the guy wants? Why not just give it to him?!"

The three of them were soon crouched around the dog, Kagome keeping an open eye and ear out for the police while Virginia explained her own personal theories about the dog.

"I don't think he is a dog. I don't, uh, he's trying to say something, talk to me or something, but I can't understand what he's saying." A bark echoed slightly in the small clearing they were in.

"Alright, alright, alright. You just watch this. I wish..."

Kagome whipped her head towards Mr. Lewis so fast, that the world spun and tilted as she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Kagome!?" Virginia cried out at the sudden if not somewhat rushed movement towards her father.

"Before you go making a wish, most likely to understand the dog, think first. How about wishing it so that -we- can understand the dog? Just a thought." She kept her eyes locked on with his own.

Mr. Lewis' eyes widened as he came to understand what it was she was saying. Nodding his head, Kagome's hand retreated and all watched as he quickly went over the wish he was about to make and obviously revise it.

"I wish, that we could understand, everything this dog is saying." Mr. Lewis had turned and kept his gaze on the dog, while Virginia seemed to have forgotten Kagome's sudden move towards the man and Kagome herself watched with narrowed eyes as a green mist trailed from Mr. Lewis' mouth towards the dog, Virginia and herself.

A slight and quiet coughing sounded from the dog's direction, but it wasn't until a fourth voice echoed slightly around them, that Virginia seemed to actually notice.

"You're in terrible danger. All of you."

"Oh, my, god." Virginia was staring at the dog with wide, disbelieving eyes. Mr. Lewis on the other hand seemed shocked to see that it worked, most likely the way he wanted it too.

"If you value your lives, you'll have to do exactly as I say."

"Dad... what did you..." Virginia was leaning closer to her father as she watched the dog, the dog she knew wasn't a dog.

"Shhut, wait." Mr. Lewis was moving anxiously about as best he could, paying the dog his complete attention.

"We have to find the way back."

Kagome was liking the regal sounding voice less and less. Not that she had anything against the dog... person, being, just that she knew since last night, that magic was going to be involved. Something she had tried so hard to get away from, and now here she was, listening to a talking dog.

"He's talking! He's talking, can't you hear?"

"Yes... I'm just not believing it right now." Virginia craned her neck and looked back towards the way they came, patting her father's shoulder when the sounds of the police closing in on the were becoming far too easily heard. "Wait, come here."

All three stood up and looked out on the walkway they were hiding next too, watching as the police ran by, quickly checking in the bushes and shrubbery for their where abouts. It was then that Virginia asked the question that had been plaguing their minds.

"Why are all these cops after you? And why are you wearing handcuffs?"

Mr. Lewis turned sheepish instantly as he fumbled along to answer her directly.

"They think I did a bank job."

"They think you did what?" Kagome hissed her whispered question towards the man. Not that she believed he would do such a thing, because honestly, it was Mr. Lewis.

"I'll explain later."

"Would you three stop rabbiting and help me find the mirror." Before any of them could retort or comment at the sudden command from the dog, said dog was already on the move, leaving the three of them to simply follow after. Though Mr. Lewis didn't seem to mind either way that he was practically following orders from a dog. It was either that, or the police.

"Now, it's a mirror. But it may not look like a mirror on the other side. You have to look very, very carefully."

"We're looking for a magic mirror." Mr. Lewis tossed back at them as he did a quick spin about while still following the dog.

"Of course we are." It sounded rather sarcastic, as if Virginia was still not believing the entire situation. Kagome herself, was keeping quiet. Her experience with magic mirrors were less than stellar at best. First one nearly stole her soul and the second one led her to a demon that ate the moon princess and wanted to eat her as well because of her immunity against time.

"Just look for a piece of forest that doesn't fit. Ah, I'm sure this is where I... Look! There it is!"

And indeed, there was a piece of the forest that didn't fit. It was door shaped, floated a foot or so off the ground, rippled slightly, and glowed a rather bluish color.

Mr. Lewis muttered quietly at how weird it was, as Virginia simply stared at it and Kagome pursed her lips. A somewhat feminine cry or 'there they are' drew their attention back towards the open field. From Kagome's point of view, it looked like three punks, quickly followed by the police. But most importantly, they were heading their way.

"If you value your lives, follow me." And with that, the dog took off towards the magic mirror portal.

"Ah, wait, ah..."

Virginia kept glancing between the portal and the crowd that was quickly approaching, Mr. Lewis was staring at where the dog disappeared and Kagome shifted her feet slightly.

"Ya know what, I'll stay here. I'd rather deal with the police." Kagome spoke up, despite having packed her bag with whatever she knew they might need should anything, magical, happen, she was not at all looking forward to another adventure.

"Wha... you heard him! Come on." Mr. Lewis ignored Kagome's comment and began pushing and bumping her towards the portal as Virginia grabbed ahold of her and dragged her the rest of the way.

"No!" But it was already too late, Kagome was pretty much halfway through before she could even begin to put up a struggle.

Instantly, Central Park was gone and in it's place, was what appeared to be a basement that needed some serious house work. Kagome continued to struggle towards the portal, but Virginia was surprisingly strong and kept a firm grip on her.

"Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure it's not Central Park."

"Follow me."

"No! No more following the dog! Dogs are bad luck, the whole lot of them!" Kagome cried as her friend dragged her further and further away from the portal and deeper and deeper into wherever they now were.

"Hurry up!"

"I am going to shave that dog if he says one more thing!" Kagome's cry echoed and bounced of the stone walls around them as she was forced to follow after said dog. Shrugging her friend's hold off of her, she grudgingly followed after them, muttering how demanding all dogs in her life seemed to be, her need for subjection beads and a few choice words in Japanese.

After a short distance, their paced calmed down, but their cautiousness hadn't eased up. Mr. Lewis and Virginia were taking in their surroundings with wide eyed wonder, Kagome merely crossed her arms over her chest and glared and the smooth stone floor. With all the bars on every window and doorway, she easily recognized what the place was. A prison. She had seen a few in the past, been a guest of one or two on one of the endless kidnappings she suffered, so there was nothing new for her to see.

"What happened here?" Mr. Lewis' whispered question, brought her out of her, slightly angry thoughts, and made her wonder the same thing.

"Oh, the same thing that happened to you old chap. Troll dust."

"Sounds like a candy." Virginia muttered under her breath, and Kagome had to hold back her giggles when she managed to catch wind of it.

"Well, it looks like it's starting to wear off." Mr. Lewis leaned forward, if not somewhat strained, due to his hands still being bound.

"Mr. Lewis, come over here." Kagome pulled a bobby pin from her hair, ripped off the gummy ends, opened it up and motioned for him to show her his cuffed hands. Instantly, she set to work on undoing the cuffs, quickly bending and end to fit into the keyhole and gave it a quick twist freeing one hand and then proceeded to do the same for the other.

"How... where did you learn to do that?" Virginia frowned slightly as she watched on at what her friend just did while her father rubbed at his wrists.

"Get kidnapped enough times, you learn to pick any lock that's keeping you in place."

"This has to do with the part of your past you don't like to mention, doesn't it?" Virginia spoke up, knowing as much as she could about a certain gap in her friend's past.

"Yes, very much so. Also the reason I really don't want to be here. This isn't the first time I encountered magic. And let's just say the last time was less than 'And she lived happily ever after'." Kagome answered tightly, as she placed the cuffs in her bag along with the used bobby pin. One was never sure when a pair of cuffs could come in handy.

Taking the room they were in once again, her focus was on the map pinned up against the wall. Seemed she was once again neck deep in magic, against her will. This time though, she wasn't a protector of a powerful object, didn't have to compete against a living clay doll for her very soul and life. But like last time, she was in the presence of a demanding dog, already on the run from some danger and her family was safely away from it all.

At least she didn't fall into this one.


	2. Chapter 2

She was taking in the 'world map' as Virginia argued with her father about going back.

"I can't go back! The police will be swarming Central Park by now!"

"Shhh, I smell trolls!"

They all ducked under a table, using those that had fallen asleep to block the trolls view of them should they look their way. As soon as the laughter and sounds of the feet pounding against the stone finally faded away, did they dare to peek over the table top.

When they had silently deemed the coast clear, Kagome and Virginia moved towards the world map. Kagome was actually studying it, trying to memorize it, while Virginia was simply taking it in for the fact that it wasn't based on anything relative to Earth. She even muttered a the names of a few places in wonder out loud.

The dog in the meantime was explaining everything in a compressed summary to Mr. Lewis.

"We're in the southernmost part of my Kingdom. Where I was attacked by my Stepmother and turned into a dog. This is the Snow White Memorial Prison, house the most dangerous criminals in all the nine Kingdoms."

"Alright, back up. The nine what?"

"Kingdoms!" Kagome had to roll her eyes at the tone of voice the dog was... projecting. Like it was Mr. Lewis' fault he didn't comprehend the current situation. It most likely hadn't sunk into the man's head that he was in fact in a magical world, where certain laws of physics no longer apply.

"I am Prince Wendell, grandson of the late Snow White, and soon to be crowned King of the 4th Kingdom. And whom might you be?"

By then, Kagome was taking a brief pause in studying the map to turn towards the dog prince, raising a brow and he was sitting solely on his back paws, his front ones raised in the air. If she didn't know any better, wouldn't that be considered the 'beg pretty' pose certain dog owners trained their dogs to do?

"I'm Tony Lewis, janitor. And I think you already know my daughter, Virginia." Virginia herself offered a half hearted wave, barely able to tear her eyes away from the map. Once she was done, she returned to the map, once again saying a few names out loud.

"And you?"

"Kagome Higurashi." With that done, she followed Virginia's lead and returned to memorizing the map and only keep half an ear open at the continued conversation.

It didn't last very long as Mr. Lewis nudged the both of them away from the map and nodded his head in the direction of where Wendell had disappeared through. Kagome rolled her eyes, and Virginia took one last sweeping look of the room.

"Look there's a dog bowl here! It must belong to the dog that has my body! It's simply outrageous!" Wendell then began to sniff around the room, while the rest of them searched for, something.

"What did she do, this woman?"

Kagome pressed a hand to her brow and another to her stomach, the very room was saturated with hatred, evil and a very dark aura. Perhaps nowhere near as dark and evil as Naraku's, but it was still daunting as it had been a long time since she had come across anything quite like it.

"She poisoned my parents, and she tried to kill me as well."

Turning towards the others, she interrupted their little conversation by speaking up. "I'll be standing just outside the door."

"You alright Kagome?" Mr. Lewis spoke up raising his hands slightly when he saw her lose her balance momentarily.

"Mmm, just think it's best to keep an eye out. Can't be too sure." She stumbled her way out the door, and took a deep breath, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And it only required a few steps out of the room.

"Alright, just, don't go too far." He looked towards Virginia, seeing she was also looking rather pale, ignoring Wendell's comment about the trolls having been there. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, took hold of one of her hands and started to lead her out of the room as well. It wasn't offering much help as to where this evil step mother had gone to anyways.

Kagome turned, was about to ask what the significance of the trolls having been in the room before them could possibly mean when her vision was overcome by pink glittering powder. A tiny sneeze and tired groan was all she got out before her world went dark and she felt gravity take a hold of her.

"Kagome!"

Mr. Lewis and Virginia both made a bolt for the door, only to have it slammed in their faces, but even through that, they could hear the snickering and laughter of the trolls. Virginia pushed her fingers through the small grated window on the door, watching helplessly as her friend was dragged away.

"Kagome! You leave her alone! Kagome!" Calling out did nothing in waking her friend, and only seemed to make her head ache and the weird feeling that was draped over her intensify.

"Help! Somebody help!" She banged and slapped her hands against the door, hoping anybody that wasn't asleep would hear her and help them and her friend. Her Dad was charging the door, trying to force it open, before spinning about calling for the prince.

"I... I wasn't scared. It's just that, people mustn't see me as a dog Anthony... It would be deeply, deeply embarrassing."

Virginia whipped her head about to face Wendell, eyes wide with shock at what she just heard, and what she was seeing. He was hiding beneath the bed frame, crawling out from under it in fact.

"Embarrassing?! Nobody knows you've been turned into a dog, and only the three of us can understand you!" She threw her hands up in the air, not really sure what she should do with them. Because right now, she felt like strangling the man trapped inside a dog's body.

"We could care less that right now you're a dog! Kagome!" Tony began kicking at the door, things looking rather bleak as it barely budged against his attacks.

It was a few minutes later an alarm rang through the air, and their efforts for calling out for help renewed themselves. Virginia smiled and waved her fingers from between the grates in hopes of gaining the attention of the person that was stumbling down the hallway.

"Help! Please help, my friend has been kidnapped!"

The man frowned and was about to move on, when he looked downwards. And called out. "Got some more here!"

"Alright, open it up and let's us have a look inside."

Virginia stepped back from the door, throwing her father a somewhat bright smile. She bounced on the balls of her feet and clutched at her father. Finally, they were going to get out. Then they could track down Kagome and they could all go back home and pretend this was all some sort of tripped out hallucination.

The sound of keys jingling, a lock turning and the hinges creaking as the door was thrown open forced all occupants inside the cell to hold their breath. A stern faced man stepped forward and took the cell in, his sneer growing deeper, if it were at all possible.

"What is this?"

"Oh thank god. Listen, you have to help us! My friend just got kidnapped by these trolls you see, and if you could just-"

"Take a hold of 'em and bring them to the Governor."

Three men filed in as soon as the obvious leader left the room, and took a hold of them.

"Hey, what are you- Ouch! That hurts!" Virginia struggled against the strong hold on her upper arms as she was pushed out of the cell.

"Let go of my daughter! Hey-!" Tony looked at the man that had done the same thing to him, gripping his upper arms tightly and started to force him out of the cell. He could hear a high pitched whimper as the last man took hold of the prince by the scruff of his neck and began to drag him out.

They were forced down the halls, still demanding to be let go or that the men go and help Kagome. Soon enough, they were brought into a room, one side caged off where Virginia and her father were forced into, the men that had dragged them standing at the ready just behind them. Wendell was by then on a rope leash and forced to sit off to the side. The other half of the room sat a simple desk, with a ledger, inkpot and feathered quill sitting on the side.

"Some kind of spell. Made the lads been laid up for over a day. Searched every inch of the prison, but, the Queen's gone sir."

Virginia looked towards that man that stood behind the desk, with the bright light filtering in from the slitted window behind him and making him practically shadowed. It made for a rather imposing and if not, somewhat intimidating presence.

Said man spread his hands wide and leaned forward against the desk before him, the wood creaking in protest.

"I have been the Governor of this prison for twelve years. No prisoner, has ever escaped, before."

The silence after his little declaration weighed slightly in the room, Virginia glanced towards her father, seeing that he too was paused for the moment. Did the man want a sort of appraisal for his work? Were the supposed to congratulate him?

"That's an impressive record."

"Whatever you do, don't tell him I'm a dog!" Both turned towards Wendell, Virginia rolling her eyes when she was finally coming to understand what Kagome went on about earlier.

"Why not?"

"Speak when you're spoken too!"

Virginia jumped slightly at the sudden bark of a command, her father shifted as he tried to keep a straight face while they both leaned a little towards Wendell as he explained why telling the men around them the truth could be a very bad and dangerous reason.

"Because the Queen has got some terrible plan. My whole Kingdom may be in jeopardy. No one must know I'm helpless."

While Virginia could see some of the reason in that, wouldn't also be highly counterproductive at this point? Actually, she tilted her head back slightly as she mulled it over, now would be the best time to call those loyal to him to try and solve the current dilemma he was in. Wouldn't it? Besides, there are probably worse things he could have been turned into. Even in the dog form he was in now, still looked rather princely.

Blinking, Virginia dropped her head forward when she realized where her mind was going. He could have been turned into worse things?! When did she become and expert on the subject. Besides, she had more important things to worry about at the moment. First was getting them all out of prison, finding Kagome and then returning home.

The sounds of fingers being cracked and the light stomping of feet against the stone floor brought Virginia out of her thoughts. The man that apparently ran this place was making his way towards the iron fence that separated him from her father and herself.

"Alright. Where is the Queen?"

Glancing at her father, who shared a brief look with her, he turned back to face the man and answered as straightly as he could. He took a deep breath, swept his gaze one last time over the room and suddenly closed his eyes.

"I wish I was home. I wish that Virginia, Kagome and I were back in our apartment in New York. NOW!"

Virginia closed her eyes as she covered her face with her hands when nothing happened. Why couldn't they have just stayed in Central Park instead of follow a dog through a magic mirror? Right, because her father was the prime suspect in a bank robbery. Something he forgot to explain, now that she thought about it.

"Well, it seems that you are not."

"Dad?" She grew worried when a rather strange sound started from deep in his stomach and he began to cough and hack. Raising her hands, she slapped his back while he began pounding a fist against his chest, trying to dislodge something from his throat.

"Dad, what's..." Her question came to a sudden halt when he tilted his head back and spat something out.

All turned towards the desk, watching what appeared to be a shriveled prune with green fumes bounce about before rolling to a complete stop atop the open ledger. Virginia couldn't help but sneer lightly at the still hissing... lump on the desk.

"Ewww." It was rather childish, but she couldn't help it. She didn't even want to know where her dad got it, and more importantly, why he had swallowed whatever it was.

"Oh no Anthony, you didn't swallow a Dragon Dumpling you moron!"

Virginia threw a glare in Wendell's direction, glad to see he let out a startled whimper and turned his own head away. Her dad may have his moments, every one did, but that still didn't give Wendell the right to demean her dad. And him being a prince didn't make him any more perfect. He was a dog at the moment.

"I guess that means I've had all my wishes, huh."

"How did the Queen escape?!"

"I'm telling you we have no idea!"

 

"And why were you found, locked in her empty cell?!" The Governor was pacing, storming towards the iron fence, not listening to a thing Tony had to say. And from the look of things, Virginia knew he wouldn't really pay that much attention to anything she had to say at the moment either.

"We are innocent victims. We've never been in trouble with the police our entire lives. Well, there was that mistaken charge for a bank robbery. But I didn't do that either!"

"Dad!" Virginia hissed towards her father, not believing he just shared that information. It would not help their current situation. At all. She threw a nervous smile when the Governor quickly glared at her as he walked back to his desk.

"Oh carry on Anthony, you're doing spectacularly well so far."

Another glare was sent towards the prince was cut short when her father spoke up once again. It was around at that point in time, that Virginia was questioning both her sanity, if her father had also at some point taken a blow to the head.

"Look, look. We come from a different dimension. We came here from a different dimension and led here by that dog. Who's actually... Prince Wendell!"

"I told you not to say that!"

"I think I'm ready to wake up now." It was either that, or bang her head against something till she knocked herself out. Seeing as the desk was on the other side of the iron fence, and she really didn't want a headache again, she was really hoping for this to be a really strange dream.

"Prince Wendell?" The Governor spun about and made his way back to stand before her father, waving a skull topped cane about. Where he got it, Virginia would never know.

"Look. I can make you break rocks, with your teeth, for a hundred years." He lightly tapped the top of his cane against his teeth, earning a grimace from her father.

"I'm telling you, it's the truth." He turned to face her, eyes pleading with her. "Why don't you say something?"

"We traveled to a magical kingdom through a magic mirror that, for some reason, opened up in Central Park. Now we're in prison while Kagome has been kidnapped by trolls. The truth sounds more like a cry for help than the actual truth and I really want this to be a nightmare." Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Virginia was mentally waving the white flag, now that she had said it all out loud. Perhaps Kagome was right and the bump on her head had turned into something far more serious.

"That is the Queen's dog. She has been permitted to keep him in her cell for three years. Don't, insult, my intelligence."

"I'm not. I'm telling it's the tru... Alright fine. I'll prove it. Bark once if I'm telling the truth."

All eyes turned towards the dog that simply laid there, no longer showing any signs of 'excitement' at his new surrounds or new people.

"I have no intention of barking Anthony."

Virginia couldn't help but scowl lightly and Wendell's lackadaisy tone. Then again, she had just mentally given up on the whole situation herself a mere few seconds ago. But this was to prove that her dad wasn't crazy, because he wasn't as far as she knew. Besides, Wendell had been nothing but demanding since she ran over him, which she still hadn't really forgiven herself for, a little cooperation from his end couldn't have hurt much.

"He is being just stubborn. Listen, you have to let us go immediately. I think Kagome was abducted by trolls!"

The Governor slapped his cane against the desk, the snap echoed shortly around the room as her dad let out an exasperated sigh at the lack of communication and understanding that was happening.

"That's enough! I'll get the truth out of you soon enough. Warder, issue him with prison uniform, and put him in, ah~yes. Put him in 103 with Acorn the dwarf and Clayface the goblin."

"Clayface the goblin? I don't want any room with Clayface... Clayface!? Don't! Where's Kagome? Virginia!"

"Wait! You can't do this! This is all a misunderstanding!" Virginia struggled to go after her Dad, the man that had been standing behind her once again had a firm hold on her.

"What do you want to do with her and the Queen's dog sir?"

The Governor was standing behind his desk yet again, and took the struggling young woman and the calm dog in before speaking up.

"Get the furnace going. I'll slip some rat poison in his dinner tonight and chuck him in the incinerator tomorrow. As for her, put her in my quarters. I'll have to send for a prison carriage, besides the Queen, we don't take in female inmates and I don't need the others learning about her."

The last two men nodded their heads in understanding and began to drag them away. Wendell by then speaking to Virginia, whispering even, after hearing what they had planned to do with him.

"Did you hear that? Virginia, did you hear that? You have to get me out. It's your duty!"

Meanwhile, Kagome's captors tossed her about without a care, causing her to groan lightly at the abuse. Wolf was peeking around the corner, having caught her scent mixed with trolls and followed. He growled lowly to himself when he saw the reason as to why. Making a quick dash to a tree, he hid behind it and watched on, almost helplessly, as the trolls stole a boat and was quickly making work of setting off. Even though they were arguing. Then again, when weren't they arguing?

Seeing a lone row boat just hidden from their sights, he was quickly making his way towards it with plans on following them. He couldn't let them get away with his delectable little duckling! He was in love and he knew it! Pushing off the shore with an oar, he let the boat drift for a short while before he began rowing after them.

Even with the distance between them, he could easily make out what it was they were arguing about. Basically, it was on how they were supposed to row properly for the most part, and what they planned on doing with Kagome. It made Wolf's stomach drop, and not in hunger either.

He ignored the sign that stated the 4th Kingdom's border, he was more concerned with Kagome. Even if that meant traveling into the Troll Kingdom, marching up to the Troll castle by strolling through an entire troll army and whisking her away, then he would. He was a wolf on a mission!

Whimpering slightly, he watched as they docked and hefted Kagome up and out of the boat and dropped her in the back of a cart, laughing and arguing at the same time in a way only trolls could accomplish. They had already snapped the reins and started off by the time he himself docked. It would be a bit of a run to keep up with them, not that he didn't know where they were going, but it was at times like these that he was thankful for his wolf heritage.

Keeping close to any and all shrub, bush, tree and outcropping, to hide himself as he kept pace with them, his mind was already going over ways he could get her out of there. But most importantly, at his side!

He panted lightly after jumping over some form of fallen rubble, the giant statues that lined the main road to the troll castle easily visible. Surprisingly enough, the trolls were quiet, it made the screeches of the vultures that always flocked to the troll kingdom all the more ominous and louder than they really were.

Soon enough, the castle was in view, and his mind was in overdrive of how he was going to get in there without getting caught. But most importantly, getting out of there with his sweet little lambchop without getting caught. The trolls speaking up suddenly drew his attention.

"She's waking up."

"Good morning."

Their laughter was nasal sounding, but it was what had been said that caused his heart to skip a beat. Oh yes, he was most definitely in love. There was no other explanation. It did certainly explain some things. Like why it was his heart that fluttered and not his stomach when he caught a sight or scent of her. Why he was ignoring the Queen's orders of finding and returning the Prince in favor of aiding Kagome.

He was forced to halt when the trolls themselves finally stopped and hauled a groggy Kagome out of the cart, while some guards had moved forward to retrieve the horse and cart. Now it was truly time for the hard part.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Virginia pressed herself into a corner of the room she and Wendell had been placed in. He hadn't quit on how it was her duty to save him from the fate the Governor had set out for him. Honestly, she was concerned, but not as much as she was for her Dad or Kagome. She had no idea what prison was like here, but her Dad wasn't exactly Mr. Macho, and there was no telling what the inmates were and why they were there. And as for Kagome, Virginia didn't have much know-how on trolls, but if the threat they issued her about turning into shoes were anything to go by, then things were no better for her friend. And the worst part was, she had no idea where her friend was!

Wendell had after about, half an hour, and moved and joined her atop the bed and curled about her feet. She had absently begun petting him and running her fingers through the fur atop his head and back of his neck. It was soothing and eased her frayed nerves. Perhaps because it was so, normal, that it did so. Not only that, he was warm and offered a bit of color compared to the cold, dark and bleak room around them.

She blinked and furrowed her brows when she realized something.

"You watched me change and slept in my bed."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You knew the entire time you were with me, that I thought you were a dog, and that I was just crazy. But you aren't and I'm not. And still, you watched me change and slept with me in my bed!" She began pushing at him to get him off the bed, he struggled against her before playing possum, thus making her efforts in vain.

"You didn't give any warning and do you honestly expect me to sleep on the floor!?"

"Should I warn any and every animal in the same room as me that I'm about to change?! That would warrant people to question my sanity. Besides, you're a Prince, you should have had the decency to turn around at least!" She narrowed her eyes when he came up with nothing to say. In fact, if it were at all possible, he appeared to be flustered. She wouldn't be surprised if he were blushing beneath all that fur. Could dogs even blush?

"We have a word for people like you back home. Pervert. Actually, there's quite a few. Peeping Tom, sicko, lecher, weirdo, deviant, dirty..."

"Alright! Enough. I apologize. You are right, it was indecent of me and I humbly ask for your forgiveness." He rolled so he was once again on his belly and inchwormed his way back to her side, whimpering slightly as he did so.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and pursed her lips. It was really unfair that he was currently in the body of a dog, because really, who could stay mad when a dog threw puppy eyes their way? She was cracking and she knew it. Letting out an exasperated sound from the back of her throat, she patted his head as she slouched back into the corner once again. Instantly, she felt both the slight breeze and thumping of his tail, indicating that he was happy and pleased that he received her forgiveness.

"Just don't do it again. Cause then I'll show you how a New York girl deals with a pervert." She rolled her eyes when he let out a little huff. Most likely not taking her promise seriously. Well, he had one chance, and if he screwed up, he'd learn really quick, that she would keep true on her promise. Painfully and thoroughly.

With that settled, they were once again sitting in silence. Their minds going their separate ways, but she was sure getting out of prison alive was one of the many things that occupied their minds.

Virginia turned to Wendell when he perked up and faced the door. Now that she was also paying attention, she could hear what sounded like someone scrubbing at the stone just outside the door. Wendell jumped down from the bed and moved towards the door, but not without peeking in the other room where the guards were to make sure the coast was clear.

"Anthony. Over here, behind the Governor's door."

Virginia also perked up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward as much as she could without drawing attention their way. As much as she wanted to talk to her Dad, she wasn't going to risk their only chance, and simply being able to hear his voice would be enough for her. For now.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You have this distinctive unwashed smell. What are you doing?"

"I'm scrubbing the floor. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Have you got a soap bar?"

"Well yes. What, do you want me to wash you?"

Virginia rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. For one thing, Wendell could only be heard be her Dad, Kagome and herself, so she didn't understand the reason why he was whispering. Perhaps out of habit. Her Dad was being sarcastic in a really bad situation, and with a dog no less. And if she knew anything based off of the time Wendell and her Dad spent time together, there would be a sarcastic comeback.

"No. Just stay there. I'll be right back."

"Prince..."

Virginia licked her lips and peeked through the open door, only catching some stray words from the whoever was talking. So she decided to take a chance.

"Dad."

"Virginia?!"

"Yeah! How are you holding up?"

"I should be the one asking that."

"Just answer the question before Wendell returns."

"Fine. My cellmates are interesting. Acorn is easily aggravated and Clayface carves. You?"

"Fine I guess, not much to do here. Any ideas on how to get..." Before she could finish her question, Wendell returned with a key and dropped it on the floor as quietly as he could and pushed it towards the door.

"This is the Governor's master key. Make an impression in the soap. He'll be back any moment."

Virginia raised a brow. The idea was rather ingenious, but she had a feeling if she said that out loud, it would go straight to Wendell's head. And with him being a Prince trapped in dog's body, she didn't need the extra... drama.

"Oh. Here."

Her heart skipped a few beats when the key was passed back and the sounds of booted feet in the hallway echoed through the door.

"Very stubborn stain sir." Virginia let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding when her Dad gave a small nervous laugh and then continued to scrub at the floor. She licked her lips as she watched Wendell replace the key from wherever he snatched it from and just as quickly returned to her side, the Governor himself trailing in behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome let out a light groan, her head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton as she came too. She tried to raise a hand to soothe the slight discomfort, she cracked her eyes open when her hand didn't obey her mental command. Looking down at herself, she realized that her was locked down to the chair she was occupying, and not only that, there was a rather large... stain on her midsection.

"She's awake. Strip her."

Her head whipped up towards the source of the voice, her brows furrowing when she was greeted by three... people. They must have been the ones that Virginia had told her about over the phone the other night. The tallest took a rather large swig from a mug that he was holding, before quickly making his way behind her. The only female ripped her shoes and socks off, tossing them carelessly over her shoulder and the shortest and darkest of the three stood slightly off to the side with a large pair of sheers and maniacal grin on his face.

She let out a startled cry when her chair was suddenly forced backwards, and turned towards the reason. Her brows furrowed when he leaned down to speak in her ear.

"You're a captive of the merciless trolls now."

"Merciless."

"Without mercy."

She squirmed slightly when their slightly rough hands grabbed a foot each, the female cooed slightly as she actually petted the soles of her feet.

"Ah, pretty little feet. Nice-y nice."

Kagome could only squirm and watch on as the the other one leaned in closer, his gravelly voice taking her complete attention as she tried to remove her foot from the females hold.

"Who runs your kingdom?"

"What?" Now usually, Kagome had far more intelligent answers whenever she was asked a questions. The times when she was unsure of how to answer a question with an intelligent answer were usually when she was in situations like she was in now. But her brain jump started when the female spoke up again.

"Who's in charge?!" Her hold tightened and she dug her thumbs painfully into the balls of her feet as well as pushing her toes slightly back.

"The President!" She scowled up at their faces, her neck craning slightly if not a bit stiffly and painfully, to keep proper eye contact on them.

"Wendell was trying to gather an army from your Kingdom to attack us. Wasn't he? Wasn't he?!"

Kagome grit her teeth a the painful abuse the female was issuing on the foot in her grasp. Her leg automatically pulling back to get away from the source of her pain, only for the cuff locking that foot in place to hinder her painfully as it dug in the bridge of her foot.

"No-AH!" She turned her head away from the sudden spray that hit her face, trying to bury her face into her shoulder and held her breath. She did not want to know what it was, it reeked of alcohol, and not only that, it was just disgusting that he was spitting it in her face.

"This could be a long torture session."

"I'll tell you anything you want." She had been in a few torture sessions, so whatever it would take to skip out on another one, she would take it. Well, almost whatever it took. She was a respectable woman.

"I torture first, then you talk. It's better that way. Rush a torture, ruin a torture."

Her brows furrowed once again as the leader of the three spoke to her. Like he was scolding her for not behaving. By then, she was all but ignoring how the other two were handling her feet, as they snickered. What was the deal with them and her feet? Oh, right. Something about turning Virginia into shoes poked her memory.

They all turned towards the only set of doors as they swung open, instantly Kagome could tell some sort of magic was at work, but her eyes were telling her nothing at the moment. The two that had been handling her feet ditched them, she let out a quiet sigh of relief, as the tallest 'whispered'.

"Dad's here."

Kagome watched curiously as the doors apparently closed and as the three shifted away from her and began to search the room. The smallest troll finally spoke up after a few tense moments of silence.

"Dad, why don't you take off the shoes?"

A voice, slightly echoing, and the sudden pulling on a chain that opened up a shoe closet drew all their attention towards one area.

"With these shoes I am all powerful. I can move the world."

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly, ignoring the strain that was building up with how she was trying to crane her neck up to watch everything that was happening. So far, from what she had gathered, their dad was wearing magic shoes that could obviously turn him invisible. Was it just him, or could everybody turn invisible when wearing these magic shoes?

"Come on dad, just slip them off."

Magic started to circle at 'Dad's' feet before quickly making it's way upwards, revealing an older troll. He wavered lightly when it was finished and appeared solid to the room. Kagome furrowed her brows when she put a few more details together.

They obviously knew it was their father that had entered the room, so it meant he wore the shoes a lot. The first thing they said to their father was to take the shoes off, but it was the male troll's reply that made her question about an addiction for the shoes or the power of the shoes themselves. And lastly, becoming visible looked like a chore. Not only that... the shoes were... gaudy. Something she would not be caught dead in, but they could prove useful.

"Where have you been? You're a day late!"

The sudden barked question ripped Kagome from her thoughts and back towards the trolls. The three, now identified siblings, stiffened slightly before fumbling over themselves as they tried to come up with an answer. Daddy's gaze landed on her and forced another question on his children as he made his way towards her.

"Who's this? You're supposed to bring back the dog!"

"Forget the dog, dad." The tallest quickly rushed behind her chair and pushed her back into the proper position, much thanks to her neck. "We've discovered another kingdom."

"The mythical tenth, kingdom." The daughter spoke up.

"Talked of, only in myth." The smallest, perhaps he was the youngest as well, finished.

They thought New York was a magical kingdom? Well, it did have a certain charm for first time visitors, she'd give them that, but magical? Then that meant travel between this world and the one she came from was not that all uncommon. More questions rose at the new realization.

"Don't talk rubbish. There is no tenth kingdom."

"Oh but there is! This woman teaches witches, one of whom put us in a box of matches!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the words the smallest troll spoke. She was suddenly a teacher to witches?! When exactly did that happen!? The only persona she could assume was the witch they were talking about was Virginia, but the rest made absolutely no sense to her. As far as Kagome knew, there was nothing magical about Virginia. It was one of the reasons Kagome loved the other girl for. A normal human friend that had no idea about magic or of Kagome's past, or of the rumor and nicknames she had gained in school.

She shrunk in on herself subconsciously as they moved in closer to her. Normally, her mouth would be shooting off before her brain could filter out the words, like the countless occasions in the past. At least that was one of the things she grew out of. As well as her clumsiness.

"You were captured, but a mere, girl?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the, leer, their father gave her.

"They're witches."

"How many of their soldiers did you kill before you were captured?"

"...none." The smallest spoke up first, but the daughter was quick to correct his answer at the sudden displeased look their father made.

"Er, none, survived."

"Who wants to be whipped first?!"

"Uwa! It's true." Shifting her head a little, Kagome could make out the tallest pulling something off the floor behind the chair she was sitting in. "Look at this."

Now Kagome was curious as to what they could have brought back with them from their trip to New York to prove that, well, New York actually existed. The tallest stepped around the chair, his hand holding whatever was that would be his proof as he ripped the bag that concealed it. With slightly baited breath, Kagome could only roll her eyes when a small portable stereo was revealed. But she remembered how Inuyasha acted the first time he really paid any attention to the technology of the present.

She ignored them as they went on about the music that was currently playing, finding the whole situation a little too bizarre. And she had been in quite a few of those. Actually, she lost count of how many she had been in.

The father had them turn the music off and put the radio away, berating them for not being able to follow simple orders and thus, putting not only them but all the trolls and their kingdom to shame. While the three stood off to the side, he approached her, a rather dark grin on his face.

"You will dance for me. And when you finish dancing, you'll tell me how to invade your kingdom."

"... I left my dancing shoes back home."

"No worries. You'll be dancing in these." Kagome furrowed her brows at the... shoes he presented to her. Her stomach dropped and she grew sick when he placed them in the fire.

After the father left, the three taunted her and she frantically began looking about for a way to get her out of the damn chair and away from these... trolls. From what she remembered about metal and fire, it wouldn't take long for those... shoes to become red hot.


	3. Chapter 3

Licking her lips, she took in the whole room, looking for anything that could help her situation. She spotted her bag, socks and shoes, along with the magic shoes, but there was nothing nearby that could really help her out of the stupid chair. She began tugging her arms, maybe, if she moved her fingers and thumbs just so, she could slip her hands through the cuffs.

She had been doing it for so long, that the skin or her wrists began to feel raw.

The daughter troll, she didn't know their names and to be perfectly honest with herself, she didn't want to, grabbed a pair of tongs and clanged them together in her direction, before moving to the fire pit and dragging the red hot iron shoes from the hearth.

"Frying tonight. Haha! Frying tonight, frying tonight, frying tonight..."

Besides the chanting, Kagome could hear the iron actually sizzling as the daughter lifted them and carried them towards her. The tugging of her hands against the cuffs became earnest, ignoring the pain as the sharp edges continued to dig into her already raw skin. She wouldn't be surprised to find her wrists bleeding once she got out of this.

She let out a whimper when the heat from the shoes got closer and closer. The metal popped and sizzled when they were brought closer to her face and she mentally prayed to any and all Kami that she get out of this one.

All turned towards the center of the room as a golden wrapped box landed after being tossed through the window. Kagome blinked her eyes but slumped when the shoes left her presence. As odd as it was for a distraction, it was one and it got her out of wearing a pair of hot shoes.

The daughter tossed the shoes into a corner, no longer caring about the torture she had been promised, not that Kagome was going to remind her, as the three trolls turned towards the gift wrapped box completely.

"Listen to this: A present to the strongest, bravest troll." They all let out a great laugh as the tallest leaned down to get a closer inspection of the box. "Oh, you know what it smells like."

Using the distraction, Kagome continued to tug her arms, maneuvering her thumbs and knuckles so she could squeeze her hands through the cuffs. Though she was watching the three the entire time, making sure she didn't get caught. Despite this godsend of a distraction, who knew just how long they would stay distracted.

They were all now crouched over the box, inhaling deeply through their noses. Pausing, they unanimously agreed what they smelled from inside the box. Or thought they smelled, Kagome wasn't quite sure. They were the first trolls she had ever come across, so she wasn't all too sure if their noses were really all that strong.

"Leather!"

The youngest gave a small sort of, fist pump, and joyful cry of 'Shoes!' only to be pushed away from his brother as his sister spoke up.

"It could be boots!"

"And my size by the look of things."

Kagome became distracted herself when the brother and sister came to a standoff over the box due to the tallest's declare that the gift was obviously meant for him. It earned him a knock over his head with the metal tongs from the sister. Which knocked him out instantly.

The smallest had rejoined the fray and fought over the box with his sister, arguing how it could be for him. She countered that it was hers before offering a way for them to decide. They both reached for their pockets, turning their backs to one another, only to swing a fist at each other.

Kagome had to blink when both their fists landed their intended targets, knocking each other out. And she had thought that was only possible in the movies. She quickly swept her gaze over the three of them, her mind finally catching up that they were indeed all out. And all over a wrapped gift box no less. The one who came up with the idea was either a certifiable genius, or had quite a few screws loose. There was always a thin line between genius and madness.

The iron shoes were near the magical ones, her own shoes and socks were close to where her bag had most like been tossed while she was out. But she was still no sooner getting out than she was...

"Well hello!"

Kagome jumped slightly when a man suddenly swung into the room. Her brows furrowed. Swung in? Glancing over the back of the chair, she tried to see how that was at all possible but her attention was drawn back to the man.

"Rescue, is at hand!"

Blinking rapidly, she let her head fall back when she realized who it was. Mr. Touchy-feely. It was official, she had a new stalker. Just what she needed. Why not? Everything else wasn't going according to plan.

"You really are stalking me, aren't you?"

"I would never! Stalking entails using stealth to acquire ones prey. You my dear, are not prey. True you are a delectable little morsel that is constantly tempting me, but unless you say otherwise, there will be no biting, no eat..." He leaned heavily against the chair, crowding in on her and smirking somewhat wolfishly knowing that she really couldn't go anywhere.

"Whoa! Back off!" Kagome could feel her face instantly burning. Travelling with a perverted monk while also growing up in today's age where -everything- was open to the public, when certain things were said, one couldn't help at hearing the innuendoes during conversations like this one.

She let out a relieved breath when he actually did, only it halted when he was quickly behind her. Shifting away as far as she could, she could feel her annoyance growing. It wasn't his fault, not really, but everything had just been mounting up on her and she -really- needed a way to vent it out. And soon.

"Come any closer or touch me, I will scream." She looked him in the eye after quickly making sure his hands were safely away from her person. She constantly blamed Miroku for her constant wariness of where men kept their hands while being near her.

"That my dear, is what they call an empty threat."

Kagome turned her head away and pursed her lips. Why did she alway get stuck with the ones that didn't understand personal space? The ones that were constantly chasing after her? The ones that didn't understand the word 'No'? She flinched slightly when she realized he had just sniffed her, only to move to the other side when he took another whiff and let out a low whine.

"I hope you don't mind me saying this; but I get the feeling you still don't trust me." He was practically draping himself over the back of the chair by then, which was still a little too close for Kagome's comfort.

"Trust you? You're stalking me!"

"Oh no~." Instantly, he released the latch for the cuff around her right hand and quickly repeated the same motion for the left.

Kagome pushed the cuffs open and was instantly getting out of the chair and making her way to her socks and shoes, rubbing and soothing her sore wrists and letting out a tiny hiss when she felt a slight burning sting. Seems she did manage to break her skin with all that tugging.

"What I'm doing isn't stalking, trust me, you would know if I was stalking you. Well, actually you wouldn't. But I'm not! Now wait here a moment while I plan our escape! We are romantically in reckless danger."

Kagome tossed him a look as she pulled her socks back on quickly followed by her shoes. Tying the laces tightly, she stood up and dragged her bag with her along the way. She eyed the shoes, the magical ones, as she adjusted the strap of her bag. They could actually come in handy, if she was going to get Virginia and Mr. Lewis out of prison.

She was only paying him half of her attention, she was somewhat more interested in the shoes. Now that she was free, she could get a closer look. But the closer and more attention she paid them, did she realize, that her senses were becoming slightly... off.

"These shoes... they made him invisible." She leaned in a little closer, ignoring the tingling sensation and the nagging voice at the back of her head.

"Yeah I know."

"But they -made- him -invisible-." Despite all the she had come across, a simple article of clothing turning someone invisible was new to her.

"Don't touch them, they make you want to wear them all the time!" He left his post from looking out the window and made his way towards her. "Balcony or corridor, that is the question."

"Touch them? I just want to see how they work..." Now that she thought about it, they sort of reminded her of the Shikon's effect. She hadn't really been affected by it's power, she had the damn thing in her side for fifteen years, it being out of her didn't change much. So feeling the shoes trying to tempt her was something new. To simply give in and take them. But she drew from her experience with the Shikon to be able to beat down the temptation and picked a shoe up and tried to examine it at all angles.

"They're working on you even now! Just leave them well enough alone!"

She followed his movements, somewhat in a dazed fashion, as he ripped the shoe out of her hands and forcefully put it back down. Ripping her eyes away from the shoes, she watched, blinking herself back to normal, as he paused for a moment. But she returned to the shoes and quickly pocketed them, as it were. They would be the easiest way of getting the others out of prison.

"Balcony, quick! There's someone coming!"

He helped her up onto the balcony and paused every now and then as they climbed down, making sure she was alright and quietly offering her a hand. It was sort of sweet really. All the previous guys in her life had expected her to be able to simply climb up and down cliff face's like an expert. To have someone actually concerned and wanting to help her, it was different, and, really nice. But, she wasn't about to say that out loud.

They quickly ran away from the castle, her ability to do so seemed to surprise him. He should have been there when she was fifteen and running from demons. Those were usually short bursts of speed and distance, but she had kept a few things up since then so her endurance in running had gotten far better.

They slowed down when they had reached a good safe distance from the castle, but their pace was still one of haste. The trolls had horses, they were on their own two feet. Kagome's mood brightened somewhat when she finally saw a road. An old, beaten in the ground, dirt road. Now she could follow it back to prison! It caused her to pick up her pace just that slightest amount.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome! Just where do you think you're going exactly?"

Kagome tried to duck around him and continue on with her pace, only for him to bound in front of her and force her to stop, using his own body as a blockade.

"Back to prison. Where else?" She panted slightly, using this as a sort of break to finally catch her breath.

"Prison?! You see, that wouldn't be my first choice."

"Well, I'm going back, get the others out and then we're going back home." She tried to step around him again, only to meet up against his arm.

Soon enough he was deliberately stepping in front of her every move, holding her back with a firm grip on her upper arms. She was quickly becoming upset and tried to push him away, which was rather difficult with the hold he had on her. So she increased her struggle to get out of his hold, while also try and push him away, so she could get back to that prison.

"Alright. Alright, alright, alright!" She paused in her struggling, raising a questioning brow. If he had an idea, she was all ears.

"But not this way. Kagome please listen. You won't survive five minutes unless you follow me." she quickly bit her tongue on the retort she had to his comment. "Now, we must avoid this road."

She followed his gaze and pointing finger to the road that was just a few yards away. he turned back to her, meeting her gaze with a serious one of his own which was somewhat startling compared to the more excitable character he had shown her thus far. He just as quickly turned in a new direction, pointing that way as he spoke up.

"And go this way."

Following towards which way he meant. She could merely blink at the sight of a twisted looking forest with a rather ominous thunder storm brewing above it. In fact, it seemed as if the storm was merely circulating above it.

"Why not? Things would be easier otherwise."

They moved forward, their pace no longer so quick. It wasn't until they were actually in the forest that Kagome realized that the giant 'trees' were in fact giant bean stalks. Any and all sunlight was instantly swallowed, making the forest far colder than she had been expecting or prepared for. Her breath was easily visible and she rubbed at her arms to fight off the chilly air that clung to her.

Her rescuer and guide was constantly looking up, if it was to keep an eye on the storm or something else, she wasn't too sure. And with how things looked in the creepy forest, she wasn't sure she even wanted to know. Narrowing her eyes, she took in the first actual sign that people had at one point populated the forest. It was a statue. But the forest was already covering that up and swallowing it whole. But she could still make out what was inscribed in the stone.

"Brave Jack?"

Above the inscription was a statue of a man carrying an ax. Nothing too fancy, but neither crudely made, rather simple. But the wearing of time and the forest was taking it's toll on the stone.

"Jack and the Beanstalk. The first mayor of Bean Town. You know this, this used to be a very prosperous area before all the beanstalks sprouted all over, polluting the land." Her guid began to walk about the the statue, and when he was out of sight, she herself resumed their course. The sooner she got to the prison the sooner she could get the others out and head back home all the more quicker.

She could hear him continuing to explain about the forest as she walked on. He had proven rather reliable on being able to follow her. Although she wasn't sure if reliable was what she should use.

"The trolls were given it as their kingdom. That's why they hate Prince Wendell so much. He has a juicy fertile kingdom, while they have a polluted, disgusting kingdom."

When she heard him start calling her name mixed with troll and shoes did she pause and whistle. The smile at his excited, if not worried, look couldn't have been stopped, even if she were paid or threatened with death. She continued walking on, knowing that he would follow her, he had followed her after she had been kidnapped by the trolls, he had managed to find which direction she had taken, so it was safe to say he would just as quickly catch up with her.

Leaning against a tree, she bent over to lift her shoe and shake it... something had been pressing against the sole of her foot and it had been driving her nuts. Giving it another shake, let out a sigh when a small pebble rolled out and she slipped her foot back in.

"Hellooo~"

Kagome turned her head slightly and glanced up to see him sort of hanging off the tree as he looked down at her. His greeting trailed off when he actually took her in. Rolling her eyes, Kagome finished tying her shoe back up and stood up straight. Typical male reaction.

"For a minute there I thought you were wearing the troll King's magic shoes."

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know, to get away from me I suppose. And they tend to mess with one's mind into wanting to wear them constantly. They can be very dangerous."

Raising a brow, she shook her head and righted the strap of her bag before returning her attention to him.

"You happen to be the only one who knows how to get back to the prison and is willing to help me, and as for the other bit... They didn't bother me back in the castle." She shrugged her shoulders, not really wanting to explain as to why they didn't bother her. Though she would admit that her senses were slightly, dampened, but not to the point she was out of control. It was easily comparable to being slightly tipsy after a few drinks.

He furrowed his brows slightly at her answer. The first bit pleased him slightly, it meant she wanted to be near him. Well it was more along the lines of needing to be near him, but it still meant her being near. The second part, it threw him off. Everyone was affected by the shoes, even the troll King himself was deeply addicted to them.

Grinning, it just meant she was strong! Oh he knew there was a reason he was in love with this woman, well many reasons, but this was just one that he could add to the list. Already, his mind began to wonder to the future, he already knew the wedding was going to happen, all thanks to his therapist, it's what came after that he could barely contain himself.

"She'll bare strong pups!"

Kagome blinked at the sudden excited burst from the man next to her. She had been somewhat lost in her thoughts, and when she turned to look at him, she could tell right away that he wasn't currently present. Mentally wise.

"Who will what?"

Wolf turned towards her, seems his thoughts hadn't been quite private and she ended up hearing something that was best left unsaid so early in the relationship. Seeing her expecting look, he decided to play dumb.

"What?"

"That's, what I just asked you." she furrowed her brows as she continued to look up at him.

A low whine sounded around them, she looked just so delectable! It took everything he had not to simply whisk her away to never return.

"How exactly did you find me?"

He hummed lightly as he turned his attention back to her instead of the old worn path they were travelling. Raising a brow slightly in question, he smiled when she let out a little huff, but explained herself.

"When I first got kidnapped by the trolls, and then just now. How did you find me?"

He leaned down and inhaled deeply, near purring when he answered her. "Smell you."

"Why is -that- always the answer? You smell great Kagome. You're scent is always tempting Kagome. I enjoy the way you smell. Why can't a girl be complimented on her looks. No, I'm simply told I smell great!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air, not at all noticing how her travelling companion seemed to be shock at her sudden outburst.

"What, what, what?!"

Kagome was suddenly out of her inner thoughts when her travelling companion took ahold of her, shaking her slightly with his demand.

"Who said this? Who? Male? Female? Whooo-?" the who was dragged out into a low whine and before Kagome knew what was happening, he buried his nose into her neck. She could feel each inhale, as it suddenly cooled the skin of her neck, only to be quickly replaced with a sudden puff of warm air. A low rumbling growl was as easily felt as it was heard as he switched to the other side of her neck.

"What are you doing?!" it barely came out as a whisper, his sudden actions startling her, if not a tiny amount frightening her.

"Sniffing for scent marks."

Kagome's eyes darted around the area, blinking and suppressing a shiver when he trailed his nose up gently against the skin of her neck. She could already feel her skin breaking out in goosebumps at his actions, but his answer stirred something Inuyasha had once said about Shippo. Scent marking, it was in a way to show ownership. But for Shippo's case, he was using her scent to protect himself as well as marking her as family.

He suddenly drew back from her, his eyes closed and brows furrowed slightly but his hold on her not relenting. It remained tight, not painfully, just as if he were afraid she might disappear on him. His eyes were slightly glazed over when he opened them and a continuous low growl purred from within his chest.

"Satisfied?"

"Greatly."

"Can we continue on towards the prison then?" she tried to move back and he only followed her, panting just the slightest amount, using his nose to lead him.

He stiffened suddenly, tilting his head back slightly and scented the air. Looking off in the distance they had traveled from, a low growl sounded around them and he drew her closer to himself.

"Trolls. Fairy dust. Cripes! We're in big, big trouble now!" a sudden eep escaped her as he dragged her into following him only to run into his back when he paused for a moment. "They've got dogs, they'll sniff us out! Quickly run!"

And just like that they were running off again. But the sounds of voices and dogs in the background kept growing closer and closer, if their words becoming clearer was anything to go by. She was suddenly blushing when he suddenly was behind her, hoisting her up in one of the large beanstalks by gripping her waist. She grit her teeth to stay silent when his hands were suddenly on her behind, knowing if she spoke out now, she give away their position.

He was quickly climbing up behind her when she perched herself on what one could call a branch, and he hoisted himself up on the same branch next to her. He crowed in on her, pushing her somewhat tightly against the trunk behind her as they watched the troll hunting party march right past them under their very feet.

They waited with baited breath, listening to the troll king's commands, the barking dogs as the trolls searched for them. Every now and then, a loud groan would sound from high above them, followed by a flash of lightning or clap of thunder. Soon, the last of the trolls that were lagging behind paused beneath their very feet. It was the very three that had kidnapped her!

She wanted to lean down to get a closer look, but knew that any form of movement, any sound could tip them off. Though she did roll her eyes when she understood why they paused. They were rolling a joint, of all things. When they too carried on and caught up with the others, did they let out a sigh of relief.

"Beanstalk has a potent smell, it puts off the dogs." He dropped his arm, and rubbed his hands together slightly. "We'll stay up here for a little while, until it's safe."

Kagome followed his lead and tried to warm her hands while nodding her head in agreement. The chill was finally sinking in, and sitting in a giant beanstalk wasn't really helping all that much. Oh and the smell! She was sure it would take a good few washes to get it out of her clothes, and she was so hurting for a bath as well. She only knew a small portion of what she had been exposed too and covered in, and it made a shudder run through her body.

The silence was somewhat awkward, now that she was stuck in a giant beanstalk with her excitable rescuer, who wasn't all that excited at the moment. It made her itch for something, to talk about something really. So, she asked the first question that popped into her head.

"How did you get involved in all of this?" she brought her hands up to breath warm air onto them, her fingers feeling a tad bit stiff and numb from the cold.

"Oh. I uh, found myself at a loose end, and..." his gaze kept darting around, no longer able to keep eye contact with her.

"You were in that prison. Weren't you. Why?" she watched as he bounced a bit in his seat, looking a little vulnerable at her sudden question. When a few seconds went by, she was about to speak up and apologize and didn't have to reply, but he beat her to it by answering her question.

"Nothing much, just a little bit of sheep worrying. That's all." his grin returned, to which Kagome couldn't help but return. Though she hid it behind her hands as a guise of needing to warm them up. "Putting a wolf into a prison cell with nowhere to bound, only to stare at the sky through bars. Now that's inhuman."

"That it is." she hummed in return. She couldn't even picture Kouga in a cell, or behind bars in anyway shape or form. Even when he was badly wounded, he kept on 'bounding' about. He most likely would have died before letting others cage him.

The silence this time around was more comfortable, her knowing he wasn't some sort of psycho, him having gained her understanding, they sat there. Though it didn't last long when Kagome felt a slight tapping against her leg, which was followed by some brushing or sweeping. Seeing that his hands were also occupied with trying to warm each other up, did Kagome look down. It took a minute, an actual full minute, for her mind to wrap around what she was actually seeing. The sad part was, it wasn't the first time she had seen one either.

"Is that a tail?" she looked up, disbelief most likely easily read on her face.

"It's just my tail. It's not very big this time of month. Only a little brush." he offered her a lopsided smile, to which Kagome blinked at before quickly glancing down at it.

"You've got a tail." it wasn't a question, but her mind was finally putting a few things together and mentally slapping her for not realizing these things earlier.

"Yeah, so? You have succulent breasts. You don't see me worrying about them all the time, do I?"

She gave him a deadpan look at his sudden comment about her breasts, faced forward and pursed her lips. She would not comment, retort, or make any remark on that. Then her fingers twitched at what he said next, waking up an old itch of hers she had thought she had grown out of a long time again.

"Why don't you touch it? It's perfectly normal."

"If it's normal, why hide it?"

"If you haven't noticed, people don't really like wolves."

She turned to face him at his comment. It reminded her of the time she had asked Inuyasha why most people had treated him so unfairly. Because he was a hanyou, and not accepted by either heritage that made him who he was. Her mood changed though, when he spoke up again, his tone playful and somewhat goading.

"Go on. Give it a stroke."

The tail kept brushing up against her, and she nibbled on her lower lip as she looked down at it. Shippo had loved when she combed her fingers through his tail, said it helped relax him. She continued to stare at it when he spoke up again, pushing her into petting his tail, did her last defences finally crack.

"It won't bite."

She lifted a hand, and with a deep breath, ran her fingers through the fur. Brushing and combing it, and she could feel her cheeks flush somewhat. Oh she still had that itch it appeared. She was so into it that she missed the shuddering breath that he took, but not the low happy humm that followed it.

They had agreed to stay in the forest for most of the night, waking just around dawn so they could make good time as they headed towards the prison. They kept the pace brisk and steps light. And soon enough, the prison was in their sights.

They paused briefly, keeping low and to the shadows. With the scenery in the backdrop behind the prison, and the wildlife around them, it wouldn't have been so bad, if not for the current situation.

"Huffity-puffity. There it is."

"Oh, I hope they're alright." some distant thunder rumbled, sounds of water lapping at the nearby shore and a crow cawing not too far were all that was heard besides their light panting for breath.

"They can take care of themselves. Well, Virginia I know for sure, but Mr. Lewis? He can stay out of trouble for at least a day? Right?" she looked towards Wolf, a slight glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Well, from what I know about that man... I very much doubt it." she went to speak up, but when his answer finally sunk in did she turn towards him. Then she thought about it. Despite the man doing things with the best of interests, he did usually manage to put himself into some rather sticky situations.

"Right. All the more reason to hurry."

Her companion simply nodded his head and dragged her along with him and soon enough, they were in a boat and rowing across towards the prison. It felt like forever, a tense forever, before they finally reached the shore and were once again ducking and weaving to keep hidden.

Peeking over a rock, they scanned the area to make sure it was clear. When it was, Kagome pulled her bag forward and proceeded to take the troll king's shoes out.

"You took the troll king's shoes?!"

"How else did you expect me to get the others out?" she tossed him a look over her shoulder as she put the shoes down and righted her bag.

"Fine. You wait here, I'll put the magic shoes on, and I'll go back inside the prison."

Kagome nibbled her lip, usually she wouldn't mind standing guard or waiting while another did the work. But she had to buck up. Not only that, she was pretty sure Virginia and Mr. Lewis weren't about to trust a complete stranger.

"That's alright, I can manage on my own."

"You don't know your way around though!"

"Damn it, you're right. But, I don't think Virginia would trust you though, you are a stranger." her lower lip was tingling with how she kept abusing it.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Wolf couldn't help but watch her nibble on her lower lip. Her last comment about Virginia not trusting him brought back the memories of being knocked out a window and landing in a trash heap. It probably didn't help that he had left Grandma tied up sitting in a dish full of vegetables either.

"Oo! I have an idea. How about, I put on the shoes and you hold onto me. Cause if you're touching me, then you'll be invisible too!"

"I thought you said they were dangerous. Why put yourself at risk for people you don't know?" she narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering what he was getting out of all of this. Waving her hand, she brushed not only her question off, but dismissing him about to answer as well. "You know what, I'll wear them, and you lead the way."

She was already slipping into the shoes, took hold of his hand and started marching forward towards the prison. He easily and quickly guided her where she needed to go, barely whispering to keep themselves unheard from any of the guards or other prisoners.

"They'd probably put him where new prisoners usually go."

"What about Virginia, and Wendell?" a dog barking answered her question and started in Wendell's direction, Wolf whimpered quietly as it was in the Governor's quarters.

"Kagome? Is that you?" the question was mixed in with Wendell's barking and Virginia perked up at the sudden question and then watched with widened eyes when the door opened by itself.

"Yes. Now be quiet, we don't need the guards coming to see why you're barking all of a sudden."

"Kagome? Is it really you? How come I can't see you?"

"I'll explain later. Get Wendell and hold out your hand."

"No! Don't take the dog! He'll use up all the energy from the shoes!" Wolf whispered harshly in her ear while Kagome took Virginia's hand.

"Let's get out of here. Wendell, can you lead us to where Mr. Lewis is being held?"

No sooner had the question left her lips, were they following the dog. They were quickly led to a cell. On the door was shield that bore two names, numbers, charges and the amount of years of service. Wendell pawed at the door lightly while Wolf confirmed it and opened the door.

They all quickly filed in one by one, but were shocked to see an empty cell. Virginia called out either way and just as Wolf finally pulled himself into the cell, did the magic of the shoes begin to wear off. They all wavered while Kagome herself actually stumbled.

"The shoes are exhausted. I told you this would happen." while he scolded her, he just as quickly reached out to steady her. His brows furrowed slightly in concern when it took a few moments longer for her to regain herself.

"Wendell says he went throu- What is he doing here!?"

Kagome's head lolled in Virginia's direction, furrowing her brows when she saw that Virginia was highly upset and pointing in Wolf's direction.

"Talk later, we have to leave now!" he was already crawling into the tunnel when Kagome herself was finally able to stand on her own.

Kagome helped Wendell up and turned towards Virginia to motion her to go next, but frowned when she saw her friend was intently examining the shoes, her earlier anger already long forgotten. Seems the shoes really did mess with the senses, she just didn't think they had much sway over a person.

"Come on Virginia! We've got to go!" her friend snatched the shoes to her chest, as it she was about to take them from her. "Take them with you then, but we have to go, now!"

Virginia dazely nodded her head and climbed into the tunnel and Kagome took up the rear. They crawled as quickly as they could, and all the while, Kagome was thankful for the light that filtered through. She was just making the tail end of a conversation about the mirror when Wolf helped her out of the tunnel.

Before she could ask what was going on, she was being dragged where the boats were docked. Mr. Lewis was going on about a boat that was already a good distance away and only getting farther and farther away. She quickly pieced together, that that barge was getting away with their only way home.


	4. Chapter 4

They checked all the boats that were available, and finally settled on one, and they all climbed aboard. Mr. Lewis was already in the engine room, or boiler... she hadn't paid enough attention to differentiate it exactly, Virginia had moved up front with Wendell and the shoes, Wolf had taken a spot at the rudder and Kagome was quickly untying them from the dock and gathering the rope out of the water.

"Tony! Get this thing moving."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

Kagome could only be thankful that Mr. Lewis knew what he was doing, or trying at least. Otherwise, they'd be stuck right next to the prison with a few escapees and of course the troll king and his children right behind them. The tinkering of Mr. Lewis around, the water lapping at the boat and a few stray birds were all that could be heard, but they were all prepared to hear a pin drop and notify the Governor of their location.

"Oh cripes!"

Kagome's head whipped towards Wolf only to follow where he was looking and let out a startled jump at seeing the trolls running towards their boat. Virginia peeked around the side, eyes widening at their quick pursuers and banged on the wall.

"Dad! DAD!"

Mr. Lewis stood up, grumbling about he was working on it, before pausing and calling out and pointing towards the trolls. Kagome ran towards where Mr. Lewis was standing and grabbed a piece of wood that was leaning against the wall and rushed to the back and stood waiting on the other side of the rudder.

Wolf was telling her to hit them repeatedly, after the three trolls that had kidnapped her had jumped into the water after them. She was waiting for this, a chance to get back at them. And there was a lesson she wanted to teach, you don't mess with the miko.

Her grip tightened on the piece of wood she had grabbed and she waited till a head came into view and let loose. Mr. Lewis was watching, barely peeking from over the wall, Virginia was supporting herself on the roof to get a good view at what was going on, and Wolf just kept telling her to hit them.

After a few good whacks to the top of his head, Kagome reared the wood back and rammed it straight into his face, knocking the troll off the boat and back into the water. By then the others had gathered behind her and she panted lightly, but feeling a whole lot better. They all relaxed as the distance between them and the shore grew.

"You still haven't explained what -he's- doing here."

Kagome turned slightly to face Virginia, slightly hunched over and frowned at the upset look on her face. Straightening her posture and combing her hair out of her face, she chanced a glance at Wolf, raising a brow at his rather, suspicious look.

"He saved me from the trolls, and helped me get you guys out of prison."

"He tried to eat my Grandmother!"

The entire boat went silent as all eyes turned to Wolf. Kagome's own eyes widened to such a degree that it almost hurt. Wolf was the guy that tried to eat Virginia's Grandmother and went at Virginia herself with a knife?!

"Was she tough and bony with very little taste?" Mr. Lewis broke the silence with his sudden and rather unexpected question.

"Mr. Lewis?!"

"Dad!"

"What? We all know she has it out for me. Never did approve or hide her disgust for me." Mr. Lewis shrugged his shoulders slightly, obviously finding out that Wolf had attempted to eat his mother-in-law.

"Virginia... I swear I had, no, idea." Kagome was rubbing her brow, feeling a headache forming. She ignored the whimper from Wolf behind her.

"I believe you. Just, does he have to be here? He could be dangerous..." Virginia trailed off as she eyed Wolf, who jumped up suddenly, startling Virginia and rushed Kagome.

"Don't worry! I'm not like that anymore. I've had extensive therapy." Kagome let out a startled eep when he suddenly crushed her to his chest, causing her to lose the piece of wood she had been holding. The others could only watch on with wide eyes. Subconsciously, Mr. Lewis pulled Virginia closer to himself as if to shield her from Wolf.

"I've realized that I had been using food as substitute for love, and I have the books to prove it!" One arm dropped from it's hold on her, though he kept her snuggly to his side with the other, while he started pulling out books from within his coat.

"Breaking The Cycle, Heal Yourself in Seven Days, Stop Blaming Yourself, Please~, and HelpfortheBedwettingChild that I pick up by mistake. But I got them all!" Kagome's eyes followed the last book as it sailed over the side of the boat and landed in the water. The silence that draped over them was heavy and awkward and Kagome flexed her fingers, not really sure what to do or say to the current situation.

"That's... nice."

"You're forgiving him?! He -tried- to -eat- my Grandmother!"

Kagome let out a sigh and slumped her posture. She tried to turn and face Virginia as best she could, Wolf seeming rather reluctant of letting her go.

"I'll admit, trying to eat your Grandmother is a, bad thing to do." she shot Wolf a pointed look, to which he whimpered quietly. "But he didn't and he's sorry for it. Aren't you?"

"Oh yes! I am most humbly sorry. I was just being playful. Wolfies only pretend to do naughty things. I would never have actually eaten her. She's a tough old bird. And I give you my solemn wolf word, you are all safe with me." he gave her an extra squeeze before she slowly and softly disentangled herself from his hold.

"Yes, all very safe, thank you for that." Kagome retrieved the piece of wood and moved to put it back where she found it. Running her hand through her hair once again, she took in Virginia and how she clutched to the shoes. "I think it's best we take this time to catch our breaths. God... I could use an aspirin."

Kagome shuffled and headed towards the front of the boat, Wolf quickly made to follow her leaving the father and daughter to stand in silence for a few moments until Tony spoke up.

"Where did you get those shoes?"

Kagome sighed as she relaxed in her chosen spot, simply allowing the soft breeze and soothing motion of the boat to help ease her. It was the first time she could actually relax since she arrived in this strange world, and having had troll dust tossed in her face didn't count. Though she did worry for Virginia's new found obsession with the shoes.

"Kagome?" Not opening her eyes, Kagome hummed to show that Wolf had her attention.

"Do you often find yourself hungry for love and approval, but feel destined for rejection?"

Her brows furrowed at the rather unexpected question. Opening her eyes, she turned to Wolf, and realization quickly dawned on her when she saw that he was reading a book. Not any of the ones that he had flaunted earlier, but one about how to get a woman of their dreams. She couldn't help but smile lightly. He really was into those self help books. It was rather cute.

"Depends on the type of love and approval you want. But right now, I'm more worried about Virginia and those damn shoes." standing up, she dusted the seat of her pants and made her way to the back, where Virginia was along with her father and Wendell.

Wolf quickly tucked his book back into his jacket and quickly followed her. Not only wondering, but interested in how she was going to handle the situation. He was still amazed at how little interest she had shown for the shoes, save for using them to get into the prison to get the others out.

"I didn't get to ask this earlier, but how are you guys holding up? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Virginia was petting the shoes, Mr. Lewis at the rudder, and Wendell between them going on about his destiny.

"Oh. Not much. Though Wendell did get my Dad whipped." Virginia paused in her petting of the shoes and tossed a glare at the dog, who had the decency to let out a whimper before moving to hide behind the rudder.

"Whipped?" instantly Kagome made her way below deck where she tossed her bag onto one of the bunks and retrieved her first aid kit. The same one that she had carted with her back to the Feudal Era. Opening it up, she pulled out one of the small containers, an ointment to help soothe pain while help heal any wounds and a few bandages.

Climbing back up the stairs, she made her way towards Virginia and presented her with the supplies she just pulled out.

"Here, you can use these to treat his wounds. Just apply the cream gently, and use the bandages for the more, open and deeper ones."

Virginia blinked down at her friends hands and what was held in them, surprised to see the supplies at all. It was like her friend knew that they would be needed. It made her wonder all the more.

She went out to reach them, pausing when she noticed that the shoes were in her way. Looking up at Kagome, her mind was running in loops that it was all a trick to steal the shoes away. Narrowing her eyes and furrowing her brows, her mouth was already speaking her thoughts while some tiny part of her was bashing itself for such idiocy.

"It's just a trick so you can steal my shoes. Isn't it?!"

"I would rather walk on hot coals barefoot, then put those things back on." Kagome scowled lighty, knowing it wasn't really her friend talking, but the shoes. She let out a sigh when her words didn't seem to ease her friend. "Look, I don't want the shoes. Don't even want to be near them."

Virginia warily eyed her friend, the truth of the statement actually sinking in as she lowered the shoes carefully onto the floor and took the medicine. She didn't take her eyes off her friend until Kagome turned around and started walking away.

It was then that Kagome struck. Swiping the shoes, she hefted and tossed them as far as she could overboard. Virginia's cry echoed around them as she tried to reach for them, only to be held back by Kagome herself. Kagome grunted lightly, at the wild thrashing and demands that Virginia called out to her.

"How could you do that? Why did you do that? My shoes! You'll pay for this Kagome!"

"Listen to yourself! You just told me your dad was whipped and you're more worried about a pair of damn shoes?!"

Virginia stopped her struggling. Dear god. Kagome was right. It took a few more moments until Kagome released her and she turned around and stared with wide eyes at her friend. She couldn't believe it. Blinking a few times, she ducked her head in shame before bending down to retrieve the medicine and bandages.

"You're right. Oh god, I'm sorry." she chanced a peek at Kagome, feeling very much like a child who was just scolded, where that made Kagome in a weird way the mother.

"It's alright Virginia. But, I'm not the one you should be apologising too."

Virginia glanced at her Dad, feeling even more like a petulant child under his curious gaze. She offered a somewhat bashful smile and raised the medicine in a silent offering. Her Dad simply beckoned her over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders when she was finally at his side.

"Kaogme? How was it you weren't affected by the shoes?"

Kagome offered a rueful smile and answered honestly. "I was once the protector of a powerful object, that could have destroyed the world if it landed in the wrong hands."

Virginia blinked wide eyes at her friend while her Dad sputtered, nearly choking on air. Wendell perked up and Wolf took a second glance at her. Kagome all the while seemed to be lost in thought, either not knowing or not caring she was the center of everyone's attention.

"What... what did you do to... it?"

"Destroyed it."

Virginia was at a loss at how nonchalant her friend was acting.

"Why?"

"It tended to draw the worst sort of attention and drove people mad. Somethings are better left alone, and if not, destroyed."

"This is also part of your past... isn't it?" at Kagome's nod, Virginia furrowed her brows when she realized something. "But... you were what, fifteen, sixteen at the time?"

"Yup." Kagome ended her one worded answer by popping the 'p', stuffing her hands in her back pockets. "Before you ask any more questions, treat your Dad's wounds and I'll tell you all about it afterward. I think I'll take a short nap."

With that, they all watched Kagome head below deck, covering up a small yawn. It was few moments later that Virginia asked her father if he wanted her to treat his wounds. She contemplated over Kagome's words while doing so. The others were also silent, most likely trying to sort their own thoughts with what Kagome just revealed.

It was about half an hour later that Virginia ventured below deck and shook Kagome awake. She thanked her for the medicine and hopped up onto another bunk as she watched her friend pack it in a first aid kit and then stuff said kit back into her bag.

After a tense silence, Kagome began her tale. Spinning her story that involved creatures from Japan, mythical objects, curses and spells, battles and love and how she herself became a part of it. Kagome answered any questions she asked, or explained something when she most likely showed she was stumped.

She knew it was just a summary, if not cleaned up version, of what exactly happened, so when Kagome finished her tale, Virginia was left thinking. She always knew there was something, otherworldly about her friend, more so than the simple fact that she was born and raised in Japan.

"So, your first time with magic also involved a magical dog?"

"In a sense. More like a puppy with how he acted." Kagome shrugged and covered up a yawn. It had gotten late by the time everything had been said.

"Why is it you're sharing this now?"

"If I had told you earlier, you would have most likely called me crazy or say I have a wild imagination. Even my own mother didn't believe me until Inuyasha showed up while we were eating dinner." Virginia watched a somewhat fond smile grow on her friend's face, as her eyes grew hazy. Most likely lost in the fond memory.

"Well, it's late, I say we get some sleep. Trust me, you'll want to catch up on as much sleep as you can."

Virginia nodded her head and buried herself into her chosen bunk, just as her Dad was climbing down the stairs. She blinked lazily when she noticed their other two companions weren't behind him.

"Where's Prince and Wolf?"

"They decided to sleep up on the deck." he murmured as he slouched heavily into the last bunk behind the stairs.

Kagome grumbled under her breath, as she plucked the blanket that belonged to her cot and headed up the stairs. Her mind was already falling asleep on her, but her body was pretty much on autopilot. Being part of a group on a magical quest most likely jumped started all those routines during those months from long ago into taking care of all members all over again.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Virginia quietly asked peeking from her cot.

"Making sure a fool doesn't get sick." came a somewhat slurred answer.

Kagome stumbled slightly as she climbed the stairs. While she was happy to have a roof over her head and something relatively close to a bed to sleep in, stairs were more of a hindrance to her at the moment. Rolling shoulders, she spotted Wolf, as far away as he could be from Wendell, and made her way towards him.

She ignored his questioning look and dropped the blanket on him. "I know you're a wolf and all, and I get you're not fond of confined spaces, but you're no good to anyone sick."

Wolf pulled the blanket into his lap and watched Kagome stumbled her way back below deck, grumbling the entire way. Something about stubborn wolves? Blinking, he glanced down at the blanket in his hands, feeling that it was already warm as if it had been used. Wrapping it around himself, he paused when Kagome's scent tickled his senses, and a low content growl rumbled from within his chest as he snuggled more tightly in the blanket.

 

Grabbing her bag and burying her head under it, Kagome grumbled at the sound of pounding feet and as an overly cheerful voice called out for them to get up.

"Rise and shine! Wakey, wakey!" Wolf's wake up call was followed by a short howl.

It was far too early after too short a sleep for this. But already, Kagome could feel her mind actually waking up, despite her best tries to call back the sweetness of sleep. So she pushed herself up and swung her legs over the edge. Her head hanging forward causing her hair to curtain the world from her view.

"It's another beautiful day in the 4th Kingdom! Have a good sleep Kagome?"

"I'll tell you when I wake up." she lifted her head to face Wolf, it was really far too early.

"Oh. You should have joined me on deck, sleeping under the stars. It was quite magnificent!"

"Next time, now can you tone it down?" she replied, her brain no where near awake to fully understand what she had just said about promising to sleep with him on deck. Or sleeping with him in general. Where the hell was her bag this time?

Looking down at her feet, she saw that her getting up caused it to tumble over the bedside and land on the floor, not at all noticing Wolf's excited look as his eyes followed her.

"Ah I can see it now. Standingly gorgeous in the morning light, pert from the front and..." he hissed as he sucked in a breath so suddenly as Kagome bent down to retrieve her bag and make her way upstairs. " A vision from behind!"

Tony decided then to speak up. Kagome may be old enough to handle not only herself, but others as well, but he did feel somewhat responsible for the young woman. He had grown rather fond of his daughter's best friend, in a fatherly sort of way.

"Whoa hey, hey, hey." he merely blinked at the slightly angry growled out question the other man threw him. "Just watch how you look and talk to the girl. Alright?"

"What, like so?" he took on a rather comical look of wolf panting as he stared off after where Kagome had gone to. "I can't help it Tony, it's animal passion!"

Tony actually felt his face scrunch up at that last bit. That had been a little too much information for his tastes. Either way, grown woman or not, while Kagome was with them he was going to look out for her. He was sure if the situation were turned, and Virginia was the one in a foreign city, he would be more than happy to learn Kagome's family had watched out for his daughter.

"Look, just stay away from her. You have a criminal record." he rubbed at his brow, this was not the sort of conversation he had pictured himself having after waking up on a boat. Well, at all actually.

"Well, how can I stay away from her. We're on a very small boat. I may bump into her accidentally at any given moment."

"Hey! Stop talking about Kagome as if she isn't here!" as if the magic words were spoken, Kagome returned from the deck, her face freshly washed and fully awake.

"Who isn't here?" Kagome asked, taking in how the others had become still. Furrowing her brows slightly, she came to a conclusion. "I don't really want to know, do I?"

Virginia gave a look one could call pitying and shook her head. That was all the answer she needed. She made room as Wendell quickly passed her on his way up to the deck and returned to her own bunk, though she paused for a moment when she saw Wolf was sitting on it. Shrugging her shoulders she simply deposited her bag next to him and turned towards Mr. Lewis when he suddenly let out a loud hiss.

Virginia left the small room she had gone into, Wolf stood up to peek around her and say what Kagome would call his calling card at the sight all their eyes were drawn too. It seemed when Mr. Lewis bumped his head, it brought down a panel and revealed a large golden fish in a glass case.

They all walked towards it, Mr. Lewis' bump on the head forgotten, even by Mr. Lewis himself. Wolf rushed forward, followed by Virginia and then Kagome, who was pulled a little more flush into Wolf's side. She ignored it in favor of taking in the golden fish. Already, she was getting that feeling that told her there was more to the fish than what they saw. Then again, this entire place had her practically buzzing, so she really wasn't too sure.

"The Golden River Gold Fish. Do you suppose, this thing is, magical?"

"Oh, goodness gracious, yes. This is the famous, anything-you-touch-turns-to-gold, fish."

Kagome's face automatically turned deadpan. King Midas came to mind. In other words, she wanted nothing to do with it. Cause really, everything as gold? How would one survive on gold alone? You couldn't. Midas proved that much and he had only spent half a day at least, turning his possessions into gold, and after his daughter, had his gift taken back.

"What's this? Warning. Do not break glass except in case of financial emergency."

Blinking out of her thoughts, Kagome turned to take in Virginia before her attention shifted to Mr. Lewis as he read something from within the case. Following his direction, Kagome also spotted the small parchment and had to mentally snort at what it said.

"Listen to this. Stick you finger in my mouth. Then turn around 'til you face south. Touch a thing that you would prize and you will not believe your eyes. Here is magic to behold, all that glitters can be gold. You really think it turns everything you touch into gold?"

"I'm sure it does. But, we don't really need any gold. Do we?"

"Oh well, I... no... no. But it's gold right? Think about the guy that used to own this boat. He was fooling everyone but is probably living in the lap of luxury in some nine Kingdoms condominium. With a mountain of gold in his backyard and everything his heart desires!"

While Mr. Lewis was going on, Virginia and Kagome shared a look, and could only silently agree; the fish would lead to problems, and, they knew that Mr. Lewis would at some point go for the fish.

"Best leave it alone Tony. Best leave it alone." Wolf spoke up. His hands that had somehow ended up on Kagome's hips squeezed for a moment before he turned around and left.

It left Kagome to wonder, when he placed his hands there without her knowing, and if he had a thing against magic. First the shoes, and now the fish. Not that she could blame him, those shoes did prove themselves dangerous, if how Virginia reacted to them was anything to go by, and it would only be a matter of time before Mr. Lewis reacted towards the fish.

"I agree with Wolf. Does King Midas ring anyone's bells?" Before she too turned about and walked away, Virginia quickly behind her.

"So, anything else happen while I had been kidnapped?" Kagome couldn't help but ask as she grabbed her bag and once again head for the upper deck.

The two of them chose a spot and got comfortable. Kagome opened her bag pulled out two bottles of water and two apples, smirking at Virginia's confused look. Letting out a snort, Kagome couldn't hold back her giggles as her friend blankly accepted the water and fruit.

"I learned real quick when I was a fifteen, have all your basics covered." Kagome spoke up before she bit into her own apple.

Virginia looked down at her own apparent breakfast, blinking as the information finally sunk in, she looked up at her friend that was enjoying her apple and water and asked the question that was now burning her mind, "What else do you have in there?"

"A spare change of clothes, another bottle of water, a couple of oranges and a box of granola bars. Along with my first aid kit and a few other things." Kagome immediately answer and took a swipe of her water bottle.

Virginia could only quietly whisper, 'oh', and then proceeded to eat her own apple. She didn't know how hungry she was until she first bit into that apple. She let out a content humm at the juicy taste of the apple, and at the thought of being able to fill her stomach. It may not be much, but it was better than nothing.

"Slow down. If you speed right through it, you won't sate your hunger."

"How do you..."

"Trust me, it's best not to inhale it. It may not satisfy your hunger, but it's better than nothing. Again, trust me on this one. It's also better than trying to survive on roots, berries and nuts alone."

Virginia watched how Kagome's face scrunched up and lips pursed, like she had just tasted something... fowl. She chewed on her bite of apple, the thought of having to survive on something so bland, also left a bad taste in her mouth. She now had a new found appreciation for Kagome being prepared.

They ate their breakfast in a sort of comfortable silence filling it with whatever came to their minds as well as bits and pieces of what they had experience so far in this strange place.

"So, let me get this straight. You realized, that Wendell spied on you while you were changing for bed, and then slept with you, in said bed?" Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, but it wasn't helping. She could already feel her lips twitching as she tried to restrain herself from showing her mirth.

"Yeah, and I think if he had been in his actual body, he would have been blushing."

Kagome let her laughter loose when Virginia blushed and barely ducked a swipe from Virginia. Soon enough, Virginia was trying to get that damn smile off of Kagome's face but all her moves were evaded. Soon enough though Kagome took a tumble, laughing as she watched her bottled water roll away.

Her eyes followed it till the bottle came to a stop at a set of front paws. Her eyes followed the bottle against the paws upwards until they landed on the face of Wendell, trapped in a golden retriever, his face tilted to the side. It would have been adorable, if Kagome hadn't heard what she heard about the Prince.

"Well, if it isn't Price Pervert himself!" Kagome giggled when Wendell pinned his ears back and let out a weird muffled sound. It was hard to tell, but if she could, but Kagome was sure it was something of a choked sound.

"Yes, well..."

"Hey, as long as I'm not involved in any of your fantasies, then it's all good." holding her hands up, Kagome rolled to sit up properly, fixing her hair once she was sitting up.

Ignoring Virginia's cry, Kagome continued to grin as she pushed herself into sitting position and watched how the two acted as if they were caught in the act. She reached over and grabbed her water bottle, still grinning like the cat that ate the canary as she took a sip of water.

"Yes, and you have a guy that almost ate my Grandmother sniffing after you."

Kagome choked for a moment on her water, but couldn't help but smile as she leaned closer to Virginia, "Yeah, nothing really new for me. But -he- didn't watch me strip without my knowledge and then sneak into my bed."

Pausing, Kagome blinked and whispered something under her breath, when she realized something. She had been spied on without her knowledge, and she only knew because Miroku had come clean on her. At least no one had snuck in her bed without her knowing. Save for Shippo after he first started to tag along with her and Inuyasha, and he was just a child.

"Everything alright Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just remembering something I'd rather wouldn't." waving a hand, she brushed it off and finished her breakfast.

In fact, they spent pretty much most of the day up on deck talking. It wasn't until Wendell perked up from his spot next to Virginia and glanced at the stairs that lead below deck. All stilled when whatever it was that caught his attention sounded again. The sound of glass breaking.

Rolling her eyes, Virginia huffed as she stood up, and patted Wendell's head before making her way below muttering under her breath. In the meantime, let her eyes slide into Wendell's direction and let the corners of her lips curl up into a sly grin. Wendell, catching sight of said grin, pinned his ears back and laid back down and tried to ignore her completely.

"So, you have a thing for Virginia?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm just saying. You must have an attraction for her, to watch her strip and then jump into the same bed." shrugging her shoulders, Kagome took in the world as they drifted along the river.

Peeking out of the corner of her eye, Kagome hid her growing smirk as Wendell shifted in his spot. Virginia was right! All she needed to see now, was him actually blushing.

"I already apologized to her. So I feel, that I don't need to explain myself to you." he let out a huff, but she could see that he was keeping watch on the stairs that led below.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I'm her friend, and unless you're feelings for Virginia are honest, whatever they are, then you'll have to deal with me along with Mr. Lewis." she waited patiently for an answer, his eyes still on the stairs.

"That's something I don't understand."

"Your feelings for Virginia?"

"No. Why you keep referring to Anthony as Mr. Lewis."

"Oh. That's just how I was raised. The same could be said for why you call him Anthony instead of Tony or Mr. Lewis. And don't change the subject."

He let out a sigh before glancing her way, forcing her to look him in the eye. This was a strange conversation, talking about her friend to a man trapped in a dog's body. It was a first for her.

"I honestly don't know. All that I know is, that right now, I'm drawn to her. It is still far too early to properly say what my exact feelings regarding Virginia are."

She took Wendell in, as best as she could while he was in the body of a golden retriever, looking for any signs of deceit. But the answer was far too bare and honest to be anything but, so she nodded her head in understanding.

"I can accept that. Just, try not to lead her on when you don't really feel for her, like that. That's all I ask."

"I'm appalled that you would think that of me. But I give you my word, that I would never do such a thing to Virginia."

A silence settled over them as they simply sat there, enjoying themselves and the quite. Kagome raised a brow when Virginia returned to the upper deck, grumbling under her breath.

"What happened this time?"

"My dad stuck his finger in the fish's mouth."

Kagome rolled her eyes, that man would never learn. First with the wishes that set the police on him, somehow, she still didn't get the full story, then he got himself involved into getting stuck in prison in this world. Now this... it was only trouble just waiting to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

After Virginia shared what her father did, they all soon climbed and gathered up on deck. Wolf was once again at the rudder, Virginia was inspecting some things she brought with her from below deck, Kagome was rechecking her own supplies while Tony was keeping an eye out for Acorn.

Pausing for a moment, Kagome was making a quick mental summary of what she was doing at this moment. Chasing down a dwarf in a steam boat to get a magic mirror that would take them back home while in the company of a prince in a dog's body and a wolf.

Her life would never be normal again.

Turning back to her bag, she nodded her head. She still had a bottle of water, some granola bars and the left over oranges. Her first aid kit was still pretty much untouched, save for the small amount of bandages and salve that Virginia used for her father.

She made some room in her bag, shifting things around. Wincing, she ripped her hand out of the bag. Inspecting her middle finger, she noticed a small bead of blood well up and grow. What the hell did she have in her bag? She knew she had some pictures of her closest friends and family, a journal of sorts, but she didn't remember packing anything that could prick her.

"Everything alright Kagome?"

With the tip of her finger in her mouth she looked up towards Virginia. Pulling her finger out of her mouth, not at all aware how Wolf was paying high attention to her actions and whimpered softly because of said actions, Kagome nodded her head.

"Yeah, just pricked my finger on something." furrowing her brows and carefully dug out what she pricked her finger on. Her eyes widened when she pulled out a familiar pouch.

"Huh. I thought I lost this one."

"What is it?" Virginia leaned in to get a closer look.

"More like what's in it. I started making traditional prayer beads when I first moved here to make some money on the side. I forgot where I placed the pouch I usually carry the materials in. Guess I'll have something to work on while here. I'll be done soon to, by the looks of it."

"Prayer beads?"

"I told you I grew up on a shrine back in Tokyo. Well, making such prayer beads and charms was something I took up while in Jr. High. We'd sell them to support the shrine."

"Really? It looks really pretty. Do they all look the same?"

"No. Different materials are used because they mean different things. Different types of wood and stone, either with or without etchings in the stones or beads."

"And what's this one going to be?"

"These will be protection beads when I'm done with them."

"Any plans when you're done?"

"Don't know yet." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and carefully packed the pouch back into her bag.

Once done, she shouldered the bag and got into a comfortable position. Watching the world drift by was rather relaxing, and the fact that this world was so clean made it all the more pleasant. She was sure, the longer that she stayed here, the more attached she would become and then she would have a hard time with where she wanted to be like she had with the Feudal Era.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Wolf suddenly stood up and moved to stand next to her. Looking up, she noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to her, but rather a set of ruins in the distant.

Virginia and herself stood up and took in the ruins as best they could, wondering what could have caught his attention so.

"Something wrong?"

Wolf glanced quickly towards Virginia, startled at her question. He turned his attention back to towards the ruins. "Nothing. Just a feeling."

Kagome raised a brow. He was obviously upset about the ruins, though she wasn't sure why, but now that she concentrated on it, there was something... off about it. It reminded her of an old wound that had been left to fester. Pinching her lips together, her observations were shattered when Tony called out after spotting Acorn's boat.

All three of them turned forward, Virginia rushing forward the take the spyglass from her father, though being extra careful of his lightly glowing golden pinky. Kagome was sure she heard it shimmering lightly. In the not too far distance, Kagome could make out a small town along the river's edge, Wolf went back to the rudder and Wendell suddenly took Kagome's spot.

"Anthony, I feel very funny. Like I'm two people at once." the three of them turned towards the prince, not really understanding what he was going on about. "I have to go to that castle!"

"What castle?! It's an old ruin, that castle. Why go there? Let's go towards Acorn's boat."

"No! I'm sure my human body is there." with that Wendell jumped into the water and started swimming towards the shore on which the ruined castle laid.

Kagome was lost now. Not only that, she didn't agree with Wendell's hasty actions, it was only bound to get them all in trouble. Somehow.

Tony tried to call the prince back, but it was no use, Wendell seemed dead set on going to that ruined castle. They on the other hand, continued on towards where Acorn's boat had most likely, and hopefully, docked. Kagome grew more suspicious of the ruins. Both Wolf and Wendell had strange, and very sudden, reactions to it.

It took about 20 minutes, give or take, before they were finally docked themselves and asking about Acorn. They struck luck when they came across a slightly older man as he was loading his belongings into the boat the dwarf had used.

"He left less than, half an hour ago."

"With the rest of the stuff that was in this boat?"

"Yup."

"When's he coming back?"

"He's not. He swapped this lovely boat for my horse and carriage. I reckon I got a great deal!"

Kagome shifted a bit as she took in as much as she could of the town around her. I looked normal, it was the people walking around. They didn't seem to mind how they were dressed, which was odd. Her Feudal Era quest, she was dressed in her school uniform and -that- had garnered attention from many. Then again, it showed far too much skin for a woman from that era.

"Well which way did he go?"

"He said he was taking the road through the forest. If you hurry, you might still catch him."

Wolf spoke up quickly after that answer, taking hold of her hand and dragging her behind him. She was quickly becoming accustomed to his sudden actions when they involved her.

"Good idea! Good idea! Let's go, let's go!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. What about Wendell?"

Kagome tumbled lightly into Wolf when he stopped and turned at Tony's question. The action allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist, which she was sure it was more than to simply keep her balanced.

Virginia and Wolf shared a glance, Wolf still keeping a good hold on her.

"Well... he's off. He want's to be on his own."

Tony looked back at where their boat was docked, still holding up his enchanted pinky.

"My heart is breaking Tony, but let's follow the mirror. Look, Ton', you said it yourself, he's nothing but a nuisance."

"I know, but I, it feels weird just leaving him here. He must have run off for a reason."

"You're going to lose that mirror."

"Dad..."

"Look! Wait here for like... 15 minutes!" he waved his free hand, already turning and taking off in the direction they came from.

"DAD?!"

"15 minutes!"

The three of them stood there, watching Tony ducking and weaving his way around things and people. After a few longer moments of them simply staring off at where Tony last was, Kagome spoke up.

"Either we use this time to get supplies, or we go after him and keep something from happening."

"What do you mean, keep something from happening?"

"No offense Virginia, cause your dad is a sweet guy and all. But since everything's started, he's been getting himself out of one mess only to land into another."

Virginia pouted slightly, not something she could really argue with there. But she wasn't about to admit that.

"He's running around wildly with that Midas touch thing still active."

With a strangled whimper, Virginia nodded her head and was the first to move forward. After a few steps, Kagome looked up towards Wolf.

"Are we going to follow or not?"

In all honesty, Wolf wanted to continue moving, to continue after Acorn. Anything to keep the distance between himself, and Kagome, and the Queen. But when she pulled herself out of his hold and started after Virginia, he quickly caught up to her. There was no way he was going to let her out of his sight, especially with those trolls still out there chasing the prince down.

With them trying to find said prince, they were more than likely to run into said trolls.

Their pace quickened after a few minutes and the one or two people they asked pointed them in the direction Tony had tore down through, they were just as quick to resort to calling out his name. Problem was, he wasn't near where they docked in town so they doubled back.

"TONY!"

"DAD!"

"MR. LEWIS!"

"DAD! DAD?"

"Hey!"

Virginia's face broke out into a smile when they finally got an answer from the man they had been looking for and was the first to rush towards him. Kagome's own lips quirked up into a smirk when he appeared to be whole and unharmed. And Wolf was right behind her every step of the way.

"Dad! Oh thank god you're alright. Did you find Wendell? Are you alright?"

He opened his mouth as if to answer the questions, but closed his mouth. Opening his mouth again, he quickly took on an ecstatic expression that threw them off slightly, but his words caused them all to cheer. Even Kagome.

"I defeated the trolls! That's the good news."

"Defeated the trolls? How?"

"Wait. Good news? Are you saying there's -bad- news?" Kagome asked, making Virginia and Wolf wilt just the slightest amount when they too quickly realized as well.

"Well... do you think that boat has a chizzle?"

When the three of them simply stared Tony down, wondering if he did have an accident and receive a bump on his head, Tony sighed and dragged them away. A few short moments later, they came upon a sight they should have expected, but were still shocked to see.

Three trolls after Wendell, but the four all frozen as golden statues.

"Really?" Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I think, he'll separate from the others really easily." Tony offered, hoping to ease and lighten the mood.

Kagome just sighed while shaking her head. Virginia seemed to be honestly upset with what happened to Wendell, she heard a choked sound escape from Wolf. Taking a quick look in his direction, she could see that while he was rather shocked at the situation, he was also trying to hold back his laughter.

Elbowing him in his side, earning a 'oof' from him, she gave him a stern look. "Don't."

Wolf merely gave her a questioning look. Rolling her eyes with a slight shake of her head, she returned her gaze to the golden mess of a setback.

"Right, time to get him separated from this and continue on. Who goes to the boat and who stays here?"

Virginia nibbled on her lower lip. "I'll stay here, if that's alright."

"Right. Come on boys, let's go." Kagome snagged Tony and Wolf and started in the direction of the boat, hoping that the process of separating Wendell from the trolls would be a quick and easy. And without any mishaps.

Half an hour later, the four of them were once again on the road, Tony pulling Wendell along behind him as if he were some golden drag toy. Even she couldn't hold back her amusement the first five minutes as they went after Acorn.

Oh how did travel on old worn paths and roads, hunting down something magical bring back memories for Kagome. She was sure she had a goofy grin on her face, and she couldn't help but hum a small... something under her breath.

They had gotten some supplies, some of which she was sure they were acquired with quick fingers and no coin. Something she was more than used too. All they needed now was some sort of house with which they could 'bless' and clear for a night under a roof and warm blankets with a warm meal to fill their bellies.

By the time the sun started to set, they had all agreed to stop for the night and get some rest. It took a while, but they found the perfect spot, to which Kagome immediately began working on clearing the area and setting up a pit.

"Wow, you really know what to do, don't you Kagome?"

"Oh yeah, this is pretty much second nature to me." she let out a light grunt as she dragged a few large sized rocks from the undergrowth nearby.

"Anything else you can do?" Tony asked as he stood off to the side, rather amazed to seeing her going about and fixing the clearing up for them.

"Hunt, fish, forage, cook over an open flame. It all depends on what needs to be done." dropping her bag, she stood up and stretched herself out.

Wolf couldn't help but watch Kagome as she pulled herself taut, letting out a please groan of pleasure as soft pops sounded in the air around them. She really was the perfect female. She was a vision to behold, knew how to hunt and fish, hopefully how to cook what she hunted and fished, and she had the most mouth watering scent he had ever come across.

Soon enough, she was asking if they could each do simple tasks. Virginia to gather twigs and bramble, himself to find larger logs, and Tony to set the rest up around the fire pit for them to later sleep. She was very much at ease in her surroundings, far more than Virginia and Tony. And if Wendell were in his human body, he was sure the prince would have more than complained at the lack of luxury.

Their dinner was light, much to their disappointment, save for Kagome that is, where they shared tales and jokes, trying to keep things light. Kagome also continued to work on the protection beads, another night and they would be done. By the time it was to get to sleep, Wolf happily and eagerly pulled out the blanket that Kagome had given him their first night on the river.

He let out a happy rumbling growl as he could still pick up Kagome's scent from the warm wool blanket.

"Where did you get that?"

With a goofy grin on his face, he snuggled into his chosen spot. "Kagome gave it to me."

All turned to said woman who blinked wide eyes at the sudden attention as she was getting herself ready for sleep.

"I gave that to you on the river, didn't I?"

"You sure did."

"And you've been holding onto it all this time?"

"Yup."

"Where?" Kagome's eyes raked over his form, trying to figure out where he had kept the blanket.

He didn't have a bag of his own to carry anything. And his hands had been full with carrying the few supplies that had taken from the boat. She was more than a little confused.

He sat down cross legged on the forest floor, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. He watched as she frowned lightly in his direction, most likely still trying to figure out where he had kept the blanket. With his fingers holding onto the edges of the blanket, he opened his arms towards her. "Care to join me?"

Both her brows rose up at his sudden question, and when she opened her mouth to refuse, he spoke up again, as if knowing what she was about to say.

"You promised."

"I promised what?!" she actually reared back and whipped her head in Virginia's direction. She really hoped that he wasn't telling the truth.

But from the looks on Virginia's face, a slight grimace as she couldn't keep eye contact with her, did Kagome know that Wolf was speaking the truth. It must have been the other morning, while she was still getting up. After so long of not waking up at the crack of dawn and moving out right after a quick breakfast for years, she had grown accustomed to a long night's worth of sleep.

"Ummm..." when she lock eyes with Wolf, she could see he was still waiting with his arms wide open.

She was always one for keeping promises, but, maybe she could take a rain check? They were complete strangers, practically. He could be like Miroku for all she knew. Then again, it would be nice to stay warm, and have the small amount of protection the blanket would offer her. This was a whole new world, literally, and there was no way in telling about it.

Nibbling on her lower lip, she contemplated on whether or not if she should. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a small whimper sounded through the air around them. Dropping her head and letting out a tired sigh, she relented.

"Fine. But do anything funny, and I mean anything, not only will you be sleeping by yourself, but I will also hurt you."

His face lit up too such a degree, that she was sure if his tail were visible, it would most likely be wagging in his excitement.

Standing up, she dragged her bag and jacket with her. When Virginia coughed into her closed fist, Kagome threw her a mock glare. Like Virginia had the right to talk, or eat it up, Wendell had watched her strip and jump into her bed. Wolf had the decency to ask and didn't get a free show.

Dropping her bag and jacket, she plopped down next to him and fell to her side, curling her hands beneath her head and curled her knees close to herself. She couldn't help but stiffen when a weight and warmth curled up behind her and an arm draped the blanket over her before resting on her waist before she could relax.  
"Remember, nothing funny."

Wolf nodded his head, easily burying his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent deeply. He finally had her in his arms! It was like the books said, give her some space, options and choices and she would become his!

Soon, she was asleep, as were the others, and he allowed himself to pull her closer to him, simply basking in her warmth and scent and growling low and contently. Besides the night on the river, this was most likely going to one of the most peaceful nights he was going to have in a long time.

 

Kagome woke up that morning feeling warm, safe, and very comfortable, making her want nothing more than to fall back asleep. She curled tighter around the source of her warmth and nuzzled her nose against it, and letting out a content humm as she got comfortable once again.

A steady low and strong sound beat beneath her ear, and she could feel a soft rise and fall as well. Her brows furrowed just the slightest amount when her mind told her quietly that her pillow doesn't beat or rise and fall, that it was usually softer and didn't smell of nature, smoke or earthy musk. Her eyes snapped open when said pillow shifted on it's own, rumbling lowly and spoke up to her. And not the mental calling after a long hard day like it usually did.

"Good morning."

Looking down, she was met with a sight of a dark blue suit jacket and maroon vest. Following it up, she shifted her head to continue the upward path and blinked rapidly when she locked gazes with Wolf. Who looked very content leaning against a log behind him.

"...good morning..." her eyes fell to the forest world before her.

When she realized what she did, a heat bloomed on her cheeks. She nuzzled her face into... well him! Not only that, she was practically wrapped around him! Slowly she untangled herself from him, her cheeks growing ever warmer when that included her legs from between his own as well. She tried to keep it as cool as possible as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and attempt to tame her hair.

"Sleep well?"

Coughing lightly, Kagome managed to nod her head and mutter a quiet yes. Pulling herself back together, she politely if he did as well, already knowing what his answer was going to be.

"Very well, thank you."

Nodding her head, Kagome moved over to the fire, moving the glowing embers about before adding some dried leaves and bramble to get it going once again so they could have a warm breakfast and perhaps prepare something for the road as well. About half an hour later, maybe a little less, she got the fire going once again, waking up Virginia and Tony as well.

"Come on, let's go freshen up. Then we can have some breakfast and move out."

Virginia nodded her head, and took the offered hand and followed after Kagome as they made their way to a short distance where there was a small stream trickling by.

Kagome washed her face and brushed her teeth and borrowed her toothbrush and paste to Virginia. Perhaps she should have packed a spare. By the time Virginia had finished and returned the toothbrush and paste, she spoke up as Kagome was packing them away.

"So, how was your sleep?"

"Pretty good actually. Nothing happened, and he didn't get a free show beforehand." Kagome tossed a smirk at Virginia, it grew when she spotted that her friend was blushing.

Virginia huffed lightly, her plan on trying to trip Kagome up backfiring on her. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Hey, this is the first, I mean -first- time, that I've got something on you! I plan on using it for however long it's good." Kagome giggled as Virginia pouted only to chuckle herself as she gave Kagome a playful shove before declaring that she was racing her back to camp.

"You know, that's called cheating. Not only did you shove me out of the race, but you declared it a race after you had a head start."

"You snooze, you lose!" Virginia's sing song voice rang around them as Kagome calmly walked back into camp behind her friend.

"Why are you two still sitting around? You could be packing up!"

"We're making sandwiches." Tony's lack-luster of an answer drew Kagome's attention, seeing how he turned from Virginia to taking in Wendell.

"We're making sandwiches." Wolf repeated, a little more hyper compared to Tony.

Okay, a lot more hyper.

Walking up to Tony, Kagome placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mr. Lewis, I'm sure there's a way to turn him back. It's just a matter of finding out how."

He nodded his head, rather glumly and let out a tired sigh. She was surprised at how hard he was taking it. It was an accident, not really something he could control, unless he hadn't stuck his finger in the fish. That still sounded weird, even if it was something she said in her head. Giving him a pat, she stood up straight and took in the sandwiches that were being made by Wolf. Those with the few oranges and granola bars, would last them a day, maybe two if they found a place to had food to offer.

"Good thinking, we'll need something for while we're on the road."

Wolf looked up, slightly shocked that she just praised him before humming contentedly. He went back to making the sandwiches, but was interrupted when Virginia spoke up.

"Look, the mirror is getting further away all the time. If we lose the trail, we're never going to go back home."

Kagome could understand the need to secure the way back home, which made her infinitely glad the well had been stationary. That and the only ones that knew about it were part of her group and her family. Besides she doubted it worked any longer.

"Oh but Virginia... breakfast is bacon. And nothing gets my nostrils twitching like bacon on the morning. Little pigs parading up and down with their curly corkscrew tails."

While Wolf was going on about pigs, Tony offered them both a sandwich. Which was -much- better than Ramen in her personal opinion. Nodding her head, she thanked him and took a bite out of her own sandwich, though her attention was drawn back to Wolf as he continued with... his thing.

"Ah~ bacon sizzling away on an iron frying pan! And- oh! Baste it, roast it, toast it! Nibble it, chew it, bite right through it! Wobble it, gobble it and wrap it around a couple of chickens~ And am I ravenous!"

Kagome paused in her own chewing, watching Wolf tear right into his own much larger sandwich. At least he wasn't really a messy eater like Inuyasha. He was purring and growling contently as he snatched falling pieces of bacon and practically inhaled his breakfast.

"We can finish these on the way. Let's go."

Seeing that there was no arguing with her friend, Kagome took on last bite of her sandwich only to wrap it up and store it away for later and go after her friend.

A muffled 'wait' from Wolf sounded through the air, but she wasn't sure to which one of them he wanted to wait until he called her name. Well as best as he could around a mouth full of bacon sandwich.

Pausing in her steps, she waved Virginia to continue on. Turning to Wolf, Kagome waited patiently for him to catch up, which didn't take that very long. When he was finally standing next to her, she tilted her head when he looked down at her, somehow losing the words he wanted to say.

"Yes?"

He turned to the woods around them, searching for something, though she wasn't sure what, but she did blink when he blurted out a random question. "What do you see?"

"What do I see?" a brow raised in question, but when he didn't give or say anything else, she straightened her posture and took in the woods.

"I see a forest, an open field, patches of sky..." she trailed off as she turned back towards Wolf, wondering where he was going with this.

He swept his arm out, as if slightly upset with her answer. "You see nothing! Look at everything that happened last night, while you slept here."

"Such as?" She watched him as he spoke, rather passionately, and started to direct her gaze to the open field just a ways past them.

"You see that clearing, just up ahead? Around midnight, a badger trodden across there. Then two hours later, a mother fox took the path. But our presence spooked her, so she went back into the trees. Then an half an hour after that, another fox appeared! A male this time, young and courting. I figure he got his party because he didn't return after that." she couldn't help but smile as he described the happenings of last night, returning her sights to where he was directing them.

"Or over there, where the undergrowth is disturbed. A noisy little wild boar was snuffling about." he turned back to her, looking down at her with an expression she could quite name. "I can't believe he didn't wake you up."

Before she could say or comment, he was once again pointing things out to her.

"Oh and right in front of you! See the passage of the mole! Or over there, a stag and a doe watched the sun come up with me. And that's not to mention the ah, rabbit party, or the weasels or pheasants or that, that owl. And you saw nothing." by the time he was done, he had a small upturn of his lips, but he wasn't really smiling, it was hard to describe his expression and emotion at the moment.

It didn't help that they were nearly nose to nose. It made her realize that his eyes weren't just brown, but had flecks of greens and hazel gold in them as well. Not only that, that earthy musk she had smelt last night invaded her senses and sort of short stopped her mental capacity to function properly.

"Sounds like it was some night."

He leaned down even closer to her, making that earthy musk that she was quickly learning to associate with him become that much stronger. "It most certainly was."

Kagome felt her lips curl up just the slightest amount in a smile, and Wolf watched as it turned a little cheeky, making her turn into a minx before his eyes. "You missed the falcons that took a perch on a tree branch above us after we settled down last night."

With that said, she turned on her heel, the spin causing her hair to fly out away from her and brush his face as she started to make her way to Virginia's side. She took a look at him over her shoulder, taking a deep breath to help clear her mind. "We better get going."

Standing there for a minute, Wolf went over what she said, and could only blink when he realized that she was right, there had been a falcon couple perched on a branch above them the entire night and took off just after sunrise. A grin grew on his face as he made his way to catch up with the two of them, hearing Tony pulling Wendell and bumbling along behind him. Seemed there was more to Kagome, and that she paid more attention to the world around her than simply wanting to track the dwarf and mirror down.

Wolf caught wind of what Kagome and Virginia were talking about, which was him causing him to smile and grin. Well it was more like Virginia trying to tease Kagome about the night before and their shared blanket, which did earn a light blush on Kagome's cheeks, making her all the more ravishing in Wolf's opinion.

They were making great time, despite they had to drag Wendell after them when they suddenly came across an old woman carrying twigs and small branches, and began asking them for food as soon as she saw them.

"Sorry, we're already down to our last 6 bacon sandwiches." Wolf immediately wrapped the one he had been eating and quickly shuffled away from her.

"Please sir, can you spare me some food?"

"I only give to registered charities." and pulled Wendell past her to stand next to Wolf.

The old woman turned to Virginia and Kagome, whom were both looking through their bags to give the old woman something. Without looking up, Kagome spoke to her friend. "It's alright Virginia, keep your food, I got this."

She knew her friend wasn't used to having to go through an entire day with little food, but Kagome was, so she would be able to stretch the small amount of food she had on her.

"You sure?"

"Yup!" offering her friend a bright smile, she pulled out her half eaten sandwich and gave it to the old woman. "It's not much, but I hope it helps."

"Wha... Kagome?! You're such a soft touch!" Tony called out, confused that she actually gave some food to a complete stranger.

"Yeah... soft touch." Wolf agreed, but not to what Tony meant.

"Hey! What did I say about you and Kagome?"

"Will the both of you stop!? Sheesh." rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Virginia turned back to Kagome and the old woman.

"Since you have been so kind, I have a lesson. For all of you." the old woman reached for a stick and handed it to Kagome. "Here, break this."

Kagome took the stick with a raised brow, but snapped it in half easily enough.

"And this one."

Kagome shifted the first broken stick into one hand and immediately broke the second one as well. Looking down at the two broken sticks, she really had no idea where the old woman was going with this.

"Put these three together. Now, try and break them."

Kagome stared at the sticks in her hands for a moment before attempting to do just that. She twisted and turned them, tried to apply pressure to both ends to snap them in the middle. But all she got was the sticks creaking and groaning in protest and rubbing her hands raw.

"I can't." she looked back up at the old woman, who smiled and chuckled.

"And that is the lesson."

And then Kagome realized an interpretation of said lesson. When alone, one was weak and easily breakable. But with others, strong. Well... that's what she figured. She still didn't see why that was the lesson, or what brought the lesson on to begin with.

"Oh wow. For that lesson, I think it was only worth one sandwich."

Looking up, Kagome read the sarcasm on Tony's face as easily as she had heard it in his voice. The comment was returned with one of Virginia's elbows in his side and a slight scolding from the old woman.

"When the students are ready, the teacher will appear."

"Well, you didn't go to my school!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome continued to hold onto the sticks, not quite sure if the old woman would want them back or not. When she turned around away from Tony and began to make her way back up on the trail, Kagome offered the sticks back, to which she gratefully accepted them.

"Ah excuse me, wait!" Virginia's voice called out as she quickly made her way to Kagome's side. "Did you happen to see a dwarf driving a cart?"

"Very early this morning, he took the main road through the forest. But you must not. You must leave the path." having answered Virginia's question, she started on her way yet again.

"Wait! But the road is the only safe thing through the whole forest!" Wolf spoke up, looking and sounding very confused at the old woman's declarations.

The old woman watched them all for a moment before she spoke up one last time. "Not for you. Someone is following you. They intend to kill you."

Kagome blinked at the news, as did Virginia while Tony and Wolf let out shocked gasps. As for the woman, she was already making her way to wherever she intended to go, leaving them on the path.

"Woah wait! What is this intend to kill?!" Tony cried after the woman, but she simply continued on her way.

Wolf snatched Kagome's hand drawing her to his side as Virginia completed their littler circle. They paid Wolf complete attention to the next words he spoke.

"There's a man, who controls the entire forest. The Huntsman. I heard he serves the queen." Wolf also grabbed onto Tony's shirt, making him pay attention again as he had turned to watch the old woman disappear over the hill.

"But he most certainly wouldn't expect us to leave the only road and go into the forest itself."

"Why not?"

"Cause only a fool would go into the Disenchanted forest."

"Well let's not." Tony was no longer sarcastic, but actually worried.

"Okay, from now on, I lead. You step where I step."

Kagome was dragged behind a calm Wolf, and she was using the term calm relatively. More like wary. Tony tried to argue to getting out of going into the forest and take the road instead, but Wolf seemed adamant.

Well then, they were now being hunted. Curses, magical mirrors, royalty and mythical beings. It was official, they were now on a quest. If only she knew against whom and what the stakes were. And she couldn't forget the fact that their only way home was being carted around by a dwarf.


	6. Chapter 6

For a magical forest, it didn't seem quite magical.

No mythical creatures prancing about, fluttering fairies, or magical plants. Nothing. Well, there was moaning and groaning and distant cries. And it was dark. But that was about it.

Wolf was doing everything to lead them through the forest, while hopefully still following in the same direction the mirror was going in. Though he was more interested in them covering their tracks. It made her wonder who this Huntsman was, which was quickly followed by the thought that she never meet him to find out.

They had made a few stops, nature's call and all that, but Wolf was pushing them to get through the forest as quickly and safely as possible. She had a sense of deja vu, small group hunting for a magical item when a canine blooded leader at the head.

Tony whispered to them from his position at the rear, "Is it just me, or do you hear moaning?"

Virginia ducked some low hanging branches while she answered her father. "I hear moaning."

"You'll hear lots of things. This forest it's, magical." he helped Kagome and then Virginia over a fallen log and once again took point.

Sadly, it led them into a small clearing that was filled with dead animals hanging from the branches. Bloody traps that were shockingly still fresh as well creaking quietly as they swung just so. Racks proudly displaying white animal skulls and various furs as well as signs were posted about the area. Kagome subconsciously shuffled to Wolf's back, the place was giving her the creeps like she hadn't had in the longest time. Her fingers curled into the back of his jacket as he led them through the clearing.

Virginia approached them, hissing quietly as if not to disturb their surroundings. "Do you actually know where we're going?!"

Wolf wrapped an arm back around him and managed to place his hand on the small of Kagome's back as he turned to answer Virginia. "I'm following my nose."

Wolf's action brought her some comfort, which also pissed her off that the place was giving her the creeps to begin with. After everything she had been through, dead animals, bloody traps and skulls should not have been affecting her the way it was.

"Who is this Huntsman!" Tony's frantic whispered question echoed all their thoughts.

"From the look of things, someone we don't want to meet in person." Kagome let out a relieved breath when they finally left the clearing behind them, but it wasn't until a few minutes later did she release her hold on Wolf and move away from him.

They continued to walk, and mostly in silence, even long after the sun had started to sink beneath the horizon that they could no longer see.

The forest had grown dark, the moaning had not really stopped, but other noises started up. A few howls and screeches echoed around them as well as crickets. Kagome could tell that Tony and Virginia were getting tired, and so was she to be honest. But Wolf, he kept on pushing them, the threat of the Huntsman that was in fact hunting them was the fuel he used on them.

"We can't keep walking on through the night." Tony sighed as they stepped over another fallen log, having to pick Wendell up.

Wolf spared the other man a brief look before moving forward yet again. "Yes we can."

Virginia and herself stood between the two, catching their breaths at the small break Tony's comment managed to give them. Hearing a noise, they shared a look before taking a few tentative steps forward.

Virginia looked over her shoulder towards Wolf and her father, whispering out to them. "Did you two hear that as well?"

Then they heard it again, a horse neighing and snorting. Stepping around a tree and quietly pushing a few branches out of their way, the sight of a camp was greeted to them.

"Gypsies." Wolf whispered in the air around them as if answering their unasked question.

Horses, wagons, walls made of strung up fabrics tied between trees. Then there were the few people they could see, their ears telling them there were many more, lights and the scent of meat cooking.

Tony leaned in closer, whispering to keep themselves still hidden. "What do we do now?"

A branch snapped just in front of them, and they all reared back to move away quickly, but the men that surprised them were armed, and a few had managed to sneak up behind them

"Why join of course." the man leading this small group of gypsies answered Tony's question without any expression, and without any option to deny them.

With no other option, they followed the group of men as they walked into the heart of the camp, all eyes quickly falling on them. Two of the men stood at their sides, making sure they obviously didn't try to escape, the rest took a few steps forward to talk with some of the others.

"Poachers. They'd kill us if they so choose. Don't deny anything they give, but don't eat anything unless you've seen them eat it first." Wolf leaned in towards them, whispering some quick advice to go by with the people that, took them in so to speak.

"Reminds me of dinner at your Grandmother's." Tony griped as if a memory had been trudged up at Wolf's words.

Kagome merely raised a brow at Tony's comment. He had mentioned the other day how Virginia's Grandmother didn't have any fond feelings for him, so perhaps him having to have dinner at her place was something that could prove to be... highly eventful. And most likely on his expense.

They were ushered and offered a log to sit on, close to the fire, and Tony was keeping a tight watch on everyone around them. As well as keeping a close eye on Wendell. Kagome sat down first, followed by Wolf, then Virginia and lastly Tony who pulled Wendell close to his feet.

Someone off to the side dragged a bow across a violin, playing a few notes, obviously signalling a few others to step forward. And soon a song and dance started, it was spirited and the four of them were easily clapping their hands in time to the beat of the song. Wolf was eyeing everyone around them, warily, though also taking in how Kagome seemed to be entranced with those dancing before them if her smile was anything to go by.

Tony had taken an offered bowl of what looked like a lump of charcoal. He was poking and probing it with a long and thin fork, his nose wrinkling lightly as the smoke rose up and hit him in the face. There was a small amount of meat on the fork and he was very hesitant to actually eat it. He turned to look at the man that stood behind him and offered a strained smile. "This is the best hedgehog I've had in weeks!"

That's what it was?! Kagome watched with wide eyes as he actually ate the small amount of meat and chewed slowly.

Shaking her head, she turned back towards the four dancing around the campfire, a small smile of wonder as she clapped her hands when the dance finally ended. Though that smile was wiped of her face when the man that had played the violin turned to Tony "Now it's your turn stranger."

Tony, play the violin?! Turning to Virginia, she caught the look of disbelief on her face, and knew, it wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, well I, don't actually play." he tried to play it off by going back to his hedgehog.

The man took the violin back, but spoke up once again. "Then sing us a song."

"Not a singer." a forced smile spread across his face, though it looked more like a grimace on Tony more than anything.

Wolf leaned towards Tony, whispering under his breath. Virginia herself was wearing a smile while Wolf spoke with her father. "Tony, sing. Let's try -not- to insult our hosts."

"I... I can't think of anything." he sat back holding onto his bowl.

"Is our hospitality not worth a song?" a man leaned forward, his tone turning just subtly so to make the question sound more like a promise of not so good things for Tony should he not honor their hospitality with some form of entertainment.

Tony looked up at the man that had led them into the camp, offering him yet another somewhat strained smile. "Wha.. no... I jus-"

He looked down, and Kagome saw a gleam, and could only guess he must have been holding something that would stop Tony from talking. He quickly passed his bowl to Virginia and relented. Kagome watched as he stood up and dusted his hands on the seat of his pants, floundering about for a few moment. His hands then began to move before he started singing, causing her eyes to widen and choke on air.

"Picked up a boy just south of Mobile

Gave him a ride and filled him with a hot meal

I was sixteen, he was twenty-one...

Gypsies, tramps, and thieves

We heard from the people down in town

They called us gypsies, tramps, and thieves... whatever

The men would come around, and lay their money down"

By the time Tony had started to lightly grate his hips, Kagome had buried her face into Wolf's shoulder to keep herself from laughing out loud. Her fingers were curled tightly into the material of the jacket as her shoulders shook with her silent laughter. She could feel Wolf clapping, as she refused to pull away just yet and could hear Virginia praising her father at his attempt.

Pulling back and wiping the tears that clung to her eyelashes, she also clapped her hands and give praise to Tony. "You shouldn't have kept such a talent hidden from us, Mr. Lewis."

Tony actually blushed the slightest amount and quickly sat back down taking the bowl back and resumed poking and probing the crispy critter.

Kagome herself let out a few last chuckles as she pulled out the protection beads and started up once again on them in hopes of finishing them tonight. She hummed lightly under her breath as she added each bead, the simple rhythm would start up again and repeat itself until she finally finished stringing the last bead.

Smiling, she lifted it up to observe her work. They were like the beads Miroku had used to wrap around his cursed hand, save for two factors. The ones in her hand were made to protect the wearer, and their coloring were based on the natural wood of the beads made vibrant due to the stain used.

Bringing them back down, she hummed one last time as she tied the ends, looping one last bead and tieing it all together. Smiling, she put the rest and scraps back into her bag, but she kept hold of the linked beads.

Sitting back up, she caught eye of a young boy, who seemed to be interested in what she was holding. Motioning him closer, she kept a soft smile on her face and held out the hand that was holding the beads. "It's alright." her smile grew when he cautiously came forward and just as cautiously lifted the end of the beads.

She simply watched as he gently touched a few of the beads as well as the end. He seemed rather interested in them, which she thought was rather cute.

"Here, give me your hand." she held her free hand up for him, to which he hesitantly placed his own smaller one in. Smiling, she wrapped the beads twice around his offered wrist, humming once again as she pulled her hands back. "It's yours. Keep it."

Giggling lightly, she couldn't help but find his slightly awed look adorable, and her giggles increased as he ducked his head, his wavy strawberry blonde hair covering his face. Though she didn't miss the light blush or just as quiet thank you before he shuffled back to where he had been earlier.

"Why did you give it to him?" the sudden question from Wolf broke Kagome from her observation of the young boy.

Humming, she turned back to Wolf she shrugged her shoulders. "Not like I needed it."

"You could have given it to me." he whimpered slightly, causing Kagome to rolled her eyes and playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Oh yes, our strong leader needing protection beads. Please. You've done a very fine job of not only protecting yourself, but us as well." she smirked at her own sarcastic tone.

Wolf blinked wide eyes at her words, shocked at the praise he had just received. It was not something he was used to hearing when it related to him. "You really think so?"

Blinking, she turned towards Wolf. "Of course I do. You helped me escape the trolls, helped me get the others out of prison, and have been guiding us through this forest as we chase after a magical mirror. Most wouldn't."

Wolf watched her face for a few moments, liking the way the firelight seemed to make her skin glow warmly and eyes shine. It turned the highlights in her hair, that natural raven blue, into a vibrant violet instead. Her eyes darted to Virginia, and Wolf sensed how she left and walked off a short distance, but he was centered on Kagome. He was still shocked at how relaxed she was.

Sitting up straight, his eyes turned to the young boy. Said boy was still fingering the beads that Kagome had just given him, gently sliding them across his wrist as if to take each and every bead in. Wolf easily knew what the boy was, and when said boy looked up and locked eyes with him, Wolf could tell the boy knew what he himself was as well.

His attention was drawn back to Kagome as she also stood up and followed Virginia, and he was quick to follow, leaving Tony with his crispy hedgehog and Wendell to defend himself from the gypsies.

Kagome's soft words were the first he heard. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just shocked that these birds can talk." Virginia shook her head, seemingly still having trouble wrapping her head around the idea of magic.

Kagome raised a brow and turned to the birds. They were black in body, but had flashes of gold and red in color. She moved closer to the cages that were strung up on a thin rope and raised her hand to hold a bouncing cage still and took in the birds that were inside it. "Please let us out. Please let us out."

Her eyes widened, but then again, talking animals of any kind were really nothing new to her. She was traveling with a cursed Prince that was in the body of a dog, with said body having been turned to gold, but still. Prince could talk to them and they could understand him.

Raising a finger, she poked it through a gap between the bars, her lips twitching when a bird nuzzled it's head into it before hopping to rest on her finger. "Please let us out. Pretty please."

Leaning in closer, she focused a small amount of her abilities to reach out towards the birds. They felt like normal birds, though there was something... off about them. She guess that it could be called magic. The birds themselves fluttered and hopped about in the cage, pushing themselves closer, somehow having sensed what she had just done. "Let us out! Pretty please! Let us out, we haven't done anything!"

"... the gypsies know how to catch them. They break their wings and sell them." Wolf's low voice broke Kagome from her thoughts, the his words didn't settle well in her mind with this new found knowledge.

Blinking and pulling her hand away, causing the bird that had been sitting on her finger to flutter before hopping onto a perch the cage provided, Kagome turned to pay attention to what Wolf was saying.

Wolf continued explaining the birds to them, standing tall between Kagome and Virginia. "See, some people believe if they eat them, they gain the magic that these birds have."

Virginia scowled at what Wolf just said as she turned back to the cages. "That's awful."

A bird chirped up, wings fluttering as it settled on a perch and tilted it's head in a way only a bird could. "That's not true. Please let us out. I have six little hungry ones."

"..." Kagome wrapped her arms about herself. If this had been the Feudal Era, such a thing would be possible. Eating something to gain their natural talents. Consuming another being in general worked. Look at Kaguya who ate the real Moon Princess. Or a better example, Naraku. Shaking her head, she rubbed her hands against her arms, disliking the sudden chill she just gained with the memories of such enemies. Spinning on her heel, she tried to ignore the cries and pleas of the birds behind her, and made her way back towards the log before the fire. Perhaps then she could get rid of the sudden chill.

Plopping back onto the log, she watched the flames dance and jump about, memories of camp nights that had long since past. Her lips quirked at the similarities between then and now. The spoiled dog? The Prince fit that one pretty well. Strong independent woman, was Virginia. The perverted role fit Wolf somewhat rather well, though he did keep his hands to himself which was a nice plus. All they needed now was a youth.

Watching Mr. Lewis try and tell the gypsies that Wendell wasn't a solid gold statue was entertaining, and then Wolf and Virginia returned from their observations of the birds. Seeing how upset her friend was, Kagome started a light conversation to hopefully take her friend's mind off the cause that upset her so. It was during said conversation that the Grandmother called out to have a table set up. Watching with interest, Kagome perked when she realized that the Grandmother was going to be reading their fortunes. She had seen a few readings done, both in the past and the present, so she was interested in how the readings were going to be done here.

Mr. Lewis was the first one called forward, sitting in his seat sideways, most likely to keep an eye on Wendell and still be able to pay attention to the old woman.

"I see great fortune coming to you." she laid a card on the table, to which Mr. Lewis pumped a fist, obviously liking what he was hearing. "And passing, straight through."

"Oh. That was the, uh, must have been that... you know." motioning between his stomach and chest, remembering the magic bean Virginia had told her about. "And uh... what about the future?"

"You find the fool." the old gypsy woman's brow lifted when her gaze returned to Tony.

"Uhuh. And that card? What's that card?" he leaned down closer to the table.

Her lips pursed slightly before she continued on with fortune telling. "The fool's friend, the oaf. He is joined by the buffoon, and the village idiot."

Kagome snickered under her breath at the mocking smirk the old woman wore as she started shuffling the cards back up. Mr. Lewis, upset, left the table quietly to return to Wendell. She had to give him some credit, he was being pretty loyal to the dog turned Prince, even after all the insults and demands said Prince made on him.

"I will read the girl." the sudden command from the woman had both Virginia and Kagome starting up to attention at her words. Both she and Virginia turned to face the woman, turned to each other before returning their gazes back to the woman. Seeing that they didn't know which one of them she meant, the woman nodded her head in Virginia's direction.

"You girl." her head tilted down as her gaze bore on Virginia in such a way that only one of age could achieve.

Forcing a smile, Virginia shook her head as she tried to decline her fortune to be read. "Oh, no thanks."

The woman's face became insistent as she leaned forward, staring Virginia down. Her friend lost her smirk and reluctantly moved to sit at the table. No sooner had she done so, the old woman started her reading.

"You are full of anger. You conceal much about yourself." she reached to the side and pulled out a pair of sheers. "I need a lock of your hair."

Virginia hesitated for a moment before bowing her head and allowing the woman to take said lock of hair. Kagome watched on with avid interest, never having seen a reading done in such a way before. The woman sprinkled some strands in a bowl that was already resting on the table. "You have a great destiny that stretches way back in time."

Raising a brow, Kagome could only wonder what the old woman meant. Her heart also increased it's tempo, wondering what the old woman would say as she read her. As she was quickly to see, all of them were going to be read whether they wanted to or not.

Virginia shook her head, already denying what the gypsy woman was saying. "I'm just a waitress, so I don't think there's any prizes so far."

The womans next words struck a chord in Virginia. "You have never forgiven your mother for leaving you."

The atmosphere around the table became tense and somewhat cool. It lasted for a few short moments before Virginia shook her head. "As I said, I'm a waitress and I'm not interested in having my fortune read."

Also upset with her reading, Virginia left the table and followed after her father. Kagome was concerned with her friend, but knew that asking would be a sort of intrusion and felt it best to allow her friend some time.

"Now you girl." the woman readjusted her shawl and then crossed her arms over her chest as she relaxed more in her seat.

Shaking her head, Kagome stepped forward and took a seat at the table and looked the old woman in the eye. She wasn't so much afraid, but cautious about what was about to come out in the open.

"You are not what you appear." the words had been said the moment Kagome herself had made herself comfortable in the chair opposite the old woman, and they were strong words.

Lips twitching slightly, Kagome couldn't help but comment to that. "When are we ever what we appear to be?"

The old woman grinned as she leaned in closer, searching her. "You already achieved what destiny had set out before, so long ago in time. You are many things; friend, family, ally, warrior, healer... lover."

Kagome raised her brow at the last one. That was news to her. Her brows pinched and eyes narrowed as she saw how the old woman looked behind her, towards the direction where Wolf was sitting.

"You have an old tie with wolves, they will grow stronger soon." the old woman smiled as she glanced at the child that was watching them with keen eyes. "I must thank you for the gift you gave him."

Kagome also looked towards the young boy, smiling when he felt her gaze and began to blush again. "It was my pleasure, so no thanks needed."

Her reading obviously done, and glancing over her shoulder, she chuckled lightly under her breath at how eager Wolf seemed.

Panting lightly, he watched after Kagome as he got comfortable in the chair. What the old woman had to say was more than he could hope for!

"Love and romance, please. Marriage, children, what is it going to take for the creamy girl of my dreams to say yes?" he leaned forward eagerly, more than ready to hear what the old woman had to say.

The old woman took his hand, reading his palm. Glancing up, he raised his brows in question, wondering what could possibly be taking her so long.

"I see death." her grip on his hand tightened.

He hunched his shoulders, not quite what he was hoping to hear.

"I see a young girl, dead, torn to pieces." her grip tightened even more as he tried to pull his hand back.

Glancing quickly between his palm and her eyes, not seeing what she was seeing. Nor believing it. "No-!" Seeing that she wasn't amused, he bucked up trying to change the subject. "See, I was thinking more along the lines of three girls and two boys."

Instead, the Grandmother was once again reading his palm, clearly ignoring his ideas of what he wanted to hear. "I see a fire being built." her sharp, old eyes were watching his every move. "You are going to be burnt on it."

"No!" when he tried to take his hands back, her grip merely tightened their hold around them, her eyes now boring on him, making him feel like a cornered animal.

"You are not what you seem." it was nowhere near as light as when she stated the same line for Kagome. It was heavy, full of truth, and judgemental in a way. "You are a wolf."

The moment the words left her lips, those closest drew their weapons, causing Wolf to panic somewhat, his eyes darting to each and every one of them as the took a few steps closer. Gaining control of his breathing, he spoke confidently as he stared her down. "So is your grandson."

Both looked towards said grandson, who was still keeping a wary eye on him. When he faced forward once again, the Grandmother was smiling. His hands free of her grip, they both leaned back into their seats, the old woman slapped the table playfully, pleased with something or other. "You must stay the night with us. Friends must stay together in such dangerous forests."

Seeing that he had her approval, not that he needed it but he did prefer living and freely, Wolf quietly made his way back to Kagome's side. The moment she was in his sight, and he could catch her scent, his tense posture melted away. Seeing her happily chatting with Virginia about something or other, and safe, caused all worry to disappear.

Going over his own hopes and dreams, which now seemed closer to becoming actual reality now that he met Kagome, he smiled at the pictures his mind came up with. Kagome by his side, which was quickly replaced with a pregnant Kagome, then swapped out with the two of them cooing over his first born. He was still unsure if he wanted a daughter or son first. Either way, he knew that they would have Kagome's eyes, perhaps her adorable nose and ears. Sitting down next to her, he brightened all the more when she gave him a smile. She returned to her conversation with Virginia, he and Tony jumping in when they had something to share or comment on.

Soon the fire began to die, and it was then that many started to return to their tents or wagons to sleep for the night. Kagome said they too should turn in for the night. Wolf, remembering the night he and Kagome shared a blanket back their second night chasing after Acorn, thought she wouldn't mind to have a repeat. The idea was shot down when she stated that she and Virginia would sleep on one side of the log they had used as a bench, while he and Tony would sleep on the other.

Pouting at the unfairness, he grumbled under his breath that he would find his own spot to sleep for the night. It didn't help when Kagome merely shrugged and settled down next to Virginia. He watched her for a while, making sure she was safe only to be distracted when he noticed the grandson quietly approach him. He observed the boy before moving over to make more room on the bench he was currently sitting on. It was a silent invitation, to indicate that he didn't mind the boy's presence, but was open to a sort of... companionship with him.

She could only let out a tire groan when she was brought to a semi state of consciousness due to someone shaking her shoulder insistently. Rubbing at her eyes, she looked up only to see Wolf, sitting up, she looked over the log to see that Tony was already up and ready, simply waiting for them.

Nodding her head, she turned to Virginia and gently shook her awake. "Come on, it's time to go."

As Virginia quickly went through the process of getting ready, it was slightly sluggish, Kagome quickly went over herself to make sure everything was there. Nodding her head after the quick check, she started towards Tony and Wolf only to stop when she saw their confused expressions. She quickly mirrored them when she heard Virginia make her way towards the bird cages instead of following her.

"What are you doing?" the question came out a hiss, seeing she was trying to keep as quiet as possible. When she got no reply, Kagome quickly followed after her friend and repeated her question.

"I'm going to free the birds. Help me." the request was more or less a demand.

Seeing that Virginia was determined, Kagome could only purse her lips and follow her example. Despite that she was helping Virginia, she did feel somewhat conflicted. Catching and selling these birds were the main income these people had, according to Wolf, and they had allowed them to stay. But hearing the twittered thanks from the birds did lifter her heart. She smiled as she opened the last cage and watched the birds instantly take flight and leave the camp.

Turning, she began to make her way towards Tony and Wolf, pausing when she noticed that Virginia was attempting the last cage, the one that hung from the Grandmother's wagon. Right next to the door.

"Virginia..." tone full of worry, Kagome's eyes darted between the door right behind Virginia and her friend herself.

Her friend ignored her warning to climb an upturned bucket which wasn't a stable boost. Virginia wobbled on her perch, which did not aid in her attempt to unlatch the cage, but a large smile was plastered on her face the moment the door swung open and the birds took flight. Everyone's easy breathing turned tense when Virginia's attempts at climbing down off the bucket turned into a loud ruckus. It had wobbled under the one foot that still stood atop it while the other was quickly lowering to something more solid.

The moment Virginia was climbing down the short amount of stairs back onto the ground, the bucket fell, knocking into a few conveniently placed items causing a clatter. With their stealth ruined, Tony and Wolf were quick to tell them it was time to go, to run even.

The Grandmother opened the top portion of the door and did a quick sweep of the camp, her upset at the empty cages easy to read. "After them! Quick!"

Kagome took a few steps, but paused to make sure her friend was behind her. Seeing her stumble about a bit, Kagome motioned for her to hurry up. "Come on Virginia!"

When she saw that her friend turned in her direction and started running getting a bit ahead of her, did Kagome deem it safe to start running herself. She was a few feet behind Virginia, ducking and dodging low hanging branches, let alone running around larger trees or jumping over fallen ones. Her heart pounded, but eased up slightly when the shouts behind her grew a little distant. When she reached what appeared to be a path, she paused momentarily to catch her breath, and try to see which direction the others had taken off in. That question was quickly answered when a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down into a ditch.

The sudden cry she was about to let out was muffled by a hand that was instantly placed over her cry died when she realized it was Wolf, and glancing to the side she saw Tony and Virginia pressing themselves against the steep wall of the ditch. Tilting her head back, Kagome listened to the shouts and pounding feet of the men that had been right behind her. Blinking curiously, the men stopped running down the path, but instead turned around, but she wasn't complaining.

Reaching up, she took hold of the hand Wolf had plastered against her mouth and gently pulled it away. No one said a words for what felt like forever, all waited tensely for a sign that their pursuers were in fact still there just above them. After a few more minutes of waiting, they finally eased their tense postures and dared to peek over the edge of the ditch to make sure the coast was clear.

Fixing her shirt back into place, Kagome looked back down the road they had all raced down. Her brows were drawn in confusion at their sudden halt in pursuing them, it didn't make any sense. Turning to face the other direction, she scanned the road and surrounding forest. It was lighter on this road, so hopefully that meant they were either on the edge or near to leaving this forest. She wasn't sure if she could put up with another day trip with all that moaning, groaning and distant screeching.

"I don't understand, the old woman called off the hunt." Wolf kept looking behind them, as if to make sure they really were no longer being pursued.

Tony gave a sharp yank to the chord that was wrapped around Wendel to pull him out of a small hole. "Maybe we were just that lucky, how about we just keep going? The sooner we get out of this forest, the better." he looked down to Wendel and soon began to crouch down. "Help me get Wendel up onto the path."

"Oh can't we just bury him? We can come back for him some time in the future." Wolf's frustrated tone was emphasized with throwing his arms down harshly at his sides.

Tony stood up straight and looked Wolf in the eye. "I'm not going to leave him here. I got him into this mess, I'm gonna get him out."

Wolf gave a short frustrated growl before turning around and helping Virginia and Kagome out of the bush that had grown in the ditch. It had grown thick, which had provided them the cover they needed, but it was still a pain to move through. Once they were clear, Wolf leaned up against the ditch wall. "I wonder why they gave up so easily. That's not like gypsies at all."

With those words, they took a few short minutes to catch their breaths before continuing on through the forest. Though their traveling had become much lighter and easier now that they were back on the road. Perhaps their trip through the forest would throw off this huntsman that was after them. But if there was one thing Kagome knew, it was that huntsmen were known for their tracking, regardless of the terrain.

As they traveled along the old worn road, they were more quiet now that they had the huntsman and the gypsies searching for them. After a while, Kagome began humming a song under her breath, needing something to break the silence of the forest. Around noon, she noticed how Mr. Lewis kept turning to Virginia, or better said, her hair. Her humming slowly died down as she began to observe Virginia's hair as well. Brows furrowed when she quickly came to a startling realization. After a of Mr. Lewis' continued observations, Virginia finally turned to her father.

"What is it?" her tone was openly curious.

"Um, you're hair. It looks, well, different." Tony stuttered out, not sure how to actually put into words what he was seeing.

Virginia let out an amused snort. "Oh yeah. That's cause I went to the beauticians last night."

Tony shook his head. "No, it's not that. It um. Well, it's grown."

Virginia paused, halting the rest of them, as she began to feel for her hair, pulling the ponytail over her shoulder and letting out a shocked gasp at how much longer it had become. She quickly pulled out the elastic from her hair and combed her fingers through her hair as she rushed forward towards a small babbling brook.

"Oh my god, it has grown!" she continued to run her fingers through her hair, her expression a mix or worry and wonder. "How did this happen?"

Wolf kneeled down next to her, absently plucking a few strands and then his expression lit up in realization. "Of course, the gypsies had some of your hair. You've been cursed."

The words settled heavily on all of them as their meaning sunk in. When Virginia broke the silence with a question Kagome was sure everyone was thinking of. "What am I going to do?"

"Braid it?" the comment from Tony, though it came out more of a question, seemed like an attempt to lighten the mood. Though his efforts were for naught.

Pushing on, they knew it would be best to continue travelling regardless of the news about Virginia's hair. The farther they traveled, the longer Virginia's hair continued to grow. When night had fallen, a storm had rolled in and thick and heavy rain drops that quickly soaked them through and chilled them to the bone. Virginia's long hair had grown to the point that Wolf and Kagome had taken turns to keep it from getting caught in low branches.

"Ow! Stop pulling it!" Virginia's cry echoed around them over the boom of thunder, but they continued to move forward.

Kagome let out a quiet sneeze and wrapped her arms tighter around her body, hoping to stave off the cold and keep some body warmth. Despite what was hunting them, they couldn't keep their pace, not this late and not in the current weather.

Another cry from Virginia when her hair got caught on some low branches had them all stopping their steps. Kagome rushed over to her friend's side and began to attempt to untangle the locks, though her hands shook and her fingers were numb from the cold.

"We need to stop, we can't continue on like this." Virginia also jumped into freeing her hair as well.

"We can't! There's still the huntsman!" Wolf spun about to face Virginia, his form hunched over Kagome's. It blocked the rain from pelting her, and immediately warmth began to surround her. She could only stock it up Wolf's wolf nature.

"I don't care, I can't go on anymore." Virginia hugged her now free hair to her chest.

"Where are we going to find shelter in the middle of the forest?" Wolf waved an arm about, his other securely wrapped around Kagome's shoulder to pull her closer into his form. She wasn't about to argue about him invading her personal space, she was very much enjoying the feeling that was returning to her fingers.

A sudden flash of lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder drew Kagome's attention to the side. When another flash of lightning danced across the sky, a small white washed cottage lit up in the inky blackness of the forest. Pulling away from Wolf, drawing his and everyone else's attention, she marched her way to the cottage. If it was occupied, she was more than willing to beg for shelter, if it was abandoned, all the better. Wolf had rushed to be next to her, pulling her once again into his sheltering hold to offer her protection from the weather and some warmth. When they reached the front door, he reluctantly pulled away and began beating down on the old wood.

After a few strong kicks, it burst open allowing plumes of dust out into the air before the rain cleared the air. The door crashed against a wall inside and Wolf pulled Kagome back to his side and rushed inside to get out of the rain. The others ducked in after, their forms hunched, huddled and shivering but they were all glad to be out of that rain. Dusty cobwebs hung from the ceiling, thick layer of dust covered everything, stray bits of the forest had somehow managed to litter across the floor. It seems the cottage had been left abandoned for quite a long time.

They separated and began searching. Kagome walked over towards the fireplace, crouching down, she spied a dusty fire poker and picked it up and used it to look through the small pile of charred wood and ashes. Looking to the side, there was a small pile of old logs. She nibbled on her lower lip as she thought of starting a fire. With them being hunted, the smoke might just lead the huntsman to them, without it though, one if not all of them could end up sick from being caught in that storm. Pulling her bag from her shoulders, she began digging through for her matches, hoping that they hadn't been soaked as well. Giving a soft cry of victory when she found them, finding that they were still dry upon discovery, she placed the small matchbox to the side before gathering some logs and setting up to start a fire. She let out another soft sneeze as she reached for the matchbox, glad for having decided to go with starting a fire. The sounds of soft pops and cracking from the dry tinder echoed around her as the fire greedily consumed the leaves and twigs before starting on the logs.

By the time the others returned into the main room, they all let out excited cries at the fire that had grown to a good size. Lights and shadows danced in the room, the fire had may have grown, but it's warmth had yet to spread out into the entire room. Tony and Virginia rushed forward to place themselves next to Kagome, eager to warm their fingers. Wolf followed at a more sedate place, grumbling slightly before he hunkered down as close as he could get to Kagome.

Having gained enough warmth from the fire herself, Kagome moved back to make more room for Tony and Virginia. They immediately moved to fill the space she had freed while Kagome herself began to remove her still soaked sweater. Getting up, she carefully placed it on the back of a tiny chair, shivering when the cool air brushed against her now bare and chilled skin. While her shirt may be damp, it was better than soaked and the fire would get to the point where it would dry quickly enough.

When she settled back on the floor next to Wolf who had followed after her example and removed his own coat. He was currently smoothing out a blanket, the same one Kagome had given him that night on the boat.

"Where on earth do you keep that thing?" Kagome leaned back on her hands, watching Wolf check to see if the blanket was damp as well.

"I carry it with me." he turned to her with a pleased smile, his voice rumbling with a light and low growl.

Rolling her eyes and indulging in a smile, she bumped shoulders with him. "I knew that much. I meant where do you keep it? You aren't carrying a bag to store it in. And last I saw, your pockets weren't that deep."

Wolf simply smiled down at her, pleased to be having a conversation with her and to have her undivided attention. "Magic."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his answer. "Right, says the guy that has been avoiding everything magical since we've started this crazy journey." she moved to stretch her legs in front of her and lean on her elbows instead. "So, what did you learn in your search of this place?"

"We're actually in Snow White's cottage." he turned to Kagome to observe her reaction. He had quickly learned that she was the only one that easily accepted the truth of his world. That isn't to say she took it at face value, but she knew of magic and assessed the reality they were currently in. Tony and Virginia on the other hand were always questioning everything they came across, always questioning the world around them in disbelief. From their reactions since they broke out of the prison, had lived soft lives and were not used to living without their conveniences.

A soft sneeze broke him out of his thoughts and drew his attention onto Kagome. She was once again sitting up, her brows furrowed slightly as she brushed her nose. "Oh, I really hope I don't end up with a cold because of this storm." she ended with a soft sniffle.

The room was finally growing warmer, allowing them all to relax for the first time since the boat. While camping with the gypsies had been nice, they did provide them with food and warmth, the fear of them doing something during the night had made sleep hard to achieve and not all that restful. The storm outside was still raging on, but it sounded like a distant trouble with the roof and walls protecting them and a roaring fire warming them.

"I don't think we really should have a fire." Wolf spoke up, though he move to push the logs to keep said fire alive and going.

"Well, I for one don't care. I'm not going to bed with wet hair." Virginia muttered as she held her hair up so she could dry it as best she could.

Wolf gave a huff before pulling back and resting comfortably before the fire. Tony had found a more comfortable spot for himself, but was still close enough to the fire to keep warm. It allowed him to lounge in a chair, kick up his feet and keep a close eye on Wendel. He was about to speak up when a noise, not caused by the storm, sounded from outside. Everyone froze up, thinking it was either the huntsman or the gypsies that had finally found them. All of them tensed when a few more noises were heard before a thump and then silence. But Kagome's sharp ears caught something she hadn't heard in years, and it had her rushing up the stairs and to the door.

The others whispered harshly at her, but her instincts knew what she had heard and were calling at her to do action regardless of the unknown that waited back out in the storm. She ripped the door wide open and searched past the bleakness of the stormy night for the cause of the noise. When it echoed next to her, and below her, her eyes immediately darted down and grew wide at the sight that greeted her. The boy from the gypsy camp laid crumbled before the door, barely leaning against the stone wall. But it was the dark stain she could easily recognize despite the lack of lighting for what it was, blood. And it was dangerously close to his heart. It was when she crouched down to pick him up when Wolf appeared up behind her.

"What is it?" he took up the entire doorway by gripping the door frame, making himself looking larger.

Kagome gave a soft grunt as she stood up, holding the boy close to her as tenderly as possible. When she turned to enter, she locked eyes with Wolf and watched the emotions that swept over through them. Shock, worry, anger and then a frantic edge before they darted up to look at her and then scan the woods. "What if it's a trick from the gypsies?"

"I could care less if it's a trap. He's injured and soaked to the bone. I'm not letting him stay out in this storm." her tone was firm with the underlying command that Wolf step aside.

One of his hands dropped allowing Kagome to quickly walk past him. Wolf remained to search the woods once more before deeming it safe and locking the door behind him to return to the warm room. Kagome was gently easing the boy onto the floor before the fire, ignoring the demanding questions from Tony and Virginia. By the time Wolf was next to her, she was pulling the boy's shirt off of him as gently as possible which exposed his sickly pallor and sluggishly bleeding wound. Tony and Virginia's questions halted and could only sit there and watch as Kagome observed the wound.

"Wolf, pass me my bag please." without looking up, she raised a hand and waited for her bag to be placed in her hand.

He quickly jumped in to help her so she could help the boy. While he did worry that it could be a trap, he also deeply hoped she would be able to save the boy. The moment the bag was in her hand, she tore her eyes away from the boy to pull out a white metal box and then thrust it at Virginia. "Virginia, you're going to help me."

Virginia could only mutely nod her head, shocked at seeing the boy injured and near death. She quickly opened the kit with fumbling fingers, the sight before her striking a chord. She absently pulled some gauze and bandages. This was nothing like treating her father's whip wounds. This was done to a child. Looking up at Kagome, she was shocked to see her act so calmly, her moves were quick and accurate, but they were definitely calm. She almost had a detached look to her eyes.

Pulling out a water bottle, Kagome poured it over the wound washing the blood away and getting a clear look at the wound. It was clean, which was good for her. A single hole with two cuts on either side which told her what caused the wound, an arrow. She highly doubted the gypsies would do this to trap them, not this close to the boy's heart. Pouring some more water over the wound, she began to tell Virginia what to give her so she could treat the wound properly. It was when she was finally bandaging the wound and securing it, did the boy wake up.

All eyes drew to his face as he began to stir. Kagome drew her hands back and Virginia gently placed the first aid kit down next to her gently. Kagome's hands curled, one in her lap and one around the half full water bottle. A soft and quiet groan filled the silence between everyone and Kagome felt the tension leave her when his eyes fluttered open beneath furrowed brows. His focus was first at a random point on the ceiling beyond them, but with a few dragged out moments his hazel eyes began focus on them. With a sharp inhale he began an attempt at scuttling away from him.

Kagome jumped into action, the bottle already placed beside her so she could gently halt him and ease him back. "Easy there, we just managed to stop the bleeding and patch you up. No need to aggravate it anymore." she became worried when he flinched at her hands.

They all remained silent as his eyes darted from each of them, to his new surroundings, back to them and then repeated. His brows were drawn together and his eyes wide, his body shook slightly as he still rested on his elbows. Kagome's hands hovered in the air, unsure of what would be the best move to do. "Do you remember how you got here?" her voice was calm and quiet in hopes of not startling him.

His entire attention jerked back towards her, his wide eyes sharp and searching. He wasn't just a hurt and frightened child, he was more like a hurt and frightened animal. His eyes narrowed the slightest amount before he shook his head in jerking motions. He had yet to speak up, which worried Kagome.

"I found you outside. Why are you not with the others, with your family?" her words were apparently the breaking point. No sooner had the words left her lips, did the boy freeze up, eyes widen and he let out a strangled whimper before he launched himself at her.

"Omph!" the strength behind his actions surprised her into falling back. An arm automatically wrapped around his shoulders while the other moved to catch her from falling back onto the floor. Looking down, she could only blink at the curly light brown hair that was pressed just under her chin. When she felt more than heard him crying, her posture eased and she began to rub circles into his back. Her actions only caused his grip to tighten around her, his hands fisting the back of her shirt to the point she felt his nails digging through the fabric and leaving raised welts on her skin.

When his shoulders began to shake, Kagome pulled the boy closer to her and began rocking back and forth with him wrapped gently in her hold. Her other hand rose to stroke the back of his head, her fingers easing through any tangles she came upon. After a while of her simply doing nothing but this in hopes of easing the boy's troubles, Tony finally spoke up.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep him here? I mean, we were running away from them this morning." his tone was more curious than anything else, there was also a slight edge to it, confliction with his own words.

"I'm not about to force him back out there in his condition. And even if he were perfectly healthy, I wouldn't force him out in this weather." her eyes flicked up to Tony, a sharp gleam in them that startled the older man.

The others could only blink at the fierceness that shone through her eyes, how her hold tightened around the boys shoulders and the boy reacted instinctively by freezing up at Tony's words and apparently trying to squeeze Kagome. It had been a side of Kagome they had never seen, Tony and Virginia that is, or ever suspected she was ever capable of. They had been quick to learn that she had a soft spot for children, having witnessed past interactions between her and children. But this fierce protectiveness was something new to them. For Wolf, it was shocking and an eye opener. More than that, it warmed something in him to see her acting so protective over the boy, despite her knowledge of what the boy was. It made him love her all the more, as well as have his mind go down how she would interact with their own children, what they would look like… as well as making them.

He gently nudged her to gain her attention, he watched as she dragged her attention away from the boy though her gaze still lingered on him before she finally looked at him. Oh how he loved it when her attention was on him! To have those too blue eyes staring back at him, so honest and open and he could easily read the emotions in them. Another whimper from the boy drew his attention and had his running thoughts come to a crashing halt. Right, the boy. Mentally shaking his head, he pointed out a spot where Kagome could be more relaxed while tending to the boy. It had been the reason why he had gained her attention, his worry for her comfort.

She followed his gaze to where he had indicated and turned back to him to nod her head. He was pleased she was following his lead, it showed that she trusted him and he had to refrain from breaking out into a grin. He fidgeted as Kagome struggled to move just off to the side, the boy not wanting to move or leave her hold. Not that Wolf could blame the boy, he had had the opportunity to already hold Kagome in his own arms and relished the idea of being able to do so again soon. Because it was a matter of when and not if, not if he had anything to say about it. She was his one true love after all!

Once Kagome finally settled more comfortably in her new spot, she continue her ministrations in trying to calm and ease the boy. The room was quiet save for the crackling of the fire, Kagome's humming, and the few quiet whimpers the boy let out. Watching with a slight pang of jealousy at how the boy had all of Kagome's attention, Wolf had a fight with himself about how being jealous of an injured boy. Still crouched near Kagome, Wolf pulled out a familiar blanket and shifted to wrap it around Kagome's shoulders.

"Seriously, where do you keep that thing? Some sort of bottomless pocket?" Kagome raised a brow in his direction as her eyes scoured his form as if to find said pocket.

"You're more than welcome to look, I'm not going to stop you." he smiled as she rolled her eyes while shaking her head, but it was the amused smile she wore that had him pleased.

"Pervert." her arms grabbed hold of the blanket's edges and wrapped it tighter around her and the boy, whom was now sniffling quietly and appeared to not be willing to relinquish his hold on Kagome.

Virginia was absently drying her hair from her spot near the fireplace, though her attention was more often than not drawn to her friend Kagome. Seeing her snuggled in the large blanket from their first night in this strange world, holding onto a boy as if it were natural to as breathing and resting comfortably next to Wolf… she could honestly admit that they made a very picturesque scene. Like a family.

"Hey Dad?" she leaned towards her father, only to watch in silence for a few moments as her father polished the now golden statue of Wendell. When she called for his attention again, he finally looked up.

"Virginia? Yeah, what?" he pulled Wendell closer to himself and his eyes reflectively searched the dark corners of the cabin.

She bobbed her head towards where Wolf and Kagome were conversing quietly. "What do you think?"

Tony blinked before finally turning his attention to the three that had separated themselves from him and Virginia. His lips did purse at seeing how close Wolf was sitting next to Kagome despite the warning he had given the other male. But the thing was, was she not his daughter she was also an adult meaning she could make her own choices. Though he would keep an eye out for his daughter's friend, he was a father himself and they did sort of take in the young woman when she moved over from Tokyo.

With his thoughts growing tired from the exhausting day, Tony shrugged his shoulders before shifting to settle more comfortably in his chosen spot next to the fire place. "Huh."

Virginia's brows furrowed at the answer her father gave her. In fact, she wasn't sure if it was an answer or a comment. Brows still furrowed, Virginia scooped a new section of hair to dry, though her gaze would jump to the three that looked rather cozy wrapped up in the blanket. She had to do a double take when she realized that Kagome had shuffled to make room for Wolf under the blanket as well. They were whispering in hushed tones, but Kagome's attention was more or less on the boy.

Kagome hummed at the few things Wolf was sharing with her about wolves in general, though she did throw in a few things she had learned from hanging out with Kouga and his pack. She smiled softly at the slightly awed expression Wolf had given her, though she had caught the slight narrowing of his eyes whenever she brought Kouga up. It was kinda cute, in a way. She was glad that he was nothing like Inuyasha or Kouga, well for the most part. Wolf did have a tendency to get a little touchy-feely, but it was in rather innocent ways. So far. She was really hoping it didn't go past that and something that leaned more towards how Miroku got his itch.

Looking down, she brushed some hair out of the boy's eyes and carefully smoothed her fingers over his brow. When he simply continued to sniffle quietly, apparently having cried himself out, and stare out at nothing she let out a low hum in hopes to ease him.. When she shifted to get more comfortable, his grip tightened on her and his eyes flew up to her own in a frantic panic.

Once she was more comfortable, she drew her arms around him to pull him closer. "It's alright, I'm not going anywhere." her brows furrowed when his fingers once again dug into her back. When he simply continued to stare at her, she thought to try another approach. "I didn't get your name. I'm Kagome."

"...Pesha." at the barely there whisper, Kagome blinked and leaned down closer wondering if she had heard him or imagined it at all. But when he kept his mouth shut and continue to stare at her, she smiled softly.

"Pesha? Did I say that right?" he barely nodded, her smile warmed. "It's a very nice name."

Feeling she accomplished something, Kagome allowed her body to relax a bit more which also meant leaning more against Wolf. It had been a tiring day, running from the Hunter, then from the gypsies, getting caught in that storm and then finding Pesha. She continued to rubbing soothing circles on Pesha's back or comb her fingers through his curly hair. He was adorable, his curly blond hair, olive tan skin and hazel eyes. He was still a boy, but with the nature of what he was, there was also a sort of wild like innocence to him. He would grow to be a breaker of many hearts.

"...thank you…" at the quiet whisper, Kagome turned back to the boy.

"Hmm, what was that?" she paused in combing his hair.

"...thank you. Grandmother said what you gave me was very special, and very powerful." his words were quiet, and she could pick up the fear that still seemed to grip him.

"There is no need for thanks, I gave it to you freely and happily." her smile wilted a bit as she brush his bangs away once again. "I'm just sorry that it didn't help."

When an arm wrapped around her shoulders and gave her a comforting squeeze, Kagome turned to Wolf. She had to bite down on her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Even after everything she's been through while in the Feudal Era, such events still struck a deep chord in her. Blinking in surprise, she stared wide eyed when Wolf drew his other hand from her face and she was shocked to see the tips of his fingers wet. She was crying?

When Wolf drew her into his hold and tucking her under his chin, a low rumble shook through his frame and into her own and Kagome instantly realized what he was doing. Inuyasha had done it to ease and comfort her a few times when things really got to her. Her hold tightened around Pesha and Kagome smiled despite her crappy feelings at how he seemingly wanted to crawl deeper into her hold.

When she finally calmed down and relaxed, she couldn't help but mentally roll her eyes at the comedic irony that history was once again repeating itself. For her at least, and while she didn't like how their group now acquired their newest member, she would gladly help him in any way she could.


	7. Chapter 7

Like every other morning, Kagome's internal clock woke her up in time with the sun. It had become apparent that it didn't matter if she was in a different time, a different part of the world or a whole new world altogether, if the sun was up then so was she. But she felt so cozy, wrapped up in warmth and safe that she wanted to relax just a little bit longer before having to get up. It was when a set of arms tightened around her waist and drew her closer to a form that rested behind her and a second figure at her front that burrowed deeper into her own hold, that the memories of last night came crashing back down on her.

Looking down, she raised a hand to brush Pesha's bangs out of his face. There were some lingering traces of tear tracks on his cheeks, her thumb absently wiped them away, while there was slight bruising beneath his eyes. Her heart lurched once again at the heavy settling of the truth of the fact that Pesha was now an orphan. Combing her fingers through his hair, her mind recalled a very similar morning after Shippo had first joined their little motley crew.

When a nose began brushing up her neck in snuffling noises, drawing cooler air on her comfortably warmed skin, she raised her shoulder to tuck behind her ear. There was a huff from the male behind her though a low rumbling shook through her when the nose buried itself in her hair instead.

"Monring, my little lamb chop." the pleased tone in Wolf's voice and the ridiculous nickname had Kagome rolling her eyes.

"Good morning. And please stop comparing me to food." she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"But you smell so..." a low growl broke out between his words and a smile stretched across his lips. "...delicious."

Elbowing him lightly when Pesha stirred in her hold, she whispered to Wolf. "There is a child present." she grumbled under her breath about how all males seemed to have a one track mind to certain things.

Wolf could only smirk and snuggled closer to Kagome, she hadn't rebuffed his affections! While she hadn't returned them, it was a step forward in his opinion. And on top of that, he was able to witness her interact with a child and mother him and could only hope and plan to continue seeing her in such a state in the future. Oh, she was the girl of his dreams! With those thoughts in mind, he once again buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply of her natural scent. When the scent of breezy spring instead of cozy autumn reached his brain, his brows furrowed and he pulled away to get a better look at what was denying him of being able to soak in Kagome's scent.

Cracking open his eyes, he blinked blankly at the blond hair that was somehow tangled with Kagome's own dark locks. It was when it wriggled and wove through more black hair in a slithering sort of motion that had Wolf push up to support his body on his arms to be able to follow the blond hair to their origin. Eyes widening, he whipped his head about in order to observe the entire room of the cottage they were in.

"Huff puff!" his hands were frantic to get the creeping hair off of him before he moved to were Kagome still rested with Pesha still in her arms.

Kagome rolled over and gazed up at him through narrowed eyes that looked to still be heavy with sleep, and if the situation were any other, he would be praising her beauty and worshiping her. But instead, he was fighting with Virginia's still growing hair that had managed to reach even under the blanket.

"What are you do...ing...?" her question trailed off as her gaze followed the fistfulls of blond hair that he was pulling away. After a few more moments of watching him, she sat up herself and her eyes followed to the source of the blond hair. "...by the Kami..."

At this point, Pesha woke up with a strangled sound at the back of his throat and also sat up. He managed to keep as close to Kagome as possible, his fisted hands rose to rub at his eyes. When he yawned, Kagome turned to him and absently plucked some of Virginia's hair the got caught in his own curls. Wolf was still fighting with removing the hair from where they had rested, and in the process, accidentally snagged on a few strands that were closer effectively tugging on them and waking Virginia herself.

"Ow!" her sudden and pained cry jerked Tony awake, his feet dropping from their prop atop and small chair with a loud thump. Virginia herself bolted upright, her hand soothing the sore spot where her hair had been tugged and face scrunched up in a scowl of pain. "What are you doing?"

Her words were still slurred with sleep, her eyes cracking open and turned to where Wolf was still struggling to untangle himself from the ever growing hair and blanket. When she realized what he was doing, her eyes widening in a panicked state as her hands rose to clutch to her hair to a point her knuckles were white.

"Oh my god... It's even growing up the stairs!" her hands were then pulling her hair back to herself, perhaps in a frantic attempt to halt it's growth. Her tone was worried, it's pitching rising and almost cracking at the end.

At her cry, everyone was struggling to untangle themselves from her ever growing hair as well as free it from wherever it managed to snag itself within the cabin. It was struggle to do, as well as each of them carted armfuls of hair where Virginia promptly dropped to sit atop of tree stump with a huff. The hair was carefully placed on the ground around her feet, and the all sat there with no idea what to do.

When a soft and low grumbling echoed in the air around them, Kagome turned towards Pesha, chuckled softly when he ducked his head and wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach. She knew the signs of hunger, especially in children and then she smiled when she spotted the blush that quickly stole over his cheeks. Patting his head, she stood her full height and returned to the cabin. She just hoped the left over food from the other day was still good, and not wrapped in any fallen hair from Virginia.

Spotting it where she left it last night, it was while she was checking it's contents for any stray hairs when Wolf and Tony came back in themselves and began searching through shelves, small chests and all sorts of corners. Standing up and shouldering her bag, Kagome watched the men with a raised brow as they loaded their arms with various tools. She blinked when she realized the tools were all capable of cutting, most likely in hopes of cutting Virginia's hair.

Leaving the men to their appointed task, and returned to where Virginia and Pesha were still seated. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out two sandwiches, and an apple. "The sandwiches are no longer the freshest, but their still edible." she held the food out towards Virginia and Pesha, not surprised in the least that they each choose a sandwich and Kagome was left with the apple.

Biting into the still juicy apple, Kagome contemplated Virginia's hair when she spotted it continued to grow at a creeping pace. When Tony and Wolf returned with their tools and began the process in attempting to cut Virginia's hair. The men had tried every tool by the time Kagome, Virginia and Pesha had finished their breakfast. Kagome absently threw the rest of her apple away.

"Oh this is getting us nowhere!" Tony threw down a pair of hedge clipper, or very large shears, with an aggravated huff.

"Kagome, can't you do something?" the sudden question from Virginia had her blinking down at the frustrated girl, her eyes all but begging and pleading.

Pursing her lips, Kagome's eyes darted up to the crown of Virginia's head. "I'm not too sure. This sort of magic is something I'm not exactly familiar with, and I haven't broken any curse in a long, long time." she reached out to the hair, running her fingers through the strands. It's was difficult to pick up the traces of the curse itself, the world they were currently was saturated with magic, the land, water, the very air they breathed in was chalk full of magic. Nibbling down on her lower lip, then there was also the fact that the origin on the curse was far behind them and vastly different than anything she had ever come across.

As if sensing her hesitation, Virginia spoke up once again. "Please Kagome? This growing hair is going to be death of me!" her gripped the hair at her temples with a soft and strangled shriek that caused Pesha and Wolf to wince at it's high pitched tone.

"I... I don't think I'll be able to break it, maybe slow it down some. I shouldn't even be messing with it." she locked eyes with Virginia, groaning at the large begging puppy dog eyes she was giving her. "Virginia... my abilities are not some sort of magical eraser. It's more like a chemical mix, it could very well explode in our faces, and badly at that."

Still, Virginia pleaded up at Kagome with her eyes, as well as muttering 'please' quietly and repeatedly. Kagome let out a sigh and agreed to do what she could. "Just don't blame me if nothing happens. Or it blows up in our faces."

Virginia hummed with a smile, seemingly glad to have gotten her way, not that Kagome blamed her. She would have been willing to do or chance anything to end such a curse herself. Focusing, she tried dissecting what she could, gaining a very vague understanding of how the curse was constructed. Slowly and warily, she began cutting certain strings of the curse. It was much like clipping wires of a ticking time bomb, one wrong clip and even such a curse like the one Virginia was under could become deadly. After clipping a few more strings, she felt the tension tighten and knew she had to pull back.

Her hands retreated. "I managed to slow the growing down, but if I attempt any more, I might just make it worse." she offered her friend an apologetic smile and lift of her shoulders.

"Slowed it down? You mean, you couldn't stop it?" Virginia whimpered as she looked down her seemingly never ending hair. "I'm going to die of long hair!"

The sound of a chirping bird landing on a low hanging branch near the motley crew went unnoticed, until it spoke up. "Don't despair. Because you saved my life, I will tell how to cut your hair." it hopped along the branch and cocked it's head in an angle only a bird could accomplish. "Deep in the forest there is a woodsman with a magic ax, that when swung, it never fails to cut or miss. It will cut your hair and end the curse."

No sooner had the bird shared the information did it take off and it caused them all to begin preparing to search for this mysterious woodsman. A close call with a rather questionable apple that grew outside Snow White's cottage was the only delay, but they set off once they all had an appointed task. Kagome stuck with Pesha, much to Wolf's ire who was stuck with dragging Wendell and Tony with carting Virginia's hair. They were making rather good time, Kagome was keeping an eye on Pesha in case his wound reopened or he needed anything, but he stuck to her like a burr and his eyes darting everywhere. He was still frightened and was paying extra close attention to their surroundings, not that she could blame him. His would be murderer was still out there, and if Kagome had to say who she thought it was, she was betting on this Huntsman character that had Wolf so agitated over.

Looking down at the boy next to her, she nudged him as best she could with the arm wrapped around his shoulders. "You holding up alright?"

Sadly, all she got was him turning his face up towards her and his large hazel eyes directed at her. After a few moments of simply staring up at her, he once again attempted to bury himself into her side and clinging tightly to her. She let out a sigh, Shippo had been the same after she had first taken him under her wing. With that in mind, she would give him some time to mourn for his family. But if it went on too long, she would try and bring him out of his shell. No matter how annoying, hurtful, or uncaring it seemed to him.

"Be careful, or you'll trip." Tony's words drifted up from his position at the rear of the group up to her ears.

As did Virginia's immediate response. "Yeah, no kidding." It was followed by scuffling, that cause Kagome to look back and see what exactly was going on. Despite having slowed down the rate in which it grew, Virginia's hair was still growing at an alarming rate. She couldn't even fathom the length it would be at had she done nothing. It was apparently also making Virginia's patients grow shorter the longer it grew.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh I think I got a scent!" the excited cry from Wolf had everyone's immediate attention as the gathered around him. His nose thrust high into the air as he breathed in deeply.

Furrowing his brows for the hundredth time, Tony adjusted his hold on the arm full of his daughter's hair though silently thankful for the pause. "What? Whose?"

Still breathing in the air around them, Wolf allowed his nose to lead him in the direction that was the freshest. "I'm sure it's the Huntsman. He's near. We must move faster!" his eyes bore into each of them, as if trying to make them see the severity of their situation.

Pesha whimpered and clung tighter to Kagome, though a light and high pitched growl did replace it as he dug his fingers into the fabric of her jacket. Kagome instinctively tried to sooth him, her hand running through his hair as her eyes darted about half expecting this Huntsman to dart out at any moment. But despite knowing what Wolf said to be the truth in them needing to move faster, Pesha's wounds were still healing and she was unaware of how much blood he had lost between them finding him and him leaving the Gypsy camp. And that wasn't the only problem, there was also another factor to take into account, Virginia's hair.

"Hello, I can't go any faster!" her grip on her hair tightened and shook as if to point out the damnable source of her ire.

Wolf pursed his lips as he stared the cursed woman down, easily upset with their current situation as she was. "But Virginia, this man is going to catch us within an hour if we don't-!"

Tony broke into Wolf's triad, seeing that they currently couldn't move faster then they already were, but not seeing any other available options either. "Alright, alright, alright. But what are we going to do?"

There was silence for a mere moments, until Wolf jumped at them with an idea. As absurd as it was, they really didn't have other options left to work with. "Here's what I'll do. I'll hide you."

Blinking, Kagome stared Wolf down unsure if she heard him correctly. "Hide us?"

His head whipped around so he faced her directly. "Yes. This Huntsman is very good. But, but he follows tracks. He cannot smell things like an animal. I'll lead him in a big circle... and then come back for you tomorrow."

The three of them were instantly arguing against the plan, for various reasons. But Kagome shook her head as if to clear Virginia's and Tony's complaints. Wolf however was ignoring them, a somewhat manic grin on his face. "Hurry! We'll start with Prince."

When he began digging a hole, Kagome felt like chocking on the long suffering sigh that wanted to break lose. Great, she was going to be buried like a bone. Oh the irony. So, in order to speed things along, she decided it would be best to help him, though she did leave a threat out in the open for all. "Mention this to any one... and I'll hurt you." She was sure if Inuyasha had been around, he'd have a good laugh at her expense.

When the hole for her and Pesha was finished, she sat in the cold damp dirt staring at Wolf as he covered the others up. She was distracted when she helped Pesha into the shallow hole next to her, but when she heard Wolf approach she whispered out her worries to him. "What about you? Will you be alright?"

Wolf sucked in a breath when those big true blue eyes were directed at him, full of worry and fear. Not worry and fear caused from him, but for him, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and announce that nothing in the world could harm him. Or simply run off to where they could live their happily ever after with their children. He grudgingly included Pesha, instinctively knowing that Kagome would not leave the boy behind.

But knowing such tactics would not ease her, he offered a small smile in hopes to prove that he was serious in his efforts to ease her. "I'll be one step ahead of him." he tapped the side of his nose before gently easing her to lie back so he could begin covering the hole.

When she was completely laid back, with her hair pillowing around her and wide eyes still tinged with a hint of worry looking up at him, he had to bite back on the whimper at the sight she made. Oh how he wanted to join her, hold her, cuddle and coddle her, breath in her scent, kiss her and taste her and-! Shaking his head, he watched as she drew Pesha closer to her side and tried to comfort the boy. The sting of jealousy left a bitter taste on his tongue. But he wouldn't leave the boy out in the cold, especially not after what he had just been through and not when he had Kagome to help. Unlike himself... and no matter how he wanted to be in Pesha's place.

Hastily, he began placing branches and twigs across the hole only cover them with leaves. And it wasn't just to hide them from the Huntsman, but to also hide away the tempting picture Kagome presented that really called to his deeper instincts as a wolf. Finishing off by scattering the last of the leave, he observed the clearing to make sure the covers looked natural. "Best I could do. Are you okay?"

A rasped whisper from underneath barely reached his ears. "Yes." pale, feminine fingers peaked through the spaces a little further away, twitching slightly in a wave. His own hand reached out, jumping at them in the need to feel contact. Despite that she was cool, that warmth that was purely Kagome still radiated from even the tips of her fingers.

When Kagome pulled her hand back, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at Wolf's next command for them not to breath. His steps grew distant quickly, and she vaguely felt his aura leave the clearing. Shaking her head, though regretting it for the dirt it minutely kicked up, she turned to face Pesha. The arm that he rest upon carefully lifted so she could pull a leaf that had fallen off of him, offering a small smile when he looked up at her. The both of them quickly froze when the sounds of footsteps, far to careful and planned to be Wolf echoed around them heavily.

When Pesha looked up at her once again, she could see the fear in his eyes as well as the anger just churning in the corners. Carefully, she brought up her free arm and placed a finger at her lips to ensure her remain silent. Lowering her hand, her eyes turned to their only shield between the Huntsman and them and peered between the spaces for any sign of the Huntsman.

It was maddening, waiting silently and as still as they could possibly could while the one hunting them stood but a couple of feet away from where they hid. Her heart felt like it was racing and sounded like a thunderstorm in her ears. So loud, she was surprised that it didn't reveal their hiding location. Finally, the sounds of footsteps leaving the clearing eased the painful tension in her body. And then, as soon as she felt like she would simply fall apart at the seams, a quiet small sneeze sounded in the air. A snapping of a twig as the steps halted let them know, the Huntsman had heard the sneeze no matter how small, quiet and muffled it had been and was more than looking for where it came from.

When the silence once again grew stifling as they were unsure of what to do, Tony's cry sounded around them. "Run!"

As if they had all been shot up with adrenaline and electricity that shot them up out of their hiding spots and running for their very lives. Kagome was sure she was dragging Pesha rather than guiding him as she took to following behind Tony. All the times she ran in the Feudal Era was proving useful once again, though if the stitch forming in her side was anything to go by, she was a little out of shape.

When she and Pesha reached Tony's side, she was instantly checking the boy over to make sure his wound hadn't reopened during the short stint. He was panting heavily, his complexion a little paler and sweat dotted his brow but the wraps didn't tear off. Picking up on his shaking hands, she began rummaging through her bag and pulled out a water bottle. When she uncapped it and handed it to Pesha, she stood up and looked in the direction they had come. There was no Huntsman, but there was also no Virginia.

"Where's Virginia?" her eyes searched the surrounding trees for a break in color, listened for any sounds above distant birds of someone running to catch up.

Tony jumped at the question also searched for his missing daughter. "What? She was right behind me."

Feeling a tugging at her shirt, Kagome looked down at a shy Pesha. She crouched down to be at eye level with him, pleased that his cheeks were taking on a rosy hue and his breathing was slowing to a normal rate. When their eyes locked, he leaned forward.

"I heard her yell. I think the Huntsman caught her." he pulled away slowly, his eye large and tired. Silently, he handed the bottle back.

"Okay. Are you alright?" she accepted the offered bottle, a hand brushing a few stray strands out of his face. When he nodded his head, she smiled. Standing up once again, she finished the rest of the water in her bottle and absently replaced the cap and stuffed it back into her bag. Licking her lips, she searched once again the path she had passed through with hopes that Virginia would come huffing through complaining about her hair. When that didn't happen, she turned to the others. "I think we need to back track. If Virginia was captured by the Huntsman, we might be able to track in which direction they went."

She had not even taken more than a step before a pair of small hands tightly and desperately wrap around her wrist. Looking back, her brows furrowed at the wide eyed stare Pesha was giving her. "I will not allow him to hurt you. But I will not abandon my friend either." her promise appeared to not have swayed him.

Looking up at Tony, she flicked her head in the direction that lead back towards the clearing. He nodded and hurried along the path, giving Kagome and Pesha a moment of privacy. When his steps grew distant, Kagome turned to look back at Pesha. "Would you rather wait for Wolf to return before we look for Virginia?"

He simply continued to stare at her, silently pleading, but after a few more moments of silence, he gave the tiniest nods of his head. Nodding her own in response, she slowly lead the way back to the clearing, not minding or paying attention to the slight digging of his nails into her skin. She quickly spotted Tony leaning against a tree. "Any sign or clue which direction they went?"

Throwing his hands into the air before him. "No! I'm not a tracker, or a hunter or anything like that! I fix things, and horribly according to my last boss."

"I'm sure she's fine. There wasn't any blood, so he more than likely took her for questioning." she patted his shoulder in hopes of comforting him.

Looking at her with tired and worried eyes, he sagged against the tree behind him. "How are you sure?"

A wry smile twisted her lips. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. From experience."

He blinked slowly as his brows furrowed. "Right, your... adventure. So for questioning?"

"That's the most likely scenario." nodding her head, she kept her hand on his shoulder while Pesha kept a tight hold on her other hand. "So with that in mind, I think it would be best to wait for Wolf before we march blindly off through the forest in search for Virginia."

Tony absently nodded his head and let himself drop to the ground, his hands perched atop his knees and flicking every now and then. Kagome stood with Pesha still clutching to her as they waited for Wolf to return, and she was hoping with his heightened senses, he heard Virginia's yell and was on his way back. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long. Frantic shuffling and scuffling quickly reached their ears, causing them all to turn in it's direction and their bodies tensing. It could be Wolf returning, or the Huntsman, and a small seed of hope that Virginia had managed to escape.

When Wolf came stumbling out of some undergrowth, their bodies eased, relaxing knowing they wouldn't have to run once again. They watched as he fumbled a bit to correct his posture, panted as he stared at them in confusion. "What happened?"

"Virginia got taken." Tony threw a hand out, vaguely indicating the empty plots in the clearing ahead of them.

Wolf blinked down at Tony a few times before he looked at the clearing. Kagome could easily see the slight tilting of his head, the twitching of his nose as he a sign he was scenting the air. "We were hoping you could help us find her."

His eyes immediately snapped onto her and his lips thinned. Brows furrowing, he took them all in once again. "Alright, but you will listen to what I say!" his eyes landed on each of them in turn, boring down on them that he was not to be questioned. He raised a hand, scratching behind his ear rapidly before reaching for Kagome's free hand . He raised his nose into the air and let it lead him in a direction he thought the Huntsman and Virginia had gone.

As they walked down an old near forgotten path, Wolf had subconsciously weaved his fingers with Kagome's, though when he noticed she returned the action instead of snatching her hand back, he inwardly crowed. A step towards true love! Virginia's kidnapping had a silver lining. Well for him, not so much for Virginia or Tony. And they were marching their way towards the Huntsman, the Queen's most loyal servant. A trigger happy one at that.

"Do we have a plan?" the sudden question from Tony had all turning to him. "Well, you know, in case the Huntsman is still with Virginia?"

Pesha's grip on Kagome's hand in his own tightened, Wolf floundered about to come up with an answer. It was Kagome however that spoke up. "Distract him or ambush him. Maybe both. There could also be a chance that he took her somewhere and is looking for us."

"But we don't have any weapons!" Tony rushed so he walked more or less in line with her. "So unless you have an arsenal in your bag somewhere, he can easily kill us."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome words came out in a harsh hissing manner when Pesha was clutching at due to the reminder of his near death thanks to the Huntsman. "We outnumber him and are more than aware that he is after us, meaning we will be on our guards. And try not to mention death at the moment." her eyes darted down at the top of Pesha's head as she tried to silently remind Tony of the boy's presence.

Looking down at the distraught boy, Tony offered Kagome a sheepish smile and a silent apology. When she nodded her head in acceptance, she faced forward once again and was about to speak up. When an odd sound managed to carry over the sounds of the forest and that of their disturbing the forest floor with their walking, Kagome paused in hopes to hear it again. Due to her stopping, it caused Wolf to jerk back in his own forward march and turn to her with furrowed brows. Watching her as she appeared to be waiting for something, he turned to Tony when suddenly blurted out.

"Hey, do you hear that?" suddenly Wolf was also paying attention, especially when Tony looked at him with those damn pleading eyes filled with such hope. It was almost as if the man was silently asking him to confirm it to be his daughter.

When the sound repeated, they carefully made their way towards the source, wary that it could still be the Huntsman. When they saw a man chopping wood, they quickly approached.

The man held a hand a hand out in their general direction. "Halt! Who approaches?"

They quietly shuffled closer, watching as he proceeded to once again shop wood. Tony spoke up after a few moments of silence where they simply watched the man continue chopping wood. "Did you happen to see a girl with long hair?"

The man swung his ax and then turned to face them, baring milky white eyes. "I haven't seen anything. I'm blind."

Tony reared back as if slapped, only to furrow his brows in complete disbelief. "A blind woodsman?"

After another swing of the ax, the woodsman turned to Tony with a wry smirk. "Did you ever see a tree move?"

Kagome coughed lightly as she tried to stifle her amusement. And the fact that she had indeed seen a tree move, back in the Feudal Era. Her thoughts came to an end when another log was chopped. For a blind man, he sure had impeccable aim. But then her thoughts turned to the rather brilliant ax, seemingly odd in a blind man's hand.

"Tony, doesn't that look like it could be the magic ax?" Wolf whispered over her head towards Tony, apparently she wasn't the only one that had come to the same realization.

The woodsman perked up at the words, but didn't halt in his wood chopping. Tony also jumping at the information watched as the old man continued to chop wood without missing his target. "Excuse me sir, is that the magic ax that cuts everything without missing?"

Standing to his full height, the woodsman nodded. "It very well could be."

With an excited flutter of his hands and smile, Tony dove right in to asking for it. "How much do you want for it?"

Hands raised to present the ax, the woodsman told them of his version of a price. "You can have my magic ax, if you can guess my name. But your friend must kneel by this block while you guess my name. If you have not guessed my name by the time I chop all these logs into fire wood, I will have his head."

Kagome felt her eyes widen at the man's declaration. The silence that had settled over all of them while the information sunk in, it was a sure thing that she wasn't the only one startled, shocked and surprised.

"What is it with you people! What sort of twisted upbringing did you have? Why can't you just say, Oh that will be a hundred gold coins. No! It's always, not until you lay a magic egg or cut off the hair off a giant's ass!" Tony's angry shout startled Kagome, Pesha also jumped as it echoed around them.

Wolf turned to Tony, "Let's just go find Virginia." he began leading them away from the woodsman by dragging Kagome behind him who in turn pulled Pesha along.

"Oh! I know this! It's alright, it's alright, it's alright." Tony rushed towards Wolf, hands raised to halt their little parade. With Wolf in his grip, he faced the woodsman with a smug smile in place. "We accept your challenge!"

"Don't accept on our account!" Wolf's protest were sadly ignored.

Pushing and pulling them back around, he managed to untangle Wolf and Kagome's hands from one another so he could push Wolf towards the block. As that was happening, the woodsman paused in his chopping. "Very well, lay your head on the block, while your friend guesses." no sooner had Wolf laid his head down on the block, did the woodsman push what appeared to be a dry twisted root or branch down and locked Wolf in place. "Just to make you secure."

Wolf whimpered and pawed at the edges of the block, not that Kagome could blame him. If she were in his place, she would more than likely be screaming profanities and the promise of pain once she got free. Pulling Pesha closer to herself, Kagome leaned forward, her words hissed in a frantic whisper. "Tony! What are you doing?"

He turned to her were a sort of grin that had her mentally groaning. It was the same one he had worn when he stuck his finger in that damn gold fish, when he was talking to them about a wishing bean back in New York and about every other time he thought he had something in the bag.

"Don't worry, I got this." his words were anything but reassuring, and had her praying to all the Kami she could remember. Their quiet conversation ended at that, a smug Tony turned towards the man as he once again began chopping wood. "Alright, Mr.-I-Don't-Have-To-Look-But-Can-Chop-Wood, your name is Rumpelstiltskin."

The woodsman stood patiently still, a smirk on his face. "No." and with that, he went right on with chopping wood.

The landed chop caused the split wood to fly off the stump the had been sitting atop, Wolf turned his head away to avoid flying splinters. Tony continued on with Rumpelstiltskin, as well as versions of it. "Does it have a Rumpel in it?"

A tired sigh escaped her, they were once again in a mix because Tony didn't think things through and Wolf was the one that had everything to risk. Tony than began to list every name that came to mind. The woodsman simply continued to chop his wood, replying 'no' every few names. Kagome watched in dismay as the pile of logs began to shrink, for a blind man, he worked rather efficiently.

"Uh Tom? Dick... van Dyke?" it was an interesting mix of random names.

Pausing in his swing, the woodsman uttered a single word. "Cold." and to add emphasis to his point, he swung his ax down.

"Ah, uh, uh, uh, oh! Elvis? Uh, Franky? John, Paul, George. Ringo?" his current list and direction of names even had Kagome rolling her eyes, but at this point anything would do.

"Colder, way off." another log split and flew off the stump and the fire wood landed in the ever growing pile.

Tony was at this point pinching the bridge of his nose, apparently growing frustrated with the lack of progress they were making. The frustration of their current situation was more than likely baring down on him. His daughter was cursed with ever growing hair, said daughter had been kidnapped by an obvious deranged Huntsman while he was stuck playing guessing games with an equally deranged woodsman. And one could not forget that they were chasing down a dwarf that was carting their only way back home, which just so happens to be a magic mirror.

"I.. can't... Well, just look. Give me, a clue. I mean, what kind of fun can it just to kill him?" he turned to Wolf with an apologetic look on his face.

It was at this question that the woodsman once again paused at. "Quite a lot of fun, actually. In fact you could say, it's the reason for my existence." his blunt and startling truth shared, he began the routine of chopping wood once again.

At this point, Tony was pacing while listing off names from the top of his head and once again the woodsman waited every few names to deny his guesses. As the pile in the wagon began to grow low, now under half of the logs chopped, Wolf spoke up for the first time. "Hey, how do we know you're not lying about your name?"

Jumping at the new beat in the rather frustrating situation, Tony stopped his pacing and quickly and easily came to agree with Wolf. "Yeah! That's right, I've could have said it already!"

"You haven't guessed my name, not by a long way." the woodsman wore a rather pleased and victorious smirk with that comment as he steadied a log atop the stump. After standing to his full height, he pointed to another stump just a few steps away where a hat rested. "My name, is in my hat."

All of them turned to the innocently resting hat. Sharing a look with the others, Tony and Wolf directed with their heads for her to retrieve the hat. She had taken a single step, watching where her foot would be landing to make the least possible noise, she was sadly halted when the woodsman turned to her with his ax directed towards her by her second step.

"I may be blind, but I have excellent hearing. Take another step, and I chop your friend's head off." he laid the ax against the lock, just above Wolf's neck in a sure sign of promise.

Glaring at the man, Kagome retreated back to her original spot with a huff. Tony also let out a huff of disgust. "You're a sick pervert, huh. You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Hundreds of times!" at the admission, Wolf whimpered from his spot.

"And uh, what's the percentage of correct guesses?" his hands tightened around the edge of the block in a white knuckle grip.

"No one has guessed." the magic ax was swinging in action as the man continued on with his chore.

As Tony resumed his pacing, spitting out names, Kagome was growing tired of the sick game. "What if we simply borrowed the ax? We will return it after we're done. You have our word."

Tony and Wolf, seeing another route at ending this twisted form of torture, jumped at the opportunity and were quick to agree with her suggestion. All but the woodsman that is. "So you say, but once you have the ax, you could simply run off with your prize once it's handed over."

"Then one of us could stay here as collateral and thus making sure the others would have to return." Kagome tossed out with an exasperated huff, the man was stubborn to a 'T'. She was frantically searching for a way to get Wolf out of that damn block while still pleasing both parties. Virginia needed the ax to end that damn curse and the woodsman obviously needed it to do his job. Why was negotiation such a alien concept in this place?

As if to prove her point, the woodsman grabbed another log to place atop the stump. "And have them run off? Not likely."

A strangled noise escaped from the back of Kagome's throat as he resumed denying all options to simply chop wood. Tony seeing that that route had run it's course and come to a dead end, once again started throwing out names. Then when he had run out of names, he threw out titles, names that no parent would give their child, and then names given to mass murderers.

"The Mad Ax-man." at that point, he had propped a foot atop a ledge on the block where Wolf was still locked to.

"I told you, you'd never guess." the woodsman was now down to his last two logs.

Kagome growled lowly as she glared him down, the man had said no such thing. What he had said was no one had guessed correctly, as of yet. As Tony began panicking when the second last log was chopped, a small ray of hope came flying down and perched itself in the hat. All stood straighter as their eyes remained glued to the hat and the bird inside. Tony began stalling for time.

"Uh, wait, it's coming to me now. It's forming in my mind! Uh, it's, it's..." he trailed off as the bird flew and landed on his shoulder, surely whispering the name into his ear.

"Too late. I will now have your friend's head." the ax rested just above Wolf's neck before he raised it up high into the air, and just as he was about to swing it down, Tony jumped.

"Just a minute, Juliet!" his words echoed around them all, no one paying attention to the bird as if flew off.

The woodsman, now identified as Juliet, slowly lowered the ax, which now was theirs, as his face scrunched up in displeasure, anger and shock. Silently, he moved to the other side of the block and released a latch and pushed Wolf's restraint away. The moment there was enough room, Wolf jumped away from the block and scurried around to Kagome's side. Tony was eying the ax and woodsman as he held out his own hands to receive the magic ax. The woodsman fiercely thrust the ax towards Tony, causing the man to flinch back, but waited for Tony to take the ax from him.

"The magic ax is yours. Take it and take your leave." his words were blunt and his anger pallable to all present.

Accepting the ax, Tony gingerly took it out of the woodsman's hand and offered a nod. "Thanks." once it was secure in his hold, he eyed the man as if waiting for him to take it back. When nothing happened, Tony rushed to them and began ushering them away and they were more than eager to follow his lead. Once they were far enough, they allowed themselves to relax and once again begin their search for Virginia. Their pace was became more relaxed, Wolf was more or less glued to Kagome's only available side to which she tried her best to take his petting and snuffling of her hair with stride.

Moving to shoulder the ax, Tony walked with a confidence that Kagome hadn't seen in him before. Him and Wolf had an almost, she wasn't sure what, but the closest Kagome could say was an understanding between them. Tony was no longer harping about Wolf's criminal past, and Wolf wasn't snipping in return about all the mistakes Tony has made since they arrived in this world.

Finally managing to pull away from Kagome's scent was the strongest, Wolf smiled contently as the last vestige of the ordeal with... Juliet seemed to melt away while in her presence. It was with hard fought for restraint to simply wrap around her completely that he turned to watch Tony. "Can you believe it? Juliet the Ax-man."

A huff left the other man as he half turned to wave at the trail behind them, and to make sure said man wasn't following after them, Tony added his own two cents. "Well you know what? Is it any wonder that he turned into a sick sadist."

As they followed another near forgotten path and turned with it's bend, a chirp and whistle that more than sounded familiar to them with a call that drew their attention, they all stopped and looked upwards. It was easy to spot the magical bird, with it's vivid coloring against the green foliage of the tree branch it sat upon.

"I know where Virginia is. She is in a tree that's not a tree. In a place that is not a place." it hopped about along the branch as the information sunk in.

"Would you cut with the rhyming bullshit and just show us where she is!" Tony's brows furrowed in frustration as he grit out his demand.

The bird cocked it's head. "Follow me." without another word, it took off and they rushed to keep it in their sight.

Kagome was sure to keep an eye on Pesha, making sure that he wasn't over straining himself and that his bandages weren't being peeled off. When she and Pesha arrived at the clearing behind Tony and Wolf, she stared up at the tree. It was large, but not large enough to actually keep someone trapped inside of it. Wolf and Tony had just come from behind the tree to stand below what could only be a window high up the tree.

"It must be concealed with magic. It could take a week to find and open." Wolf raised a hand to scratch behind his ear.

"Oh! If we use this magic ax, we could cut the door open!" Tony's idea was shot down when Wolf suddenly called up to Virginia.

"Virginia, how long is your hair?" he stared up as her voice drifted down to where they all stood.

"It's longer than ever. Why?" it was after a pause, where Tony muttered 'good idea' to Wolf, before she looked out the window at them "No. No!"

Wolf grinned in a rather excited way. "I've always wanted to say this. Lovely lady, let down your lustrous locks!" his cry echoed in the forest around them until a rope of hair landed in his face and still managed to reach the ground.

Eyes widening, Kagome started from the ground where the ends of Virginia's hair curled and trailed up to the widow where it disappeared. She could only blink in disbelief as Wolf shook the hair out of his face and scrambled into climbing up the rope of hair. Immediately after, Virginia's cries of pain began to echo around them in the air.

Half way, Wolf called out to them. "Watch out below, close your eyes!"

Tony, worrying that there was something wrong with his daughter called back up. "What? What is it?"

"Dandruff!" there was a snicker from Wolf. Tony rolled his eyes and he relaxed. Though there was a twitch at the corner of his lips.

"I do not have dan- OW!" Virginia's attempt at denying and correcting Wolf's joke was cut short with a pained cry.

Shaking her head, Kagome raised a brow when she heard a quiet giggle from Pesha. She smile, relieved to see and hear something from him other than silence, whimpers or sniffling tears. Absently running a hand through his hair, she took up to watching Wolf climbing up Virginia's hair. She was more than happy that she wasn't in her friend's place.

"Oh, I found another gray one!" his call had her shaking her head. But soon enough, he reached the top and pulled himself up and in through the window.

With his disappearance through the window, Virginia's hair slowly but surely began to retreat back into the tree as well. Waiting patiently below, the kept a watchful eye on the window waiting from some form of confirmation. Their watch was interrupted when a snap from a short distance away echoed around them. Turning to the cause, their tensed up when they realized that the person approaching them could only be the Huntsman. Ushering Pesha with her, Kagome and Tony ducked back to the trees surrounding the clearing to hide.

Peeking around their respective trees, they watched as the Huntsman approached the tree. As he went around back, Tony leaned against the tree and rushed when the Huntsman revealed the door and entered the tree. Keeping a tight hold on Pesha, Kagome shuffled from behind the tree they had been hiding behind. Tony's arm was pinned in the door, and she could hear fighting and the sounds of scuffling from within the tree.

Quickly, surprisingly, all sounds of fighting came to an end. Soft arguing took up it's place though it was interrupted when Tony called to Wolf and Virginia that his arm was still pinned in the door. A few minutes, all three left the tree. Approaching them realizing it was safe, Kagome checked all of them for any sign of wounds. "What's the plan then?"

"I say we go back to the clearing. Wendell is still there." Tony observed the clearing, trying to pick out which direction said clearing.

"I guess, as long as we do something about my hair, and get away from this place, then I'm all for it." Virginia wrapped her hair around her arms to keep it from dragging along the ground.

Following Wolf's lead, who had taken up his post next to Kagome once again, they trekked back to the clearing they had tried to hide away from the Huntsman. Kagome looked back over her shoulder to where Virginia was being fussed over by her father. "So, what did he want, the Huntsman?"

"I'm not quite sure. He asked about Wendell, and who I was to the Queen. Other than that he shared a pretty sad story about how he became the Huntsman." Virginia shook her head, showing that she didn't want to share said story. "He talked a lot about fate and such things and that hunting was what he was born to do and nothing else mattered to him. Though from the way he spoke of her, you'd think he was in love with the Queen."

Facing forward, Kagome went over the information provided. Mentally, she figured that the two were perfect for each other. When they arrived at the clearing, it was up to Wolf to cut Virginia's hair since Tony's arm had been injured when it was pinned in the door of the tree. So while those two left to a location where it could be cut without incident, Tony in the meantime searched the clearing for where Wendell had been buried. Kagome herself had used the time to check on the supplies she had in her own bag.. The sandwiches from the other day had all been eaten, and all she had were the granola bars and empty bottles.

Pursing her lips, she passed out a bar to Tony and Pesha, absently unwrapping it for the boy. It was just as she unwrapped her own and bit into it when Wolf came scurrying back, ax in one hand and Virginia's coat and bag slung over his other arm. A brow jumped as he fidgeted about, but it was Tony that spoke up.

"So how'd it go?" he crumpled up the wrapped , to which Kagome quickly snatched it back and stuffed it back into her bag.

"I think I might have over did the ax trim a little." Wolf barely managed to spit out his answer as he shuffled about, flinching when his eyes landed on something behind Kagome.

Turning around to follow his gaze, Kagome nearly chocked on her granola bar at the sight Virginia made as she stormed towards them. Swallowing the granola painfully Kagome eyed the short, very short, hair that still stuck up in all directions due to it's damp nature. Tony began sputtering as a hand rose subconsciously to his own hair.

Spinning about, Virginia raised a finger and pointed it at each of them. "Not a word." marching past Wolf, she barely remembered to snatch her things from Wolf. The silence that she left behind her seemed stifling. It wasn't until she felt a tugging at her shirt, that Kagome tore her eyes away from the back of Virginia's head and down to look at Pesha. "Hm?"

He offered her the wrapped, having seen her put Tony's and her own back into her bag. It was when Kagome accepted the plastic that he spoke up. "...she looks prettier with short hair."

Smiling, she brought a finger to her lips with a wink. "Don't worry, I think so too." with a quiet laugh, she pulled him along with her and followed after her upset friend. At least the curse was lifted, and it was only hair. It would grow back eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

While Virginia was still upset with her new haircut, she had calmed enough so that the rest of them were no longer walking around on egg shells when they tried bring her in on their conversations. Pesha was gradually coming out of his shell, though Kagome knew it would take more than a day if she recalled Shippo and her own memories after her father's death. He wasn't silent, but his words were few and quiet and only meant for her ears.

Tony had managed to distract Virginia's anger by directing her attention onto him in conversation, which left Wolf to Kagome and Pesha. Though if one were to ask him, he wasn't at all put out by that and soaked up the attention Kagome instead bestowed upon him and Pesha. In fact whenever her attention was on the boy, he imagined that they were part of his family, that they were strolling during a free afternoon to enjoy the forest. The short breaks between his fantasy were more than welcome if the reason behind them was Kagome, and even if they shared words, he half imagined her as his completely or it was just the two of them, or of her with a swollen belly carrying their unborn child.

The last one had him staring off into space, he knew he more than likely wore a rather foolish grin, but he couldn't help himself! Would their first child be a strapping young lad, or would they be a beautiful girl? And their features! Would they resemble him, her, or a beautiful combination of them both? Of course there was also the act of creating children that were sure to be beautiful regardless of who they resembled. The thought of being alone with his lovely Kagome in such a way had his blood heating and his instincts roaring that he claim his little female.

Looking down at her, he blinked when he realized just how tiny she was compared to him, she was even more petite than Virginia. He simply wanted to wrap around her in a cozy little home safe away from the world and keep her happy for the rest of time. A tiny, and rather adorable, yawn from Kagome broke him out of his thoughts and caused him to worry. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" tired blue eyes turned to him in a lazy manner. "Oh, I'm fine. A little more on the tired side, nothing to worry over." the smile she threw his way was warm, kind and but showed she was actually tired.

Brows furrowing he shifted so he walked closer to her. "Didn't you sleep well enough last night?" they had actually slept inside and not on the cold hard ground, though there were no beds in the old abandoned cabin that were big enough for them, Wolf had been simply glad that Kagome was somewhere more comfortable.

"Hmm, as well as I could. This little guy here was what kept waking me up though." she smiled down at Pesha, a chuckle escaping her when he blushed under their combined attention.

"...I'm sorry." he immediately buried his face into her side.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. It was my worry for you, that kept waking me up. And I'm more than used to it, though I just haven't done it in a long time." as if to prove a point, another yawn broke free from her.

Wolf wrapped and arm around her shoulders, easily and gently guiding her so that her head more or less rested against his upper arm. It allowed her to continue walking, as well as him to support her. He inhaled deeply as her scent enveloped him and exhaled slowly to savor her. Her warmth seeping into his side, her scent filling his lungs and forever digging deeper into his memory and he could almost taste her. Swallowing thickly, he had to stamp down on his instincts once again. Now was not the time or place.

Ahead of the three, Tony and Virginia continued their discussion when they came to a sudden stop. "Is that...? It is, look! It's Acorn's wagon!" Tony jumped up, a hand pointing in the direction of where a wagon did indeed rest just up the path.

Virginia jumped at the sudden exclamation, a bright smile blooming on her face before making her way towards the wagon. She tried to get her father to hurry along with her before rushing on head of the others. Tony took a few moments, but he quickly let the rope he had strung around Wendell go and chased after Virginia.

Kagome paused with Wolf and Pesha as they stared after the two. The realization that the means for Kagome to go home was so near, a pit of lonely dread filled his stomach, weighing heavier than any wrong he had ever committed. Unwillingly, he let out a low whine at the thought of losing Kagome.

"Everything alright?" the woman that filled his life with everything good, and smelt fantastic, spoke up and shook him out of his much darker thoughts.

"Yeah. Of course things are." he tried to offer her a smile, but it weakened when a call from Tony told them to hurry up and to bring Wendell.

They continued their pace and when they finally reached Wendell, Wolf leaned down and snagged the hanging rope. He grumbled about Tony's orders, about dumb prince's, and convict dwarfs. When he straightened, he was surprised to see that Kagome was waiting for him with an amused smirk on her face.

"Come on then, grumpy Wolf." her free hand reached out in an offering for him to take.

Blinking a few times, he eagerly shot forward and accepted the tiny hand and allowed his own to completely wrap around it. His sour mood instantly lifting making him giddy and almost light headed in his euphoria. It was damped slightly when they continued on towards where Tony and Virginia were, his hand tightened reflexively around Kagome's and his heart actually skipped a beat when she squeezed in return.

Their pace was sedate, which he was thankful for as it gave him more alone time with Kagome. Pesha was simply there in his mind eye. The closer they got the easier it was to hear, to his and Pesha's ears at first, what was being discussed. At hearing Virginia's upset voice had him paying attention to the situation they were walking in on.

"Oh this can't be happening!" the heels of her hands were pressed to her brow, while Tony resembled a puppet that had just got it's strings cut.

"Everything alright?" Kagome called out, they were still a bit away from the two.

Virginia let out a grown as she threw her hands away. "No! Acorn told us that he traded the mirror in the last village."

Blinking at the news, Wolf felt elated. They had no money to buy the mirror back, though he knew that wouldn't stop the two ahead of them. So that meant he would be spending more time with Kagome! A near silent whimper left him when Kagome pulled away from him and went over to a distraught Virginia, Pesha loyally following after her, and the three of walked off in a new direction. He was sure Kagome was doing her best to help her friend and that the direction they were walking in was the way that led to the village that the mirror now rested in.

Wolf grumbled under his breath as he haphazardly dragged the Prince behind him, he currently didn't care if the gold dog was being dragged on it's head. Kagome was not at his side, though her display of loyalty was very pleasing, and they were once again tracking the mirror down. Though a village meant a place to stay, a nice warm and comfortable bed, hopefully big enough for him and Kagome to share. If it meant a warm, dry and safe place for Kagome, then he was all for it. His sour mood returned when Prince got stuck on an upturned root and he was forced to halt and untangle it and whimpered as the sound of Kagome's voice steadily grew distant.

Kagome was breathing easy when Virginia finally eased down. She stocked it off that they were now out of the forest and walking down a well worn path at the edge of the forest and a beautiful view of wide open fields. It allowed for sunlight and fresh air, something Kagome was sure Virginia needed after her mishap haircut and the news of the mirror. Kagome herself was unsure how to react to the news. She was at a point she hated, having been there before once upon a time only to have the choice ripped away from her. Despite the short amount of time spent in this new world, she was finding herself slipping easily into it comfortably. It was the main reason she didn't want to do with anything magical.

Looking down, she felt unease well up within her when Pesha looked up at her. After a few moments, he offered a shy smile that had a slight rosy glow growing upon his cheeks. Squeezing the small hand within her own, she looked forward once again. It was easy to see that he was steadily growing attached to her, very similar in the way Shippo had when he first tagged along. It still broke her heart when she thought of how she had been ripped away from everyone back in the past, let alone imagine how Shippo must have felt.

Her negative thoughts were highjacked when Wolf tumbled out of the forest just up ahead and passed Wendell back into Tony's care before rushing back to walk next to her by wedging himself in between her and Virginia. She shot her friend a mock glare at the pointed raised brow that Virginia gave her.

"Sorry for leaving you behind like that, Virginia looked like she needed some support with everything that's happened in such a short amount of time." at the mock glare Virginia sent her, Kagome simply stuck out her tongue. Childish, but being out of the forest was uplifting in many ways.

What she didn't know was that that simple little act drew Wolf's entire attention onto that tiny little pink muscle. He leaned down, inching closer to that tiny morsel like a lode stone. He whimpered when it retreated back into the safety of her mouth. Blue eyes turned to him, worry etched in her face.

"Everything alright?" a cool hand was pressed to his brow, their walking halting for a few moments.

Wolf relished in the contact she willingly initiated between them, his eyes closing as her scent further enveloped him. He nuzzled into her touch, a low rumbling growl from deep within echoing around them in content.

"You've been acting more excitable all morning. Is everything alright?" her hand moved, beginning to pull away and Wolf lurched forward and pressed it to his cheek instead.

He mentally whimpered as the Queen's message came to the forefront of his mind, reminding him that it was indeed the full moon. His instincts were running rampant and he worried for Kagome's safety. Never before did he have to worry about the safety of someone during those nights, but now he had Kagome in his life.

"I'm fine." his eyes opened slowly, he felt the wolf in him pushing at the boundaries and knew it most likely showed through his eyes. His suspicions were proved right when her fingers traced just below his left eye.

"If you say so." her tone sounded unsure, but she smiled up at him before turning and following after the others.

Blinking, Wolf watched as she walked away, or better said was how her hips swayed as she walked. And those legs! He absently licked his lips at the thought of those legs. They were just so plump looking that he wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into them. Her laughter brought him out of his less than pure thoughts and forced him to pay attention once again. Pesha had apparently said or done something. He was surprised at how calm Pesha was, then again, he still had a few years before he would really feel the pull of the moon.

Running, he quickly caught up to them. When the forest was finally left behind, he eyed the large open farm fields warily. His fears about tonight and everything farmland represented making him more than a little paranoid. "I don't think we should go into this village."

Startled blue eyes jumped his way at his sudden words. "If the mirror's there, then Virginia will be dragging us by our ears to get there. So you're out of luck there."

"A wolf goes by his instincts, and I don't like it." he spun about so he was ahead of her and walking backwards. "I mean, this is farming land and farmer don't like wolfies!"

He watched how her eyes left him to observe the large fenced in fields, scanning the distant rolling hills and the tiny villages that dotted here and there. Her gaze returned to him and she could only offer a sheepish shrug of her shoulders as her eyes landed on Virginia's back.

Spinning about having understood her silent message, he tightly gripped the woven fence that lined the old wagon road and open field. "Huff-puff, no siree!" his hand fidgeted against a wooden post before he darted back to walk backwards in front of Kagome. "Why don't we just stop for breakfast and think about what to do?"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, seeing and understanding Wolf's logic, having learned to listen to those whose instincts were far better than her own. She was cut short however when Virginia spoke up from her place at the front of the line. "You already had breakfast!"

Wolf spun about, a growl vibrating deep in his chest. "Well then I want another one! What are you, my mother? You tell me when I can eat or not? Why don't you just draw up a list of things I can and cannot do!"

Virginia stopped and slowly turned around and stared Wolf down with a raised brow, her hands in her pockets and posture very relaxed. Kagome eyed the two, a little more than surprised at the why Wolf was snapping at Virginia, and a little more than wary of how far too easy her friend was dealing with Wolf. Her friend seemed to forget that while Wolf looked completely human, the fact of the matter was, he wasn't.

"We're going into the village. End of discussion. You can do what you like" a smirk thrown Wolf's way only for her to spin about to resume her steady pace towards the village.

Kagome's eyes flicked from Virginia's to the somewhat hunched form of Wolf, his tense shoulders and flexing hands. Pesha's hand tightened in her own hold, making her aware of his own apprehension and had her slowly walking around Wolf's stiff form. Looking down at Pesha, she took in how he also eyed Wolf, and other than the slight wary curiosity, he seemed fine. Then again, Pesha was a wolf himself.

As they continued to walk, Kagome feeling bad with simply leaving Wolf behind, but he apparently had some things to work out as well as take a breather. They walked for a while in silence, though Kagome filled it with light humming every now and then and swinging the clasped hands which earned an amused and shy smile from Pesha. The sun was climbing in the sky, warming the air around them and ultimately them. It was a beautiful midsummer's day, and Kagome was doing her best not to remember the reason she was walking down her current path or the reason she was holding the hand of a young boy.

The village that Acorn had mentioned was now close by, a few farm houses dotted the fields before gathering in a central area to form a tiny quaint village. There were distant sounds of standard village life and merriment coming from it's heart while herds and flocks grazed in the surrounding fields. It reminded her much of Edo, true the cultures were different making the style of village different, but at it's heart and core, she doubted they were any different.

As they were passing what appeared to be some sort of traveling shelter on the side of the road, Kagome's head whipped to the side when a hand holding a bouquet of picked wildflowers suddenly thrust out and was immediately followed by Wolf completely. Pesha looked between the two, quickly tugged on Kagome's hand before running up ahead to shyly take hold of Virginia's own. Blinking at the sudden change in the boy, Kagome turned her attention onto Wolf as he rushed to walk next to her. Handing her the flowers, to which she could only smile at the offer and how they represented his apology.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude earlier. You see, my cycle is coming on and I get very irrational and angry and I just want to pick a fight with anyone that comes near me." his words were rushed, yet passionate as he tried to explain himself, hands waving wildly to add emphasize.

His words brought to mind her younger years when she was still in Jr. High and how she had acted whenever she got her period and clashed with Inuyasha or when Inuyasha's own 'time of the month' quickly approached. "Sounds vaguely familiar."

He continued on as if she hadn't spoke. "But I'll be perfectly, perfectly alright, as long as you keep me away from temptation."

Smiling, Kagome looked up at him as he waited for her to say something in regards to his apology. "It's alright, I understand. You know, there's nothing to worry-!"

the baaing of nearby sheep instantly drew Wolf's attention away from her and towards the sheep that were currently grazing nearby.

"Oh! Oh look at those sheep! Trollops, it shouldn't be allowed." his attention to the sheep quickly shifted to a group of young woman that were skipping their way, his form hunching over slightly, which in turn bulked him up.

Curious, Kagome stood to the side and watched the entire thing. Though she was shocked at how forward the girls were acting towards a grown man, because now that they were no longer hopping about, she saw that they were still very young.

"Mornin'." Wolf bowed his head the slightest amount.

The apparent leader of the group stopped before Wolf, her mustard colord skirts still grasped in one hand while she held her staff in the other. Head cocked to one side, curled pigtails bouncing as she swung her skirts around her in a sort of playful manner. "Morning. My name's Sally Peep, I'm a shepherdess."

With how she spoke, Kagome knew the girl was attempting to tease and tempt Wolf which made Kagome's opinion of the girl drop. She hadn't been fond of such girls back home at a young age, and she still didn't hold a high opinion of them now. Hearing Wolf's gasp, she knew that the girl's ploy was working, and Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at how easily he was falling for the little trollop.

"Well, there's no question about that." his voice rumbled to the girl's comment.

By now, the rest of the other girls had settled down and were giggling at the entire spectacle as they watched on. The girl, Sally openly dragged her eyes up and down Wolf's form. "My, what very big and strong arms you have."

Wolf chuckled lowly as he grabbed at his own arms, and it was at that point that Kagome approached the male. He had just said it himself that he wasn't really all there with his 'cycle' coming on, so she thought it best to be the voice of reason should the girl take it to far. Thankfully she had done so, because no sooner had she made it to Wolf's side, the girl dropped a bomb of a comment that had Kagome gagging.

"If I didn't lock my door at night, I'd be afraid that you come to my home, and huff, and puff, and blow all my cloths right off!" her voice took on a rather annoying nasal tone that came from the back of her throat and giggled in a way that proved she was more than used to getting her own way with, well, everything.

"Where do you live, Sally?" the sudden question from Wolf made Kagome jump into action.

"Alright, we're going now." she gently pushed Wolf into walking away, eying the group of girls as they giggled. Raising a brow, she pinned the blond girl with what she hoped was an icy gaze, a little more than pleased when Sally's expression froze for a moment before she spun about and rushed back to her friends and the group erupted into a new fit of giggles.

When they finally entered the village, it was in full swing with a sort of festival. People were milling about through the streets while most of them had gathered at the heart of the village. Wolf had seemed to have recollected himself, which helped ease her worry for him, but she was still unsure of what to expect.

"Welcome one and all to the second day of the Little Lamb village competition! Today is a new day with a new competition. Today I'll be judging the best radishes in the village. These radishes are beautiful, I'll give them nine out of ten!" an older man atop a small stage of sorts reached behind him to replace on plate of radishes for another and turned to face the crowd. "But the Peep's radishes have done it again! These are just out of this world, I give them a ten out of ten! Come get your trophy, come claim your ninth award!"

The crowd began to applaud for the announced winners, though there were a few comments from other competitors that grumbled about their place in the competition. After hearing the Peeps have already won eight awards already, Kagome could disagree with the other competitors. Observing the tables that presented the wares of what was to be presented for the competition, Kagome carefully watched how Wolf and Pesha in their new surroundings. If Wolf was uncomfortable in a farmers village, then she could only understand that Pesha wasn't all that different.

She was happy to see that he was more curious than frightened, perhaps a little wary, but overall innocently curious. He carefully leaned closer to a few of plates of vegetables, raising a shy hand to poke at them but otherwise uninterested in them. He stuck close to her side as the slowly walked around the table, thankful it wasn't such a village that it felt over crowded.

Looking up, she easily spotted Tony and Virginia approaching the only person that didn't seem to involved with the competition around them, more than likely to try and get news on the mirror. Wolf was hovering near her free side, discreetly sniffing at the air around her, which was something she was used to whenever Inuyasha came to visit her home.

"There's nothing to worry about. Keep worrying about getting caught and you'll end up getting caught." her words had Wolf stiffen only to shuffle to press himself as close to her side as he could.

"I can't help it! Wolfies are hated by farmers!" his eyes darted up as he whispered almost frantically in her ear.

"Funny that. Back home, wolves only go for livestock if there is no game to be found in their hunting grounds and are forced to search else where. Is it the same here?" she looked up at him, truly curious about the differences.

She remembered how Kouga and his pack used to hunt humans, easier hunts than actual wildlife, until he had put a stop to that after meeting her. Was it somewhat similar for wolves here, only instead of humans they went for livestock.

"It all depends. Some wolves prefer hunting in the wild, some like a quick and easy meal." he shrugged his shoulder, his head whipping around when a person got to close for comfort in an effort to make sure that their current conversation wasn't heard.

"Hm." her eyes fell away from Wolf when she spotted a sour looking Tony marching his way towards them, and equally upset Virginia right next to him. "And, any news?"

"Dimwit there wasn't any help. Gave us a history on the wishing well back there and that's about it." Tony's hands were twisting the rope in his hands.

Not fully understanding what Tony was now mumbling about, Kagome turned her attention to her friend with a raised brow.

A sigh and roll of her eyes, Virginia crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, turns out that guy is the village idiot."

"Figuratively or do you really mean literally?" at this point, Kagome wouldn't really be surprised if she said that latter.

"Literally. Only he claims to be a halfwit whereas his father was a complete idiot." Virginia shook her head. "Made it his life mission to guard a dry well that once granted wishes, and if he could, he'd wish to be just like his father."

Blinking wide eyes at the strange workings of this world, Kagome tried to think about where that now left them. "Well, we either ask around and end up staying the night, or we move on." she was unaware she had voiced her thoughts out loud, jumping slightly when Wolf, Tony and Virginia all piped their answers at one.

"Obviously we're staying!" Virginia huffed, arms crossing over her chest that all but screamed for them to even attempt to defy her.

Wolf smiled brightly, and perhaps a bit forced, his hands quickly hold of her free one. "I say we move on."

And Tony, ho looked around the village, sniffing discreetly at the small amounts of warmed food some of the villagers had as they passed. "A right sized bed sounds nice."

Blue eyes jumped from one person to the next, feeling cornered as they were all now pinning her with their own expecting gazes. Shifting nervously, she subconsciously drew Pesha closer to her as she tried to come up with something that would please all parties. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to stick around to ask about the mirror. If we get nothing, then we move on?" it hurt that the last bit came out as a question than a actual statement, but it was also a group decision, not hers alone.

Wolf's lips thinned, but when he really saw how the other two were still pinning Kagome with expecting gazes, he easily saw that she was trying to find a middle to please them all. It was difficult, her understanding his nature and the needs that came with it to the best of her ability, while also still pleasing her friends. Gritting his teeth at the fact that they were more than likely going to be staying in the village for the night, he nodded his head accepting the offered option.

Virginia narrowed her eyes, her own lips pinched and waited a few moments before also nodding her head. Tony merely smiled slightly, the obvious idea of a place to stay and perhaps some actual food seeming to lighten the recent disappointment due to meeting the village idiot.

"Well then, that settles it. So, who do we ask first?" the question had them all shifting to gaze about the small village in trying to figure out where to start in asking about a mirror.

So they set about asking the various establishments that the village had to offer, but none heard about the mirror they were looking for. It was quickly growing dark, so their questions shifted from the mirror to any open rooms that were available. Like with the mirror, they were turned down at each request until they finally found a woman that was willing to give them a place to stay.

"I'm sorry it's not a proper room, what with the contest we've been booked up for days now. I hope this is to your liking." her single lantern offered the barn she had lead them too a warm glow, a hesitant smile was all she offered as she eyed them.

Tony's grip on the line attached to Wendell twisted slightly as he sneered at her current surroundings. "It smells."

Kagome glared at the older man while Virginia jumped forward to speak over her father's comment. "It's lovely, thank you." as the rest of them walked a little more deeply in a show that they accepted their current commendations. "We're looking for a mirror that Acorn the dwarf had traded sometime earlier today?"

The woman furrowed her brows before sudden recognition cleared her face. "Oh, you'll want to talk to the Judge, he bought all sorts of things off of that... dwarf as prizes. You'll have a chance to talk to him at the inn down the way." with that, she nodded her head and bid them all a good night.

Not a moment later after the woman left them in the barn, did Wolf double over as he let out pained groans of discomfort. All turned to him instantly, worry and confusion etched in their faces. Kagome had an arm wrapped around his shoulder and together the two of them shuffled to a larger pile of hay, Wolf dropping onto it somewhat gratefully.

"Everything alright?" Kagome furrowed her brows as she brushed dark bangs out of Wolf's face.

"Cramps! Cramps, oh!" his hands clutched at his middle as he rolled onto his side, moving and shifting closer to Kagome in the process. A few quiet whimpers left him as he drew and curled in on himself.

Understanding slightly, knowing that once a month she too was burdened with painful cramps, Kagome instantly asked in ways that could help ease his pain and discomfort. Wolf nodded his head, nuzzling into her thigh as he did so.

"I need a bunny. A long eared, fuzzy bunny." a few more whimpers escaped him as his knees drew up tighter to his chest.

Looking up at the others, Kagome raised a questioning brow to which they could only shake their heads and shrug their shoulders. Pesha however was the only one to step forward. "I can get one."

Looking him in the eye, Kagome weighed his offer. "You sure? It's already late and most rabbits are more than likely bake in their burrows."

Then Pesha smiled, but it was far more predatory than what she had been expecting on the boy. There was also excitement, an eager young boy, or pup, wanting and waiting to go out hunting and prove his skills. Shippo had been much the same. He nodded his head, his blond curls bobbing and bouncing lightly at the action.

Nodding her head once, Kagome offered a small supportive smile. "Alright. You come back here the moment you got that rabbit."

Pesha smiled brilliantly before dashing out of the barn and more than likely running off to either the fields or forest to find a rabbit. His footsteps were quick to disappear and become faint.

"Bunny, and alive!" Wolf called out after the boy, panting heavily as a few pained groans and whines filled the silence.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned back to Wolf while Tony and Virginia claimed their own spots for the night. "While we wait for Pesha to return, is there anything else we can do to help?"

Wolf shook his head, merely enjoying the feel of her fingers running through his hair as he took in her scent and presence. In all honesty, he hadn't had such a more relaxing cycle in all his life. It was painful, but with Kagome next to him, he was able to think of something other than the pain.

She soothed him as best she could, muttering soft words of nonsense as she continued to comb her fingers through his hair or rub soothing circles against his back. It had been about half an hour when Pesha finally returned, a large brown rabbit squirming in his arms. His bangs stuck slightly to his brow and he panted quietly, but he looked extremely proud of his accomplishment.

"Great work Pesha." she took the squirming bundle of fur and quickly passed it onto Wolf, who eagerly accepted the rabbit and clutched it to his chest.

He was now sweating profusely, his face was flushed feverishly and his panting had become somewhat heavier. In all honesty, she was now seriously concerned. Tony and Virginia had said they would wait until Pesha returned before they all headed towards where the Judge was to be.

"Anything else before we go?" she combed her fingers through his bangs as he focused most of his attention on petting the rabbit that seemed to have calmed somewhat in his hold.

"Look at her beady little eyes. You think they're so innocent, and they know it! But they are anything but." his mutterings left all around him confused and unsure, but the prospect of an actual meal and not munching on the last bit of rations Kagome had with her had their minds made up.

"Well, enjoy your bunny then." Kagome stood up, taking hold of Pesha's hand the moment she was up on her feet. "You going to be joining us later, or should we bring something back for you?"

The sudden shout took them all by surprise, and he growled somewhat lowly as he clutched the rabbit. "Stop hovering!"

Overcoming the surprise from his outburst, while having not expected it from him but used to such through Inuyasha, Kagome raised a brow and stared him down. "Alright, see you later then."

She didn't wait for a reply, but Tony and Virginia hung back for a few moments to berate Wolf on how he shouldn't talk to her. Especially since she was going out of her way to make sure he and all of them were comfortable.

Pesha looked up at Kagome, his hand tightening in her hold and causing her to look down at him. Offering a small smile and wink Kagome looked forward and kept a look out for a sign of the inn that the woman had mentioned earlier. A few villagers still lingered about, a few were older couples but most were youths that were enjoying the night like most youths from home did.

The squeaking wheels of Wendell's cart from behind as Tony and Virginia talked about whatever, mostly on how to get the mirror back with a few comments on whether or not Tony was still wanted by the police back in New York. Rolling her eyes with the slightest shake of her head, Kagome paused at a sign that hung just above a local establishment.

"Baa-Bar?" her head cocked to the side, turning her attention to Tony when he jumped forward at her question.

"Oh! This must be the place. Come on then." he easily took the lead, though he did tie Wendell in a place that was safe and secure.

The four of them quickly entered a busy restaurant, a few loners hung drunkenly at their tables, couples enjoying private meals while excited sounds from rowdy youths echoed slightly from a back room. A buzzing woman fluttered over to them, a wide open smile as she took them in. "Oh, and what can I do for you?"

"We'd like a table for the four of us please." Virginia smiled politely, and when she was about to speak up, a rumbling tummy from Pesha drew everyone's attention onto the young boy.

He shifted under their attention, only to move closer to Kagome which had the woman letting out an amused laugh. "And some food too, it would seem! If you would just follow me, I'll get right back with some wonderfully home cooked shepherds pie."

Pesha held his stomach with one hand tightly with his head ducked in an attempt to hide his darkening cheeks. Kagome quickly ducked down to whisper for his ear only. "Nothing to be bashful about."

Despite her words, Pesha didn't raise his head back up. That didn't mean she was unaware of the darting of his eyes to all those that were also sitting and enjoying their own meals, or how his hand would flex and that his nails felt more like claws. She stalked it up to him being nervous in a new environment with many strangers. Wolf's words from earlier in the day more than likely didn't help Pesha feel at ease.

It didn't take that long before the woman returned with a large pan of shepherd's pie, something that Kagome was not familiar with but it smelt fantastic. "Here you are. From the look of things, you'll be needin' much more than this though. Is there anythin' I can get you all for drink?"

Tony ordered whatever had alcohol in it, though he slightly grimaced when the woman said they only sold apple cider. Virginia hesitated before ordering one for herself, while Kagome asked for whatever tea they had and some milk or any form of juice. At the pout he gave her, she merely raised a brow. He grumbled a bit, bits of how he wasn't a child and it wouldn't be the first time he had apple cider, or how week apple cider was to begin with.

By the time their drinks arrived, a nice apple cinnamon spiced tea for Kagome and freshly squeezed apple and pear juice for Pesha, a good helping of the pie had already been eaten. And mostly by Tony and Pesha.

"I take it you liked the pie. Will there be anything else then?" she replaced the cups for the now empty pie plate, though she waited to hear if they did want anything else.

"Mm, whatever is your best." Tony smiled up at the woman as he finished off his serving of pie.

The woman smiled brightly, her face completely open. It was drawn to Pesha in amused surprise when he let out a loud burp. His pate and glass empty, him wiping his mouth clean on his sleeve and stomach still growling. "Oh my! Such a big appetite for such a young boy!"

"He's a growing boy and it's been a rather trying couple of days." Kagome petted the hair on the back of his head, smiling softly at him.

The woman's head bobbed. "Don't I know it. I remember when my boys were once at that age. Always eating, running around and getting into messes. So our best, that'll be roast lamb and vegetables. It'll take a short wait, but I'll be right back with a fresh drinks."

Kagome waited until the woman was gone before lowering herself to Pesha's level to quietly ask him if everything was alright. He bashfully nodded his head, promising that he was alright although he rather hungry. She gave him a light poke into his side, smiling when he flinched back and giggled quietly.

While they were waiting for the next serving of food, fresh drinks were given to them and the woman left a small teapot of brewed tea for Kagome so she could refill her own cup. Pesha curiously leaned towards the steaming cup, sniffing at it with slightly furrowed brows. With careful hands, she offered him her cup in an offer for him to try, quiet words of warning to blow before sipping that the steaming drink.

Virginia nudged her father into watching how Kagome interacted with Pesha. The boy had only been with them for one day, but she could see that a strong bond between the two of them had quickly formed and even Wolf was allowed in on the fold. They actually looked like a picture perfect family. A feeling deep in her warmed at the sight, as well as twisting slightly in jealousy. Her own family broke up when her mother just up and walked away one day without an explanation.

Her thoughts were drawn away from the two when a large pot was placed heavily on the table between them, the smell of warm spiced meet wafting around them and then steamed vegetables that were also slightly salted and spiced. The scents of freshly cooked food, her eyes watched a large warm loaf of bread finally get added to the table, had Virginia's mouth watering. Seeing all this real food after all this time without any actual food was almost heaven send. No offense to Kagome, so far she had kept them alive with what food she had packed and how to ration what meager food they had managed to get along their travels, but a meal like this and the prospect of being full and not just staving off starving just felt too good.

"Well, that's our best, please enjoy." the warm parting grace of their hostess and her retreating steps had them digging into the platters and serving themselves.

Throughout their meal, Tony was finishing off one pint after another of apple cider, Virginia had a couple of pints but had also taken onto drinking tea. Their graceful hostess seemed more than pleased with the constant refills, while Kagome was glad to see that Pesha was slowly but surely having his fill and growing tired.

Their pleased comments on the meal jumped into a new direction when Tony looked up and noticed a particular sign. "Virginia look."

Virginia paused in finishing her meal to get up and take the few steps to get a closer look at the sign. "It says here the mirror is one of the prizes. Sheep and shepherdess contest. That's tomorrow."

Kagome blinked at the contest sign as she finished the last of her tea. While the information was interesting, she didn't quiet see how it would help them get closer to the mirror. And then there was the fact that she was getting that damnable feeling again, the one where she was wanting to return home after all of this, and the other where she wanted to stay. Having Pesha in their group also complicated things. An orphan boy that had witnessed the horrible death of his loved ones and was now clinging to her.

A loud slap of hands atop the table had her jumping back to reality, her eyes flying to see Wolf between Tony and Virginia. "Start without me why don'tcha!" his grin was wide and highly excited which was a complete flip from his earlier mopey and surely whimpering lump that had been Wolf back at the barn.

He pushed off the table and excitedly walked around the table to drop at the only available spot at the table, across from Virginia and next to Kagome. Eager hands immediately grabbed a chunk of ribs and began devouring them. The rest of them sat stunned at his display, not even bothering to turn to their hostess when she reappeared. "Oh, you've got the appetite of a wolf, you do."

Wolf continued to devour his ribs, looking up at the woman while his head was tilted downward so that his chin was slightly tucked towards his chin and curled his hands around the current rib he was more or less now gnawing on. A low snarl like growl echoed around him, but with how he was eating, it could be mistaken a a throaty hum of agreement.

Smiling, the woman returned her gaze to Tony. "The Judge just came in." she took their empty dishes and gave them a parting nod.

Tony and Virginia finished their let bits of supper before saying they would try to talk to the Judge about getting the mirror back. If not that, than at least long enough for them to get back home. Nodding her head, Kagome waved them off stating she would wait for them. Keeping an eye on Wolf was silently spoken between Virginia and Kagome, thankful that the males in their party were ignorant of said unspoken conversation.

Wolf continued to clean off the ribs, seemingly more or less devoting his attention on them alone. Pesha was more or less nodding off next to Kagome, leaning more and more against her for support. Knowing that he was more or less safe, Kagome decided to keep an eye on Wolf since she literally had no idea what to expect. It was obvious wolves were different here than to the ones in the Feudal Era, and she had not really hung out with them all that much to begin with.

"Glad to see you are feeling better." her eyes followed his hands excited motions.

"Never better!" his smile was bright, though his hands were drawn to the last of the ribs on the platter, hoarding them onto his plate next to the cleaned off the bones. "It's amazing what a little rest and cuddling can do to a person."

Her eyes fluttered as she recalled a certain detail. "Where is the bunny, now that you brought it up?"

"Hmm?" his dark eyes flew up to her as he cleaned off the meat from the bone, his tone sounding far too innocent.

"The rabbit. Where is it?" her tone was a little firm, but no where near demanding.

He pulled the bone out of his mouth with a loud pop, apparently he sucked out the marrow as well. "Oh, she must have hopped away." he waved the bone in an absent manner.

"Hopped away..." she pursed her lips when she trailed off, not able to come up with a comment or remark to Wolf's words.

Wolf hummed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands, to which he quickly wiped on

his pants. When he was done cleaning himself with what he had, he let out a pleased and content rumbling hum as he rubbed at his stomach. His eyes opened slowly, a slow smile curling at his lips and his posture seemed to ease. Despite his more relaxed posture, there was still an air about him that screamed predator and she had to hold back form squirming under his gaze.

The feeling she was currently feeling was tiny, new and foreign. Before she could examine this new feeling that had suddenly reared it's head, Virginia returned in a flurry of her own excited emotions as she plopped back into her seat with a huff. Turning to her upset friend, Kagome tilted her head in concern. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, and, no." her form slouched and arms crossed over her chest, resembling a rather put out young woman that wasn't getting what she wanted. "The Judge did trade the mirror off of Acorn, but the only way to get it is to win tomorrow's competition. Otherwise, there's no way we're getting our hands on that mirror."

"I... see." Kagome raised a brow when Virginia pinched the bridge of her nose. "What else?"

"Dad. He tried to buy the mirror off of the Judge. Or bribe him to give us the mirror, it comes out to the same thing." at the end, Virginia was pouting, staring off at some point on the floor.

Nodding her head slowly, Kagome could honestly admit she was not all that surprised at what Tony had attempted to do. Turning to look back at Wolf, she blinked wide eyes and began to scan the area when she realized he had upped and disappeared. Turning back to her friend, she gained Virginia's attention. "Could you take Pesha back to the barn? He's already falling asleep, it isn't too comfortable to do so sitting up at a table."

Pesha had managed to become aware at that point, like most children do when they were being discussed about. His head shot up and immediately shook negatively. "Please..."

Looking down at him, she smiled warmly at him as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You're already falling asleep. And don't worry, I'll be right behind you."

The look Pesha gave her was one of pleas and weighing judgment, which was only made all the cuter with the slight pout of his lower lip. Wide hazel eyes narrowed slightly when his brows furrowed, and reluctantly nodded his head. Looking up at Virginia, Kagome could see her friends was biting down on her lower lip to keep a smirk from forming.

"Alright kiddo, you heard the woman, time for bed." Virginia stood up and offered a hand as she smiled down at the boy.

There was a few moments of silence, where Pesha stared at the offered hand. Slowly, he took her hand, though he kept an eye on Kagome the entire time to which she offered another warm smile. A slow nod of his head, Kagome watched the two leave before getting up to track down an not so momentarily mentally stable Wolf. And while he was usually an excitable male, he was always of sound mind and knew to trust his instincts.

So with a quiet huff, she pushed away from the table and stood up and began her search for Wolf. It was obvious that he wasn't in the front, so she made her way to the back. She did a double take at the near twin young woman that were up on a small stage doing some sort of singing and yodeling act and the men that had gathered round to watch them. From the corner of her eye she saw some of the young village men had gathered and pin Wolf to the wall, and she instantly jumped forward with her mind running in so many directions at once at top speeds.

Easily slipping through between two of them, she put herself between the men and Wolf. "Excuse me, but we'll be leaving now." her hand reached back and wrapped around a wrist, not at all surprised when it twisted and shifted so that a larger hand wrapped around her own.

"Yes, well Wolfson here, was just getting a lesson on Peep girls." the obvious leader, not at all put out that she was there as he kept his eyes pinned in a glare on Wolf.

"You'll have to forgive my... husband, he hasn't been feeling well as of late. He really shouldn't have gotten up as it is. Have a pleasant night boys." she made sure her tone was clipped at the end when she called the young men gathered boys before tugging Wolf behind her to head back towards the barn.

A hasty parting was given to the hostess, an eye roll when she spotted Tony sporting yet another pint of apple cider and finally breathed a sigh of relief when the cool night air hit her face. Feeling that the situation was now behind her, she jumped slightly when Wolf sprang forward to look down at her with wide bright eyes.

"Oh Kagome, when you said I was your husband, I got all soft and hard at once." he stepped closer to her, his smile widening before he took a large step back and spun about with arms wide open.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I'm going back to the barn. Not only am I tired, but I promised Pesha I would be there right away." an amused chuckle escaped her when Wolf continued to literally skip about in his obvious joy. She was, however, sure that her cheeks were slightly rosy at hearing about Wolf's reaction on how exactly she saved him from what could have been a terrible night.

Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket, she waited a few moments before turning in the direction of the barn, her steps quiet with only the slightest crunching of gravel beneath her feet. Wolf on the other hand was all over the place, much like a bundle of endless energy. He would dance around her, or spin her about as they made their way back, and she was grateful that he waited until they were in the orchard before letting out any vocalization of his excitement.

He ran ahead of her, another spin with wide open arms as she watched on until he stopped at an apple tree to smile up at the moon. "Look at the moon! Doesn't it make you just want to howl~ at it?"

Looking up at the large night pearl, she contemplated the cool soft light of it and his question. "No, not really." While her answer may have been absently given, her mind was already putting into place a few pieces of the puzzle that was Wolf.

He had mentioned his cycle, and her experience with canines of any kind taught her that they naturally reacted to different fazes of the moon due to their instincts. For Inuyasha it was always the night of the new moon, so it could stand that for Wolf if was the night of the full moon. She found if a little ironic that it was very werewolf, though she had yet to figure out of it was a good, bad or funny sort of ironic.

"My mother was obsessed with the moon. She used to drag us out just to stare at it." his eyes closed as an odd smile stretched across his face and sang an equally odd sort of lullaby. "Shepherdess makes quite a mess, but little lambs are lovely."

Watching him, Kagome contemplated on what he said, and found the lullaby to be a tad dark. Seeing him stay where he was, lost in a sort of memory as he stared up the moon, Kagome moved forward and looped an arm through one of his and once again began making her way to the barn, forcing Wolf to turn away from the moon and fall in step next to her.

"It's from my experience, that obsessing over something unattainable leaves to much heartache. Better to focus on the hear and now." she offered a smile before facing forward. "And right now, I'm tired and looking forward to getting some sleep."

Wolf was silent, surprisingly so after the excitement he just portrait a few moments ago. His arm curled so that her own fit more snugly in the crook of his elbow and leaned down to breath in heavily of her scent. It was apparent that with the full moon, that his usual boundaries were not present. He had waited until the others and Kagome were near asleep the last few nights before burying his face into her hair and nuzzle behind her ears or where neck and shoulder met. Him doing so while she was wide awake and out in the open was a little surprising.

"I'm going to take a guess, your cycle is tied to that of the full moon. Correct?" her question was quiet, meant for his ears only. While it was late, there still could a random villager or two hanging around.

It was a while before he answered. "Mmhm. My instincts are driving me and my actions. If you haven't noticed, it's difficult to hide what I am at the times of the full moon." a hand was now raised to play and pet with the dark hair that glowed a silver midnight blue in the light of the full moon.

"Ah. Anything I should be aware of or look out for? You already mentioned today about us staying here and how your instincts were highly against it." figuring he wasn't doing any harm, Kagome allowed him to continue on with what he was doing, although she felt her cheeks heat up telling her that she was more than blushing.

Wolf shuffled closer, encasing himself in the warmth and scent that was Kagome. It hadn't really occurred to him until that moment, how tiny she really was, the wolf in him more than happy with the idea. He wanted to simply howl his pleasure that the tiny female was not rebuffing his advances and attentions, not shying away from his nearness. There were many things he also wanted to do with and to Kagome, but he knew it was too soon.

While he was who and what he was, he also knew if advanced to quickly, he may end up losing his chance with Kagome. He had not been lying when he told her of how he reacted when she claimed him as her husband. A warmth had spread through him from his heart and left a rushing of tingles from the top of his head all the way down to his toes and finger tips. And then a certain part of his anatomy had twitched at the reminder of what husband and wives do, usually at night, and alone.

He had beat himself up after his senses had returned to him a while after the others had left to get their night meal and a chance to talk to the Judge. How could he have snapped at her the way he did! He recalled the widening of her eyes and the slight tightening of her jaw, but she had simply nodded her head and left. There had been no angry parting words and it had left him worried about her reaction. He had mostly worried himself on whether or not she was angry at or with him for his irrational words and actions. And to make matters worse, she had worried over Pesha who had willing gone out of his way to hunt him down a live rabbit to hold. It was truly pleasing to see her so motherly, especially to a wolf child even after such a short amount of time.

It had only made his mind wander at the prospects of their future children. Because it was a question of when and not if. Well, he would really, really like it to be a question of when and not if, so he knew he had to play it safe. Thought he knew that if it were Virginia he was pursuing, he would have to go out of his way so not to hurt her human sensitivities. Kagome however was a female unlike he had ever met before.

There had been a few other wolves he had come across, but they had been just as wary of him as he had of them. And the females, well, they either wanted nothing with him, or didn't want what he wanted, which was a family. Kagome however, well she was perfect in every way. Well, that he knew of at this point. He most definitely knew that she was also physical perfection, and when that bridge came he was sure that what he thought would be nothing compared to the reality.

His current thoughts had him near whimpering and shuffling that much closer to the object of his desires. When he nuzzled closer, he smiled when she let out a surprised giggle and raised her shoulder to hinder his advancements of the direction he had been going. So she was ticklish just behind and below her ear was she? Did that go for both sides of just the left?

"Come on Wolf. I know for a fact that you still have that blanket with you, I'd rather not freeze tonight." her words drew him out of his slight daze that her scent had put him into.

His blinked, almost in a rather lazy manner, as he contemplated her words. When the meaning finally sunk in, his eyes widened and his excitement grew. "You really mean..."

Blue eyes turned and looked up at him, a corner of her lips twitching up as she offered a small shrug. While her answer hadn't been an agreement to them sharing it, it also hadn't been her denying the idea either. His heart began to pound loudly in his chest, as if he were hunting and the excitement of the chase rushed through him. All he really wanted to do was swoop down and feel her lips curve up in a smile while they were pressed against his own.

"But you do anything funny, and I'll give you something to whine and whimper about other than your cramps!" she shook a warning finger in his direction, to which he immediately countered.

"I do not whine or whimper." seeing the delicate brow she raised at his claim, his chest puffed out in a show of his strength and attempted to prove himself. Though sadly it would be words and not the actions he really wanted to go through. He paused however when he saw a certain glint in her eyes and the mischievous smirk she was throwing him. He swallowed thickly when that certain part of his anatomy once again began to twitch and tighten. He had a sudden feeling it was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

The air was warm and slightly moist, the scent of sweet straw tickled her nose. It wasn't something she was used to, but it left her mind in a rather pleasant haze when one still lingered between dreaming and awake. Shifting to get more comfortable, she felt herself get pulled closer to a warmth that rested snugly behind her and the arm wrapped around her waist squeezed her momentarily before relaxing.

The feeling of safety, warmth and affection as she woke up the last while since she arrived in the 9th Kingdom as Wolf and Wendell explained to her was something she was growing to really appreciate. It was all due to Wolf behind her as he nuzzled into her hair behind her ear as a soft rumbling growl vibrated from deep in his chest and shook her deep to the core. It was something familiar to her, but she was also able to pick up the affection and she felt like melted chocolate on the inside knowing it was directed towards her.

Her lethargic thoughts shifted when a warm smaller figure at her front snuggled in closer to her, small hands tightly clenching the shirt above her stomach. Smiling, Kagome lowered her head until she felt soft curls tickled her nose and the scent of sweet spices filled her lungs. A tiny nose buried beneath her chin before Pesha shifted and pressed his ear to his just above her heart.

Raising a hand she began combing her fingers through soft curls, simply enjoying the morning. It was something she didn't want to give up, so she simply laid there in an effort to put off reality returning and chaos had them running all over the quaint little village in efforts to get their hands on a magical mirror.

A set of loud and excited footsteps broke through the near silent calm causing wakefulness to fully set in drawing Kagome to grown. It had been years since she had been able to sleep in and she was sure she had been on the verge of drifting back to sleep for another hour or so at least. Blinking dazed blue eyes that were still blurry with sleep, she turned her head a bit and tried her best to ignore the now uncomfortable feeling of the straw scratching and prickling against her skin. A brow raised when she spied Tony shuffling about excitedly, a manic grin on his face as he attempted to wake Virginia. In the time she knew Tony, he was hardly the type to be this alert this early in the morning. Sure he did wake up early due to his job, but it was usually more or less similar to a zombie like state.

"Come on Virginia, time to wake up!" he crouched down and shook her until a low feminine grown of sleepy displeasure was roused and a hand rose to swat at him. "Time to get up and win that mirror!"

Shifting into sitting up, despite the arm wrapped tightly around her waist and the limpet like mimicry that Pesha was accomplishing, Kagome stretched that a jaw cracking yawn leaving her. "Morn'n Tony. What has you so excited?" she blinked bleary eyes as she watched him move about as he tried to contain his movements and energy.

He spun her way, a smile that matched his mood split across his face. "I found out why the Peeps always win! And it's going to help us win that mirror back. With a little work from you and Virginia."

Her brows furrowed when he moved to hurry Virginia up to wake up, wondering what half crazed scheme Tony had come with now. It left her a might unsettled, especially since he said she was involved. Combing her hands through her hair, she kept her eyes on Tony as he moved about the barn, when he came back into view her eyes widened when he practically dragged two sheep behind him.

"Uh... are those..." her question died off as she tried to wrap her brain around the sight of Tony with those two sheep.

"Sheep? Yes! They're part of how we're going to win the mirror back. You and Virginia are going to enter the Shepherdess contest!" another grin that was setting off bells ringing through her mind was thrown her way.

She watched as one of the sheep, the smaller of the two, made it's way to Virginia to nibble on something or other. When her friend shifted and turned over, the sheep turned to her and baaed in her face. It was somewhat amusing to see her friend jerk back at the sudden sound with a soft surprised cry. "Gah!"

The sheep also jerked back, skirting about in an attempt to get away which only tugged on the rope and Tony. "Easy! It took me three hours to catch these sheep."

Virginia looked to be completely awake and alert as she stared at the sheep as if they were going to pounce her in a vicious way. "Why? What could you possibly want with those sheep?"

Tony merely turned to her and crouched down to be somewhat on the same eye lever as her. "The Beautiful Sheep and Shepherdess contest!"

"But... their ugly, they look like their about to die. No offense." Virginia's face sneered slightly at the sight of the dirty wooly coats that had knotted clumps hanging here and there. She was still mind blown that her dad had managed to catch them to begin with.

"I'll fix that, don't you worry. Now, you and Kagome can get started on your costumes." he quickly spun about and practically ran his way to a low hanging rope strung between two beams where a hand full of various large sheets of fabric hung. Tony grabbed a bit of one of the sheets and held it up and smiled at the two of them. "Hurry up, we don't have much time!"

After he ran out of the barn, Virginia and Kagome locked gazes, both of their eyes wide as everything finally began to settle. Kagome was the first to turn and stare back at the fabric, struggling a bit to extract herself from Wolf and Pesha.

Virginia's eyes were examining the pale blue fabrics while Kagome examined the other set. One was a cream color with floral print that favored a magenta violet, the other was double patterned with one side a rich violet and tiny cream points while the other side was violet and cream checker patterned. To be honest the fabrics were very nice, the floral patterned one sort of reminded of those french patterns.

"Well, best get to work if we ever want to see home again." Kagome began to delicately pull down the fabrics before her as Virginia did the same.

They moved to to a relatively clean spot, Kagome went to quickly retrieve her bag only to sit next to Virginia. Pulling out her emergency sewing kit, the two of them set to work. They discussed how Tony's plan may actually work in their favour, for one, among what else came to mind. Despite the urgency, they worked swiftly. Wolf and Pesha woke during their work, Wolf leaving to do, whatever he felt he needed to do in such a rush whereas Pesha warily made he way to her side. A few pricked fingers on their needles, they were done within a few hours time to which the both of them were questioning on the physic mechanics on how such a thing was even possible.

"Perhaps because we're in a magical world?" Kagome offered as she slowly lowered the fitted corset top and neatly laid out her shepherdess costume. Her cheeks warmed as she took the outfit in, it would most definitely accentuate her natural curves and it looked far more intimate than anything she had willing worn in public.

Turning to Virginia's own finished costume, it had a far more innocent air about it, with its pale blue coloring and the mix of satin and sheer fabrics. Kagome found it somewhat unfair.

"Well, I guess we get dressed?" Virginia grimaced somewhat as she also stared at the two costumes. It didn't help that it came out more as a question then a suggestion.

With a resigned sigh, Kagome gathered her costume and pushed herself up. Standing her full height, she turned and tried to offer a reassuring smile at the still sour look Virginia was wearing. "It won't be that bad." all she got in return was a snort, but Virginia snatched her own and the both went to change.

Pesha looked up at her with bright eyes and a curious tilt to his head. Mirroring the tilt, Kagome contemplated a few moments before asking him something. "Do you think you could see it there's any... proper shoes that would go with our costumes?"

His head lowered as he stared at her shoes, his head tilting to the other side. The staring didn't last all that long, his head shot up and gave her a quick nod only to dart off with the energy of an eager child. Smirking, Kagome moved to duck behind the still draped sheets to change. It would be nice to wear something after wearing the same thing a few days straight now. Carefully laying the costume over a fenced section of the barn, Kagome began to strip down to her underwear. As she place the white blouse and underskirts, Virginia spoke up.

"Where is Pesha?" her head peaked around a sheet for a moment.

"I asked him to find us some shoes. I don't think your hiking boots or my shoes would really pull the look." Kagome stepped into her skirt, struggling a bit with the softer underskirt as she tried to get everything in place.

"Huh, good thinking. I just hope he doesn't... borrow anything and we get in trouble." the comment had Kagome pause, blinking at the truth.

Pinching her lips, took the fitted corset top and slipped her arms through the slightly puffed sleeves, though it rested loosely since it had to be done up in the back. Holding the top up as best she could, Kagome made her way to Virginia to ask for a hand. Pausing as seeing Virginia in her own costume, she couldn't help but smile. "Not bad, you actually look nice."

Virginia looked up, arms reached back behind her as she gave Kagome a wide doe eyed look. "Oh... uh, thanks. You do too. Need a hand?"

Shrugging and offering a lopsided smile Kagome could only sheepishly reply. "If you don't mind." she turned around to present her back.

There was a soft shuffling of fabric and then the top was pulled snugly allowing Kagome to relax. "I think I should have done my top the way you did yours, would have made this a lot easier."

"I wouldn't be so sure, I still have my own corset thingy. I'll need a hand with that myself." the sound of fabric stretching echoed around them, Kagome softly gasped at the truly snug fit. "Sorry."

"It's... it's alright! Just not used to wearing such, clothes." Kagome's hands rose to rest lightly atop her stomach. Looking down, a brow rose when she realized how she now looked with the fitted top and thankful that she had also used the last of Virginia's white fabric to make a blouse. Otherwise, she would be flashing the world.

"All done." a hand smoothed down her back until Virginia finally stepped away. When Kagome turned around, Virginia's eyes were immediately drawn to her now emphasized chest. "Damn, Kagome."

Kagome herself immediately blushed and raised her hands to cover the top swells of her chest as well as try and get the blouse to cover more. It wasn't like she was indecently showing a lot, but it was more than she was used to and the top also emphasized her chest and waist.

"Um, didn't you say you needed help with your own corset?" she fidgeted as she tried to advert her friends attention.

Virginia blinked rapidly and had to tear her gaze away from Kagome to her own corset. It was quite the shock to see her laid back friend that usually wore more modest clothing to this costume. Eying the blue corset, she had to wonder if she would end up with the same result and then question if she did. Fear had her pinching her lips and kept her feet from moving to retrieve it.

Hopelessly, she watched as Kagome approached it, picked it up and then approached her. With leaden arms, Virginia fitted it so it rested comfortably against her stomach just beneath her own breasts as Kagome took both ends and wrapped it around her. Her sharp inhale sounded loud even in her own ears at the first tight tug to close the thing. "Why is this a necessary part of the costume again?" the question came out somewhat breathy as Kagome continued to tug and tighten the fabric.

"I don't know. Hopefully the fabric will settle into a more comfortable fit. Soon." Kagome let out a grunt as she strung the last loops and tide the surprisingly strong leather thong that matched the corset. When she was done, the corset did rest seem to relax and fit more comfortably on Virginia. "Better?"

Virginia turned, running her hands along her sides and down her stomach. "Much. Thanks again for the help."

Nodding her head with a smile, Kagome went to fold up her clothing and put them in her bag to keep from getting dirty. Virginia followed her lead, her clothes draped across her folded arms. As Kagome was tying the apron she had also sewn for the costume, Pesha came running back with his finds. The boots he had looked like they came out of the Victorian era, a pair in soft dove gray and cream, the other were colored coal and warm gray. There were also a pair of those hooked shepherds staffs.

Blinking wide eyes, Kagome quickly went to him to relieve him of the awkward load. Looking down at Pesha's upturned face, she could only blink widely at his expecting gaze. She smiled down at him, shifting the boots in her hands though it came to be a pair in each hand, she crouched down to be eye level with him. "Thank you for your help."

Out of habit, she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his brow, pulling away and chuckling at the reddening of his cheeks and how he ducked his head. "... you're welcome..."

It was quiet, but he had spoken which she took as a good sign. Usually he offered a minute shrug of his shoulders, shy smile or a noncommittal sound from the back of his throat. Standing her full height, she held up both pairs and allowed Virginia to take first pick. She looked down at her blue shepherdess costume then back to the boots and quickly took the lighter pair. Both move to seat themselves to put their new boots on, Pesha simply continued to stand there and hold the staffs with that adorable tilt to his head as he watched them.

When the were done, both stood up with a flourish, dusting their skirts of any clinging bits. Planting her hands atop her hips, Kagome smiled at Pesha. "Well, how do we look?"

A soft hum escaped him as he took both their appearances in, brows pinching slightly. He turned to where they had cleaned up the leftover scraps of the fabric though his gaze shot back to them. It went like this for a few moments, before he handed them each a staff and darted to the pile. When Virginia gently nudged her, Kagome turned to her and offered a shrug at the questioning look.

A light tugging on her skirts alerted her that Pesha had returned to her side, her own brow rose when she spied the magenta violet ribbons he held in one hand and a pale blue on in the other. He shyly offered the pale blue one to Virginia, she simply stared at it in confusion while he quickly darted behind her and climbed a hay bale only to pat the free space before his feet. Shuffling, she handed her staff to a still confused Virginia before taking a seat once again. Smoothing her skirts, she checked to make sure that Pesha had room to do whatever he had planed.

It didn't take long to figure out what he was up too, tiny fingers tentatively combed through her hair to work out the tangles. Then, he quickly began weaving the ribbons through her hair as he began to loosely braid it. When she rose her hands to mimic what he was doing on one side to the other, she chuckled when he let out a tiny growl and pushed her hands away. With a huff, he waited a few moments before returning to his work. She could only guess as to what he was doing, going on the sensations of what she felt. At the end of it all, she felt him gather all of her hair and twist it slightly in a loose bun behind her left ear and tied it all off.

Standing up, she tentatively reached for her hair as she turned to face Pesha. "Better now?" her hands lowered to allow him to inspect his work now as well.

The bright smile he gave her had her mentally cooing at how adorable he look, he nodded his head eagerly. Reaching forward, she cupped his cheeks and offered a bright smile in return. Another kiss to his brow, she retreated with her thanks. She was happy to see Pesha was coming out of his shell, though she was more than aware it would take time for him to trust others. Turning to Virginia, she smirked at the simple choker she had made out of the pale blue ribbon Pesha had given her. "Nice."

Virginia cocked a hip out with a confident smirk. "Not too shabby yourself." she handed a staff to Kagome.

Both turned when Tony returned, the two sheep from earlier replaced with two drastically changed sheep. One was actually a lamb, it's wool a near fuchsia pink in color that looked all pale pink face. The other was an actual sheep, it's face and legs a crisp clean black while it's wool was a rich violet along it's spine and faded to it's natural coloring at it's belly.

"And what do you think?" Tony's question met silence as all eyes remained on the two vibrant sheep that stood on either side of him. As the silence continued to ring around them, Tony took both of them in. "Nice costumes."

He shuffled forward, pausing before the two of them and looked down at each sheep. He quickly handed Virginia the pink lamb and Kagome the purple sheep. "Great, now you look the part! Let's get going!" he practically skipped out of the barn only to quickly realiize that Kagome and Virginia hadn't taken a step at all.

He spun about and raised a brow at each of them. "What's wrong?"

Virginia was staring at the lamb. "What is this thing? It can't possibly be a lamb, can it?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "As I said, I know how the Peeps always win. I just did the same thing, used the magic well water."

Inhaling as deeply as she could with her corset top, Kagome was the first one to step forward. "Well, let's get this show on the road." looking over her shoulder, she used the shepherds staff to hook around one of Virginia's arm and pull her along as well. "I'm not doing this alone!"

All four of them were making their way into the village, Tony took Pesha along with him as he wished them both luck so that Virginia and Kagome could enter themselves into the contest. As they made their way, the crowds already cheering, oohing and ahing, Kagome leaned over towards Virginia. "I feel ridiculous."

Virginia smirked and pointed out Kagome chest with a tilt of her head. "Pretty sure most of the men are going to think otherwise." she chuckled at the grumble and Kagome's attempt to get the blouse to cover more. "Just put your seductive charm on and walk like you own the place."

With her hands still more or less down her top to try and cover up, Kagome watched as Virginia strutted forward. Each step was taken with confidence with her head held high and shoulders thrown back a bit, she didn't miss how Virginia seemed to put a bit extra swing in her hips.

Sighing with reluctance, Kagome smoothed her hands down her stomach and followed Virginia's lead. At first it was awkward until she managed a stride that felt more natural. The clacking of the staff along with her steps and the light clip clopping of the sheep beside her were her tempo, and she really smirked when she saw the gobsmacked expressions on the only two contestants out of the entire village. She raised a brow when she realized that the blond was the jail bait from the other day.

The blond and girl next to her approached herself and Virginia with angered hisses, looping their free arms. "You little goblins, don't you dare." the warnings came out through clenched teeth of their plastered on smiles.

Ignoring the two girls, their smiles grew when the villagers that gathered to watch the contest oohed and ahed at them and their sheep. And when the Peep girl and her friend had attempted to keep them from approaching the sign up form, Virginia and Kagome shared a look and nod before bumping their respective competitors away with a somewhat harsh hip bump. Kagome bowed her head in a near demure way when Virginia allowed her to sign the form first and followed after her.

When all was said and done, they stood off to the side, still all smiles and looking of poise and grace. Though Kagome felt her brow tick the slightest amount when she did catch where some of the men were looking, it took everything in her power not to snap at them and call them out on it.

The Judge left the stage to retrieve the clipboard, his steps echoing around the gathered people loudly. "Well, it looks like this years contest has... four contestants!" the people cheered. The Judge smiled down at the four contestants before turning his gaze to sweep across the villagers. "As per tradition, the contest will begin with each shepherdess singing their favorite sheep song!"

As the people cheered and applauded as the Judge asked the one girl to start off the contest. Baa Black Sheep started up, drawing everyone's attention, allowing Virginia to lean in towards Kagome. "Do you know any sheep songs?"

"I'm drawing up a blank myself." she whispered back. Worry settling in the pit of her stomach for the first time since she went along with this hair brained plan. The two of them simply watched Mary finish her song and allowed Sally to take the stage and began her own, not surprised when she sang Bo Peep. Nibbling her lower lip, Kagome felt her heart increasing it's tempo and strength with each beat.

When the villagers applauded, Kagome jumped the barest amount as she was startled into paying attention. Looking towards the Judge, he indicated for her to take the stage. With a hard swallow, she wracked her brain for any sheep song she could think of, mentally scowling when all she came up with were a few Japanese childrens rhymes. A harsh shove against her shoulder on the way up the stairs pulled her out of her thoughts and stare down at Sally rolling her eyes at the sickeningly sweet sneer on the girl's face.

Standing atop the stage, she cleared her throat and blinked when a song popped inot her mind out of nowhere. Shuffling towards the musicians, she asked if they knew 'Mary had a Little Lamb'. With lazy bobs of their heads, they waited until she was back at center stage to start up the chords. Taking a seat on a stump that was also on the stage, for whatever reason, and pulled her sheep closer to her side.

Taking a breath, she smiled as she begun to sing 'Mary had a Little Lamb'. It was only made more perfect when her sheep got down to rest comfortably at her feet. Looking towards Virginia, she raised a brow in question, silently asking if her friend finally came up with a song. Getting more comfortable, she continued to sing the lyrics when Virginia indicated her to continue singing.

Singing the last verse, she smiled brightly when the villagers applauded allowing her to get up and sweep down the steps to take her place next to Virginia. "Good luck." her lips pinched at the odd mix grimace of an attempt at a smile. She watched with worried eyes as Virginia stalled for a few moments before stomping a foot on the wooden stage twice and then clap her hands once. She continued the tempo and stuttered through her words before Kagome finally realized what her friend was doing and couldn't help but smile.

"Buddy you're a... lamb! Make a... big bleep, playing in the field... gonna be a big... ram some day! Ya got wool on your face, you big disgrace! Waving your... fleece all over the place!" her tempo stalled when she tried to come up with the words to fit with the sheep song, but continued nonetheless. "Singing, we will, we will... sheer you! Singing!"

Her enthusiastic flare at the end was met with confused silence, the Sally and her friend Mary snickered from their places in the crowd. When no one stepped in to go along with Virginia, Kagome stepped forward and took up the famous tempo, stomping her feet twice followed by one clap of her hands only to repeat. The others watched on but began to catch on and follow after her lead until everyone was doing it.

Virginia's uneasy smile turned confident, turning to the side, she motioned for Tony to join her. Kagome didn't know where or let alone why, but he scrambled up the steps with a bucket and walking stick and stationed himself at that stump and followed with the tempo.

"Buddy you're a young yew, look at you playing in the field, gonna be a big ram some day! Ya got wool on your face, ya big disgrace, whipping your fleece all over the place. Singing, we will, we will, sheer you!" as Virginia dance to the song, the crowd sang along to the main lyrics. It had taken a couple of tries, but it was worth it in the end.

When it was finally done and over, the villagers were enthusiastic in their applauding. Even the Judge was merrily laughing along with the rest. "Now, will each girl step onto the stage!"

Kagome and Virginia allowed the first two to go first, not wanting to deal with the brats and their nasty and petty attempts at getting them to stumble on the way up. Kagome followed after Virginia, all of them with lamb in toe. Standing in a line, the waited for the Judge to approach them, watching as he inspected each of them and their accompanying sheep with a critical eye.

"Four beautiful girls and four beautiful lambs. This is the most hardest to judge competition by a long shot!" he moved and stood before Mary and looked up at her with a smile. "I give Mary and eight out of ten and a well deserved third place!"

The crowd applauded for the girl as the Judge moved on to the others. His lips pinched as he inspected the remaining three and stood before Kagome. "I give Kagome a nine out of ten! Congratulations on second place dear!"

Kagome offered a smile and small bob of her head, though she shared a slightly worried look with Virginia. There was now a fifty-fifty chance that the could end up without the mirror, and by the paling of Virginia's cheeks, it was more than easy to see that Virginia realized it rested on her shoulders.

"Both these lambs are so beautiful, how do I make a decision." it came out more of a comment than an actual question. "I gotta give Sally Peep a ten out of ten!"

No sooner had the words left the Judge did the girl erupt into a jumping mass of earsplitting squeals and screeches. Kagome winced and leaned away, as wide eyed turned to the blond as she continued. The girl had a set of lungs on her. She was surprised Virginia was taking it so well, what with her standing next to the girl.

"I also have give a ten out of ten to Virginia Lewis!" those words from the Judge halted all the screeching, allowing the crowd to be split in applauding or gasping in shock. Sally was now huffing in a bratty fashion.

"I have to win. Peeps always win!" her cheeks puffed out as she took on a pose that screamed spoiled brat. The rest of her family was also saying much the same thing or arguing with the Judge on how Virginia shouldn't be tied with Sally.

Virginia slid up next to Sally, offering a polite smile. "How about you take the trophy and I take the mirror?"

Sally grit her teeth and sneered in return. "They're both mine!" she began to stomp her way towards the stairs in a huff.

"Seems little girls don't know how to accept a tie in grace." Kagome's words froze Sally in her place, a murderous look was sent her way to which Kagome could only raise a brow in return.

"Now look. This is a shepherdess competition. We set up an obstacle course and whoever guides their sheep in the shortest time, wins the competition. Using only sheep dogs and sheep commands. Sound fair?" he leaned down against the railing of his own stage and leveled the rest of the Peeps with a hard look, as if asking them to question him.

Virginia called out. "No! I don't have a sheep dog."

Sally smirked smugly towards Virginia. "S'pose I win then, don't I." she was now displaying a girl of grace and poise as she left the stage.

Mary quickly followed after her friend with Virginia and Kagome taking up the rear. The moment Virginia was off the stage, her lamb was taken along with Sally's and both were led away to the start of the obstacle course. Looking around her, Kagome gave her sheep to one of the villagers with a smile. No sooner was her hand free, did two smaller one wrap around it that had her own fingers curling to take a better hold of Pesha.

When she looked down, she quietly asked where Tony had gone off to. Using his grip on her hand, he had her crouch down to his height he leaned up and whispered into her ear. "The barn with the magic water with the dog."

Blinking, she offered a secret smile with Pesha and nodded her head. "So, you enjoying yourself?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I liked your singing. But she's too loud." it didn't take her all that long to figure out who he meant.

"Spoiled brats usually are." with a conspiratorial wink, she tugged on his hand as she made her way to stand next to Virginia. Tapping on her shoulder, she leaned in to whisper the secret Pesha had shared with her. "Don't worry, help is on the way."

"What does that mean? Without a sheep dog, we're out of luck." Virginia furrowed her brows as she watched Sally whistle and call her sheep dog. The rest of the Peeps were cheering her on.

As for Kagome, she never really thought much of such, competitions, but with so much riding on Virginia winning this one, she felt her own adrenaline pumping through her body. Sure it wasn't the same as taking on a horde of youkai sort of adrenaline rush, but it was a rush all the same. Shock filtered through her when she realized that she was actually somewhat enjoying herself, relishing in that feeling that she had not experienced in years since her time in the past.

"Pen closed!" the sudden call dragged Kagome out of her musings of the past, blue eyes blinking wildly as she literally had to think for a second on where she currently was.

"Done in 85! Marvelous, simply marvelous!" he smiled down at Sally, and she ate it up like a preening toy poodle. It was, nauseating really.

Virginia waited on the sidelines as they pulled Sally's lamb and dog out of the pen to allow her entry. Kagome and Pesha had taken a spot close by to support Virginia, more so Kagome than Pesha. When smaller hands rose up and took hold of her own that were placed atop him shoulders, her heart twisted. Could and would she leave him alone after what he had just been through? Even though they hadn't been there all that long, Kagome could already feel herself slipping into that familiar comfortable role that she had taken up back in Jr. High. Magic, adventure, a journey with ups and downs. And now she was a guardian to a young child once again.

Biting down on her lower lip, she lowered her head and took in the head of coppery curls that stopped just beneath her chest. As if sensing her gaze, Pesha looked up and blinked those hazel eyes of his before smiling up at her. Kagome only had the power to offer a small one instead, it seemed to please him as he looked forward once again. Following his example, Kagome raised her head and proceeded to watch the proceedings of Virginia's attempt of calling her lamb to the pen. She absently began to play with Pesha's hair, combing her fingers through the curly locks as they continued to watch Virginia call for the lamb.

Suddenly her heart rate increased when the lamb appeared, being led by Prince Wendell as he made snide comments to the poor baby sheep. Hope, excitement, dread, guilt and indecision broiled deep inside the pit of her stomach. The ability to go home was almost in hand, but what would that mean for Pesha? Should she leave him, or take him with her? And whatever her decision, it was a question of should she?

Virginia's excited cry drew her out of her troubling thoughts and back to reality where her friend was staring triumphantly up at the Judge, only to cheer when the time was announced making her the winner. When high pitched shrieks from Sally erupted through the air, Pesha slapped his hands over his ears and scowled at the young woman. Kagome's face also pinched and pursed her lips to keep from spitting out for the girl to shut up already.

The next few minutes happened in a blur of excitement, Tony appearing out of nowhere with a ridiculous grin full of pride that made Kagome wonder if it was from Virginia winning the competition or from whatever he had done to bring Wendell back. An absent thought came to mind, of why Tony didn't use whatever he had to ungold Wendell and just get him to turn back into his supposed human form.

Tony and Virginia were standing before the crowd thanking everyone as they held up their prizes. "It was a team effort, no one man could win it. Thank you!"

The two of them were shuffling back to the barn as they held the mirror between them, Kagome was ushering Pesha along as they followed behind them. Kagome was constantly looking over her shoulder, the silence that was left behind them left her unsettled. Seeing no one behind them had her focusing on what was ahead of her, which was the mirror and her way back home. Virginia quickly ushered her into the barn, Tony and her closing the door behind her and Pesha. The moment their privacy was secured, Virginia had Kagome in her hand and was acting much like a teenage girl by jumping around on the spot and squealing happily.

"Home! We can finally go home!" the bright smile was so infectious that Kagome had to return the smile, although it felt somewhat awkward and forced.

She had finally come to that point where she was torn with staying or leaving this new magical world, and having Pesha was not making the decision any easier.

"I'm going to go get changed, you should do the same!" Virginia hadn't even waited for a reply before she was rushing to where she had left her clothes.

Kagome blinked, feeling like she had just stood in the center of a whirlwind. Blinking wide eyes, she turned to Tony who only shrugged before starting a conversation with Wendell and then Pesha who he returned her gaze with innocent curiosity.

When Virginia returned, Kagome motioned for Pesha to wait so she could change herself. She had managed only a few steps before loud cries and screams from the village had them all turning towards the barn door. Waiting a few moments, and realizing that someone in their group was missing, they all rushed in leaving the barn. Running towards the heart of the commotion, they were shocked at seeing a large angry mob, and even more surprised when they saw that Wolf was in the middle.

"Kagome! Kagome, I didn't do it!" Wolf's cries were nearly drowned out from the accusations the villagers were shouting.

"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" the chant and cries rang loud in the air, mixing with calls of 'guilty' and 'burn him'

Biting down on her lower lip, she watched as they dragged Wolf away. A small warm hand silently slid into her own, and all she could do was squeeze it in hopes of comforting Pesha when she began to pick up on his worry and fear. A small sense of dread settled in the pit of her stomach, and Kagome sincerely hoped that Wolf would be found innocent of whatever crime the villagers were accusing him of.


	10. Chapter 10

After the very angry public display the villagers had put on in dragging Wolf off to Kami knows where, Kagome had dragged Pesha with her back to the barn where she immediately changed back into her clothes. Her movements were stiff and wooden, her emotions rolling into each other and bubbling into a mix of oozing anger, frustration and anxiousness. She honestly didn't know who she was more angry at, the villagers for their archaic thinking and actions or for Wolf for probably doing something foolish that may have set them off. Perhaps even herself for getting comfortable in an old role when she swore to herself to stay as far away from anything that resembled magic. It was the reason why she had moved to New York to begin with, anything magic there were either street performers or Broadway acts.

When she was done, the shepherdess dress was folded over her arms as her eyes focused on the ground before her. A headache began to form when her brows began to furrow, her stomach was unsettled with her unsureness of what to do. A soft tug on her sleeve had her eyes shifting to Pesha, his own hazel locking with her blues. He may not say much as of right now, but she was easily able to pick up his own worry. It wasn't impossible to see that Pesha had found some sort of role model in Wolf. Wolf had told her and Virginia how he had been the first other wolf that Pesha had ever come across.

Her lips wobbled in an attempt of offering a supportive smile, a silent way of saying everything was going to be alright. By the look on Pesha's face, he didn't really believe her attempts wither. Freeing a hand, she folded one of his into her own only to turn and face Tony and Virginia. Her friend had already changed into her own clothes and was sitting next to her father as they faced the mirror with excitement. Kagome was able to see the somewhat indecisive expression Virginia wore, though it disappeared when she turned to say something to Wendell. Knowing the supposed prince, he was more than likely berating Tony for what had happened as well as insulting Wolf simply because of what he was.

Walking towards her friends, she stared them down when they looked up at her. Tony was the first to break the silence, a large excited smile on his face. "Isn't this great? We can finally go home!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. But what about Wolf? We can't just leave him here." her brows furrowed when a soft scoff that had her turning to Wendell.

"I beg to differ. He more than likely did what all wolves did. I could scent blood when I ran to the village. Most likely slaughtered some poor unsuspecting chicken coop or poor little lamb." he scoffed, snorting slightly as if to clear his nose of some foul smell.

Narrowing her gaze down on Wendell with a fist planted on her hip, she looked everything like a furious woman. "I'll have you know, that's a very stupid way of thinking when it comes to wolves." she attempted to pull of her best Sesshoumaru impression, that I-See-Your-Idiocy-Showing sort of look, a brow raised as well. "Dogs, are in fact decedents of wolves."

Wendell reared back slightly looking all the fact of a kicked puppy before his ears fell back and his lips twisted up in a silent snarl. If a dog could pull off disgusted, Kagome was sure she was seeing it right now. "I'll have you know, I've had the best tutors in all the kingdoms. And that is a rather... disturbing revelation."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned to Virginia and Tony, a brow shooting up at their confused expressions. "What?"

"I hate to break it to you, but isn't that a common way of thinking when it comes to wolves?" Virginia's gaze suddenly shifted to Pesha and her face morphed into a sudden and sheepish form of apology. "Sorry."

"Which is based on nothing but fairy tales. Big bad wolves that eat babies and small children as well as terrorize farming villages. Studies have proven otherwise." Kagome felt a little defensive, it could be due to her former friendship with Kouga and his wolf pack. Sure he had started off with eating humans, though that had changed after he met her.

"A little defensive, don't you think?" Tony chuckled lightly, trying to defuse the situation.

A somewhat harsh sigh escaped her as she combed her fingers through her hair. "Yes. And while we're here discussing the history of wolves and how people react to them based on fear, Wolf is out there have only who knows what getting done to him for something he may not have done. We should help him."

Silence was met with her words, Tony and Virginia shared a look where Wendell muttered something under his breath. When her friend looked back at her, she saw that Virginia would support her even if it would delay returning home for an unknown amount of time. The problem was convincing Tony.

"But... we can go home now." Tony quietly whined, his arms raised as he stood up to frantically indicate the large magic mirror that was propped up against the stacks of hay.

Lips pursing, Kagome stared Tony down. At first he simply continued to try and sway her by displaying the mirror that was reminiscent of a show model presenting a prize. His actions faltered as she continued to stare him down, until finally he seemed to submit. "Do we really? He's... he's a felon! And let's not forget a deviant."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome huffed, she didn't need reminding on his character towards her. "We have the mirror now, what is a few hours going to do?"

Tony's lips dipped downward as his shoulders slumped, though he turned hopeful eyes towards his daughter. All Virginia could do was offer a sheepish smile and shrug of her own shoulders as she gave him a soft apology. "Sorry, but she does have a point. Not only that, when you lost the mirror, he was the one helping us in finding it."

"Let's not forget him helping me escape the trolls or breaking the two of you out of prison." Kagome smirked when Tony threw her a pinched look. Hey, it was the truth, so Tony could be snippy about all he wanted.

Tony looked between the two of them, seeing that neither one was going to budge on the subject matter he let out a sigh, his entire posture slumping in defeat as he relented to their will. "Fine, alright."

Virginia offered a small smile as she turned to Kagome. "So, what did you have planed?"

"First I was going to go see what exactly was going on, then I was going to go from there." she finally released the folded clothes by dropping them where Tony had been sitting on a hay bale.

Wendell spoke up again, while she may not be able to see it, it was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was pouting from her earlier words. "Oh, why didn't I think of that? I know why, because it's a ridiculous. That's just you saying you have no idea and no plan."

Glaring down at the dog, Kagome felt her lip lift up in a sneer. "I'm not currently a dog, now am I."

Her comment got a soft growl from the golden retriever, to which Pesha stepped forward and returned with one of his own. Only it was softer, and slightly higher pitched making him all the more adorable. Spying Virginia's surprised expression, Kagome bit down on her lips to keep from smiling. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Kagome brought Pesha back to her, all the while trying to keep from snickering at Wendell's gob smacked expression at the still growling Pesha.

"Right. I'm going back to the village to see what is going on, can someone watch Pesha for me?" no sooner had the question left her lips did Pesha whip around to face up at her, his face easily expressing his hurt and why. Smoothing a hand down the side of his face, Kagome offered a soothing smile. "I don't think it's safe in the village. The villagers are highly agitated, in such a state there is no question what they'll do or how they'll react. I just want to keep you safe."

There was a few moments of silence until Pesha finally nodded his head, though he looked far from pleased. In face his grip on her hand tightened, an obvious sign of him being stubborn even if he did understand. Tony was the first to break the silence. "I'll watch him. You two go figure out what's going on then."

Nodding her head, Virginia stood up and quickly wiped the back of her pants waiting for Kagome as she promised to Pesha that everything was alright and that she would be right back. When he finally released her, the two then quickly made their way towards the village. There was an anxiousness that hung between the two of them that made Virginia somewhat uncomfortable, so she spoke up that made Kagome nearly tripped and just as squirmish.

"So... what was that back in the barn. Dad was right, your were really defensive, I don't think I've ever seen you like that. Wolf must mean something to you to be doing this." when her arms shot out to catch a stumbling Kagome, Virginia openly snickered. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Oh go... kiss a dog!" even to her own ears that sounded stupid to Kagome, sadly she had nothing else at the top of her head.

Virginia raised a brow when she picked up on that little fact. "Kiss a dog?"

Throwing her nose into the air, Kagome took a few faster steps to be ahead of her friend. "Already stripped in front of one and then shared your bed with him, why not kiss him while you're at it?"

When a soft punch landed on her upper arm, Kagome grunted and threw a victorious smirk in at Virginia. With their joking behind, their nervous and anxiousness had lightened to something much more bearable. When they entered the village, things were buzzing, and not in a positive light. Spotting Wolf, Kagome separated from Virginia. As she approached him, her heart broke at seeing him caged up, the walls and bars thick and Wolf was pacing back and forth whimpering and whining more than not. His hands were raised either clutching at his head or he would slap the side of his head as he forcefully spat out every 'no'. When she stopped before the very open cell, her hands wrapping around the cool wooden beams and her lips pursed unsure of whether to call out to him or not, and if she did, what she would say or ask.

"Kagome!" large hands wrapped around her own as a feverish brow barely brushed against her own. "Kagome, whatever they said, I didn't do it! I'm innocent."

Kagome could only blink her eyes as his warm breath washed over her face, her own lips pursed in reaction unsure of what to say. Looking up, her heart twisted at the truly frightened and broken look Wolf wore. "We're, we're going to try and get you out of here. Virginia is trying to get something from some of the villagers. What happened Wolf?"

"I didn't do it, I swear to you Kagome that I didn't do it." he whimpered, his nose brushing against her brow.

A quite sigh left her as she pulled back that short amount to look him in the eye. "That wasn't an answer. What happened?"

Another whimper left him at the distance that was now between him and Kagome. "I... a girl was... hurt. I don't know! Someone said I killed this girl and dragged me into this cage!"

A murder?

Shock ran through her. It made no sense, the village had been as lively as a village could be with the festival and contests going on. So if everyone had been at the village, who could have possibly been murdered? The entire situation made no sense at all.

"Murdered?" she hadn't been aware that she had even said it out loud until Wolf whimpered a quiet 'yes'. "Oh I know it's not you, I believe you when you say you didn't do it!" she jumped to try and calm his nerves, as well as her own.

The idea that they had been traveling with a murderer the entire time was frightening. Gratefully though the most 'evil' Kagome had sensed from Wolf was when his heritage was more present as in like the previous night. He had been a little more wilder and a little more animalistic, but other than that and how he had been a little more on the touchy-feely side when it involved her, she had sensed no ill will or intent or anything remotely evil from him.

A sad little smile formed at her words, which only broke her heart all the more at seeing it. "We're going to do everything we can to get you out of here." her head fell to the side slightly as she watched him.

He was silently taking it all in, it was a little off putting. Her eyes fell down to where her hands were still wrapped around the bars, watching in an odd form as his fingers stroked her wrists. It was soft sweeps, almost as if he was afraid he would hurt her or should shatter or break or even disappear.

Pulling a hand back from the bar she had been holding onto, she cupped his face and directed his gaze to her. "Listen, we're going to help you, you understand that?"

Wolf nodded his head, nuzzling his face into her palm, even going to far as to press it to his cheek with his own free hand. His fingers once again petting and stroking this hand. She was just about to speak up once again, though her attention was immediately called away when Virginia called her name as well as quickly approached them. Wolf whimpered at losing her attention, now desperately holding her hand to his cheek.

"Well, there was a murder, and you will not believe who the victim is. Sally Peep." her expression was grim as well as twisted in confusion.

Turning to face her more completely, she didn't seem to mind that Wolf clutched at her one hand desperately. As Kagome stared Virginia down in complete disbelief. "Sally? But, what?"

"I know, it makes absolutely no sense. They're putting on a trial, and it looks like that is when we'll get our chance. I guess. This is all new to me." her lips pursed for a moment, locking her gaze with Kagome with a shrug. Her eyes darted to Wolf, her lips pursing and brows drawn together at the sight.

"That's good... that's good. When does it start?" Kagome was now watching the villagers as they began in building a crude burning stake, her gut twisted at the barbaric sight before her. She vaguely nodded her head when she heard Virginia's answer, her mind was currently busy going over and formulating plans on how to use the trial to her advantage. "Let's go get the others, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Wolf let out a soft whimper, knowing that Kagome would be leaving his side. He nuzzled deeper into her palm, his nose brushing against her wrist allowing him to breath in her scent. His throat constricted when she turned to face him with a small smile and began to pull away though she softly promised that she would return. His hand gripped tightly onto the bars and watched as she and Virginia hurriedly walked back to the barn, he was able to pick up bits and pieces on how they would help him. When they sharply turned a corner, he let his head drop heavily against the wood. When the villagers once again picked up their voices about what they were going to do to him, he let out a whimper and shuffled deeper into his cage until his back was pressed against the wall behind him.

It had taken a lot of talking to get Tony to agree to come along back to the village so they could attend the trail, and there was a lot to discuss on who would represent Wolf. Should it be Virginia, since she didn't have any actual personal feelings for him. In fact she wouldn't mind seeing him doing some time based on their first meeting, tying her grandmother up and sitting her in a deep dish next to the potatoes and carrots. Then there was if it should be Kagome, she did have a better understanding on how to deal with people that thought the way they did, and she did have the personal motivation to get him out of the sticky situation.

Even along the way with Pesha, Tony and Wendell behind the two, they were discussing, debating and arguing on who would technically be his layer. The three were left standing behind as the two women marched their way into the courthouse after the Judge. Tony kept a hand on Pesha's shoulder to keep him from following after Kagome, it was interesting how quickly the boy had grown attached to her. Wendell was huffing about how it made no sense for them to be working this hard to attempt in freeing Wolf from what was a natural way of things. They all perked up when they heard quick steps coming towards them, blinking at what they were seeing and who was stepping up to be Wolf's legal representation.

Kagome scratched at the wig she was needed to wear, her face scrunching up in distaste. Along with the wig, there was also the black robes. She felt like she had just took a few steps back in time, ironic considering her past and current situation. Shifting the books and documents in her arms as she then readjusted the wig after another scratch. At the gobsmacked expression on Tony, she raised a brow when she was finally comfortable, relatively speaking. When Tony began to speak, Kagome quickly shook her head. "Don't. I already know I look ridiculous."

Shifting once again out of discomfort, Kagome nodded to show that she was more than ready to start. Tony looked behind Kagome to see Virginia standing there with her lips pursed, though she offered a polite if not awkward smile and offered her hand to Pesha. He hesitated for a moment, but took it seeing as Kagome was not accompanying them. "Don't worry, Kagome's just going to save the day."

"Great, put all that pressure on me." Kagome muttered under her breath as she took one turn while the others followed a few of the villagers. Though her distraction was pulled else where when Wolf was lead towards the courtroom they all stood outside of.

"It's over. It's already over my creamy Kagome. The jury will be biased against me, sealing my doom." there was no gusto in his words, a low pitched whine hidden behind his words.

Rolling her eyes, she offered what she hoped was an uplifting smile. "Ah, juries can be swayed and shown the truth. So keep that chin up."

Entering the courtroom, Kagome ignored the loud echoing calls of the villagers though the same couldn't be said for the baahing and bleeting of the sheep that lined one wall. The jury was made up of sheep? What sort of screwed up village were they in?

Staring wide eyed at the rows of sheep, she barely noticed as Wolf was led to the stand behind her. What the hell? How was she supposed to sway the jury if they were sheep? Unless... were they magical sheep? Leaning in to get a closer look, she reared back when they simply continued to bleat. Nothing magical about them in the least... well, so sheep were just sheep in the magical kingdom. Pursing her lips, she stood her full height and moved to stand closer to where Wolf was.

"Jury made up of sheep..." shaking her head, she began muttering under her breath in Japanese. She completely ignored the confused looks she was getting, instead she got ready, placing the documents she had been handed down harshly onto the small desk that was situated before the stand.

"Kagome?" the quiet questioning tone from Wolf almost went unheard, but Kagome turned in her seat.

Blinking up at him, she let out an exhausted sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to adjust to the... jury." the way she had to bit around the word 'jury' it would have to take a deaf person to not hear who she was really talking about.

The villagers continued to sound their desires to see blood, which was shockingly frightening to see. Farmers and sheep herders were seen as sweet or hardworking, not bloodthirsty backwards thinkers. Their cries of outrage quickly quieted down when the Judge entered the room and climbed the stairs to get to his own seat, a high chair behind a high podium. A scare tactic to intimidate those being judged, she was sure of it.

"All rise for the honorable judge." the voice sounded from somewhere in the room, and unanimously the entire courtroom stood to its feet.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome sat back in her seat as gracefully as she could the moment the Judge did as well. Like a wave, she felt and heard the villagers behind her do the same. It was an eery situation to be in, but she figured normal had been tossed out the window the day she turned 15.

The Judge leaned forward, his hands holding onto the edge of the podium. "It gives me no pleasure to sentence this wolf to death, for the terrible crime of-!"

While it was pretty amazing to see and hear that the Judge was rather calm and neutral about the whole ordeal, she snapped to attention when it appeared he was going to go on as if the trial had already come to a conclusion! "Excuse me your honor, but I object! There is no proof or show of evidence that he is the one that committed the crime!"

The Judge looked down at her in shock, it was something similar to seeing a person that just woke up for an afternoon nap. "I see... Well, let's move along, nice and briskly."

Pursing her lips with a sharp nod of her head, Kagome tried to recall all that she had picked up about law and trials. Sadly, it was severely lacking to whatever she managed to catch in the media back home, to a mock trial that one time her class had preformed... back in the 5th grade.

So, she had to address the jury directly, which would prove difficult since they were sheep, until she called upon various witnesses. Okay, she was seriously going to be pulling this one out of her ass, she hoped Miroku was watching down on her and willing to lend a hand. She was really going to need it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury..." she trailed off as she face the row of sheep, feeling utterly stupid for doing this, but Wolf's life was on the line so she was going to do what it took to help him. "I mean... yews and rams... I'll prove to you today, that my client is innocent of the crimes pitted against him, but also reveal the true killer."

Sadly, the sheep continued to stand there and bleat, it was difficult to tell if she was actually getting anywhere with them. They were just animals.

"A pot of lemon tea and a slice of Rosy Peep's ginger cake." the Judge smiled down at the man that had stood at the foot of the podium with a slight smile.

Closing her eyes, Kagome could barely contain herself at it all. First a jury of sheep and now lunch orders were being taken. What next, a musical? Picnic? Or another contest to take place here and now? Quickly shaking her head, Kagome thought it best to move it along in hoped of getting out of there, with Wolf.

"I ask that you look at my client. Is he the killer? No, but he is a stranger. It's easy to make strangers to be the big bad wolf when something goes wrong, but it's wrong to do so. Strangers among your midst is hard to trust, but they should be given the benefit of the doubt!" she spun to face the villagers. "Innocent until proven guilty! Proven, guilty." she put extra emphasis on her words, hoping to sway the villagers now more so than the jury.

There were a few murmurs of agreement, a few more that were in disagreement, though the villagers were quick to break out into a rowdy crowd where the Judge had to call for silence. He looked down at Kagome with pursed lips. "If you're quite done, let's get onto the sentencing."

Narrowing her eyes in challenge. "Your honor, I'm just starting. I would like to call my first witness to the stand. Wilford Peep."

Once again murmurs broke through the villagers as the old man left his spot from among them, shuffling to take the witness stand which was odd considering that he had been more than hearty earlier that morning. Once he was situated in place on the witness stand, she sniffed as he glared down at her then also at Wolf.

"Mr. Peep, my condolences." she waited as he stiffly bowed his head in acceptance. "After this morning's competition, where did you go?"

"To the family barn." his answer came out in as a huff, with a slight sniff at the end.

"And was there any sign that Ms. Peep had been there before your arrival?" canting her head to the side, she blinked at the stiff twitching her question garnered especially how his answer came out.

"There was a bit of hay thrown about, she had just lost the shepherdess contest, but she was already gone by the time I got there. So I went to look for her." his lips pursed, making his already soured face look like it was in the midst of sucking in on itself.

A brow rose, she didn't believe it to be true what the old man was saying there were a few things that didn't add up and she was going to point them out in this courtroom. "And that's when you supposedly saw my client running from the scene of the murder?"

"As clear as daylight." he stood up and thrust an accusing finger in Wolf's direction. "It was him, he's the one. Burn him!"

The crowd broke out in agreement, jeering loudly as they banged their pitchforks against the floor or slapping their hands against the banisters. The Judge was also quick to jump in, stoking the flames.

Trying to get a hold back on the situation, Kagome cried out in a show that she wasn't done. "Mr. Peep!" it took a few moments for the people to quiet down, but when they did, she continued on with her questioning. "Mr. Peep, after supposedly seeing my client run away, you then called to arms and made to chase after him. About how long did it take till you finally caught up with him?"

With another sniff, Mr. Peep scrunched up his face made a sign that he was recounting that fact. "No less than 15 minutes. That wolf was tired, after eating poor Sally. It's always easiest to hunt a wolf just after they've eaten."

Murmurs of agreement rang through the men of the crowd, heads nodding and bobbing while a few snickered as they recalled a few hunting trips of their own. With a sniff of her own, Kagome pursed her lips before speaking up her next question. "And in those 15 minutes, my client made no stops did he? You kept the chase up until you caught him, correct?"

A pleased, and somewhat dark, smirk twisted Wilford's face. "Correct. Always easiest to just push a well fed wolf to get the job done fast."

Nodding her head, Kagome could agree with that as it was basic logic for hunting any creature. "I see." she moved to Wolf and raised his hands ignoring the curious looks she was once again receiving. "Then can you explain to me, how there is no blood on him? Anywhere?"

Wilford sputtered for a bit at her smirk, Wolf huffed and panted quietly behind her, mimicking her words with a smug air. A scowl once again twisted on Wilford's face as a few of the villagers began to softly ask that question themselves.

"He washed the blood off his hands. Probably licked it clean himself." His answer garnered supporting responses from the rest of the Peep family.

Releasing Wolf's cuffs Kagome stepped forward towards Wilford with a obvious expression of confusion. "Washed it away? So while he was being chased he stopped by a source of water and washed himself clean?"

"Yes!" Wilford let out a frustrated snarl that only a truly enraged man could pull off.

Turning to face Wolf, she flicked her hand to indicate that he raise his own once again. "But I see no signs that he stopped to wash his hands, his sleeves are dry. You yourself said you chased him straight from where your first saw him over Sally Peep until you caught him, making it impossible for him to have stopped to clean himself in those 15 minutes that you chased him. In fact, he looks remarkably clean for one that had committed bloody murder." murmurs once again broke out among the villagers as some began to see the truth in her words.

Virginia raised a brow as she watched the entire proceedings from a balcony that oversaw the entire courtroom. Wow, Kagome was, she was... Wow. For someone that didn't have any formal training in anything law related, Kagome sure was kicking butt and taking names. "I feel really embarrassed."

Tony turned to her with pinched brows, ignoring Wendell's side comments. "What? Why?"

"As we were discussing which of us should be down there to represent Wolf, the only example of experience that I could come up with was when I got you out of those parking tickets with that Polaroid." she shook her head with a half smirk as she watched Kagome continue to grill Wilford. "Kagome said she had had a class trip to a courtroom in the 5th grade where they held a mock trial, over a stolen cookie jar."

Wendell huffed from his spot between Tony and Virginia. "Well, there's no denying her skill, but there is much to question about her clientele."

Both Tony and Virginia looked down at the dog, Virginia feeling protective of her friend and more than a little glad that Pesha wasn't able to actually hear Wendell was still bashing about Wolf's heritage. "You should consider yourself lucky to have her as a friend. Imagine Kagome against you, trust me, it's a frightening concept. I've seen her get really mad only once, I still shiver from the memory of it."

Tony swallowed heavily as he also recalled the same memory, while also shifting in an unconscious move to check the family jewels. The man that had been with Kagome at that time was more than likely mentally scared, though he did deserve it for cheating on her. Virginia had spotted the first act, went to Tony and then the both of them witnessed it again, with a different woman than the one Virginia had seen. As much as it had hurt Virginia to break the news to her friend, she was glad she had in the end, it had been an awe inspiring scene to witness.

Finally Wilford left the witness stand with a smug look to rejoin his family, Kagome's expression was dark in comparison. Troubled was more like it. It was one the two of them were familiar with, Kagome had only worn that expression when she knew something was wrong but couldn't quite prove it.

"We gotta help her. Her questions were something that had Wilford squirming, but without any actual proof the man was able to walk without being able to further question him. Wendell let out a soft snort. "There is no way I'll be helping that... Wolf."

Tony pushed himself away from the banter, watching the proceedings below with only half of his attention. "You will unless you don't want to eat tonight."

A low whine came from Wendell, his head lolling to the side that looked like a much more physical alternative to rolling ones eyes. "Why?"

"Because I trust Kagome with my life." Virginia stated with a confidence that couldn't be shaken.

Tony smirked without looking at anyone. "Well, there's your reason. Kagome believes in Wolf, Virginia believes in Kagome and I believe in Virginia. So let's get going."

Virginia nodded her head at the questioning look Tony gave her before gently patting Pesha on the head, the boy didn't budge at once as he was far too interested in watching the trial that Kagome was fighting so fiercely for Wolf's sake. Watching Tony and Wendell leave, Virginia turned to back to pay attention to what was happening in the courtroom, perking when she saw there was a new witness on the stand.

"Now, Ms. Peep, what is it you that you do?" with a new witness, perhaps it was best to use a new tactic.

The young woman smiled primly from her spot and folded her hand atop the banister. "I'm a shepherdess."

Smiling, Kagome nodded her head. "Right. And you take your duties as a shepherdess seriously, do you not?"

"Of course, I couldn't call myself a shepherdess if I didn't." the girl looked completely affronted, becoming defensive at the mere idea that she was being called anything but dutiful.

"A point well made. Then explain to me, what were you and Sally Peep doing, away from your sheep, when we first entered the village?" blinking up at the girl.

The girl flustered for a moment before offering a very sweet smile. "Well, we became curious and decided to greet you. We don't get much for visitors, we are a small village after all."

Nodding her head, Kagome saw that as plausible. "I see, understandable. However, I have to admit, I didn't feel very welcome. In fact, Ms. Sally directed her... greeting directly towards my client. It was rather, provocative in its invitation."

The Peep family let out enraged roars, denying the slander on the poor girl. Kagome didn't like to speak ill of the dead, but she was trying to bring the truth about the horrible lies piled onto Wolf out into the open. So, if that meant revealing Sally's less than virtuous actions, then she would use them.

"They were not! Sally was a good girl!" the girl herself slammed her hands against the wood railing.

"Correct me if I'm wrong at any point. Sally Peep introduced herself and then began to compliment my client by remarking on how strong he looked. Which was then proceeded by remarking how 'if' her door wasn't locked he was free to come visit her at night to... how did she say it? Huff and puff to blow her clothes right off?" the girl's cheeks flushed a bright ruby red as she stammered and stuttered for words, the Peep family once again shouting denials, though there were a few twittering giggles buried beneath the loud and angry calls.

"No! No it wasn't like that at all. He wanted to... touch us girls... He wanted to show us his tail!" her cheeks were still flushed a bright red, though her words were less sure now even despite the villagers seemingly willing to back her up in quickly agreeing with her words or throwing their anger at Wolf for her accusations.

Shouting to be heard over the crowd, Kagome stared the witness down. "If I recall, it was you and Sally that had approached my client first, not the other way around. And once again, commenting on what was in his... trousers." she had witnessed the event before stepping forward to keep trouble from breaking out and thus them getting kicked out of the village.

A single voice cried out over the roar of the men that had the girl on the witness stand shrinking in embarrassment as her cheeks glowed ever brighter. "Clara Peep, you wouldn't dare!"

Brows shot up as her lips pursed, Kagome inhaled sharply through her nose and took a quick step back to get out of the line of fire. Seemed mommy dearest wasn't quiet so appreciative of Clara's inability to deny what the questioning had pointed out on how the girls truly acted with Wolf. If there was one thing she had learned while growing up, her Mama understood when she and her friends spoke of boys or their crushes on their favorite idols, but it was completely different to present ones self in such a manner as Sally had. It was simply inviting trouble for all involved and then some.

It took quite some time for the mother and daughter to quit their shouting across the room, the others also arguing amongst each other and then there was the Judge crying and calling out for order. Kagome was back at her original spot which was next to Wolf stuck in his own witness stand.

"Order! I'll have order in my court or I'll throw the whole lot of you into the stocks!" the Judge cried out over the unruly villagers, slamming his hand against the wood for added emphasis. A glare was swept across the entire room. "Now, it's come to truth that certain girls were not acting accordingly for their age and that the accused wolf may in fact be innocent of the crime against him. However I need to ask, were you the one responsible for the chicken massacre that took place earlier this morning?"

Kagome furrowed her brows, unaware there had been chickens involved with the death of Sally Peep. Unless... she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was about to learn something that may set back all her hard work in proving Wolf was innocent.

"Chickens? What chickens?" Wolf perked up, drumming his fingers along the the wood banister as he tried to play it innocent.

The Judge leaned forward. "I ask because this was found inside the chicken coop and it matches your shirt." a piece of worn red fabric was present to the courtroom, a few feathers stuck to it. One even drifted slowly to the floor and Kagome was sure those that weren't appalled by the news were following the trail of the feather as she was herself.

It was quiet for quite some time before Wolf let out a shockingly loud gasp before answering. "Oh the chickens! Yes, yes I killed those chickens."

Kagome turned slowly in her seat, her eyes falling on Wolf in disbelief, though she did catch an equally stunned expression on Virginia's face. Why was she just hearing about those chickens now? Though now that she thought about it, Wolf had been gone by the time they had woken up earlier that morning.

"Oh, and why didn't you confess to that crime?" the Judge pulled the scrap of fabric back as he reclined back into his seat.

"Because I didn't think this was about a few chickens. Besides, if I admitted to eating those chickens, you would think it hurt that girl. But I never touched her!" he nearly fumbled as he adamantly continued to cry innocent of Sally's murder.

It took a while and slowly, but the villagers were once again crying out for blood. It wasn't necessarily for Wolf's blood, which Kagome figured was an improvement, but they were apparently still needing something. Perhaps it was due to their rather docile and tamed lives?

The Judge pursed his lips as he stared Wolf down, weighing his decision before waving a hand and waved a few people forward. "Well, it was an interesting case. The jury will now judge the accused of his innocence or not.

Kagome watched as one man stepped forward and began to work a door that kept the sheep penned in the jury stand, only to whip her head around to where one man had tacked up a sign that had 'Not Guilty' painted on it and could easily assume that the other was for 'Guilty'. Moving from one ailse to the next, her anger boiled in her stomach when she saw that the one for 'Guilty' had a pile of food at the end. "I object! There's food at the end of this one, which is bribing the jury!"

Her words went unheard, the villagers cheered as the sheep nearly trampled her as they ran towards 'Guilty' bleating merrily the entire way. As soon as the last sheep passed under the 'Guilty' sign, two of the younger Peep men eagerly hauled Wolf out of his stand out of the courtroom. Grabbing the damnable itchy wig, Kagome tossed it aside as well as ripping the robe off as she took off after the angry mob. It had all been going so well too, but the villagers need for blood overrode their common sense.

With her petite size, none had taken notice or regarded her as troubling, but the moment she managed to catch up to the two that had Wolf, she began fighting to pry them off of him. She had been mere inches away from actually biting down on one of them when two sets of hands ripped her back. Her behavior wasn't exactly conduct that she usually exhibited, but she was getting to that point. Seriously, burning people alive? How dark ages could these people get.

"No, stop!" she attempted to kick out at one of her captures. A cry escaped her when a man muttered something along the lines of 'caught a feisty one' and what felt like someone copping a feel.

Wolf was struggling against the men as they hauled him up onto the stake and just as quickly bound him to it. The entire time Wolf cried and whined, most specifically towards Kagome and how he was thankful for her efforts in trying to save her or for her to remember him, well, the best of him. Kagome continued to struggle while asking the people around her to see some sense. During her struggles, she caught sight of Virginia holding onto a panicked Pesha.

"Pesha... Turn away, cover your eyes!" she pulled on her arms in an attempt of jerking them free to no avail. Her brows angled downwards at the distressed look that Pesha wore. Her heart went out to him, he had just recently lived through the loss of his family, he didn't need to witness this as well.

The Judge approached with a lit torch, the men done with Wolf jumped from the stake and joined with the rest of their family. The man wore a rather down face, as if he wasn't truly pleased with what he was about to do, but the people needed to calm down before chaos broke out among them. His frown deepened when Wilford approached the Judge, growing more upset at what the man then said.

"As Sally's grandfather, I should have the right to burn him." he presented a hand, waiting expectantly for the torch to be handed over.

The Judge simply stared the man down. "I have to disagree. Were the wolf found guilty without reasonable doubt I would have given you that honor, but the young lady pointed out some very important facts that cannot be ignored. Sadly, someone needs to pay for the crime." he pulled the torch away from Wilford so he could turn to face where Wolf stood atop the pile of tinder and wood and approach.

Kagome let out a desperate cry, sagging to a point that those that held here were her only support at the moment. She felt like breaking down then and there, her emotions were raw. It had been so long since she had to face the fact of mortality and how frail life really was. So deep in her thoughts, darker memories of the past that she barely heard Tony crying out for them to stop as he ran.

Lifting her head she watched as Tony managed to push his way through the crowd. "Wait, he didn't do it. He didn't do it!" he made his way to where the Judge stood and just barely stopped the torch from reaching the wood.

"What are you doing? I have to go through with the sentencing here!" the Judge struggled for the torch that Tony kept in his grip.

Wilford then stepped in, fighting and struggling to bring the torch back to the pile against both the Judge and Tony. "The wolf is going to burn for what he did to our Sally!"

"He didn't..." Tony managed to wrench to torch from the others. "... do it!" tossing the torch to the side and away from the wood and people. "Wolf didn't kill Sally Peep, and I can prove it!"

A hush fell over the villagers and Kagome pulled herself up to stand her full height. "The Peep family have been cheating all of you for years! How do you think they've been able to win the competitions year after year!" at this said family broke out in denials and angry shouts while the rest of the villagers broke into whispering amongst each other.

In their distraction, Kagome managed to break free of their hold, moving away from them before she end up in their clutches. Watching Tony heavily, she listened keenly to what he had to say, the other villagers included.

"When Sally lost the competition, she went back and destroyed your well, didn't she Wilford. And when you saw what she had done, you followed her up into the field and killed her, didn't you?" Tony was talking rather passionately, disregarding the rest of the villagers as he went one on one with Wilford.

At first, Wilford looked shocked, and it had been for but a second, before he screwed up his face and denied the accusations. "What are you talkin' about. We don't have no magic well!"

With a frustrated huff, Tony turned to the villagers. "Why do you think, they've won the competition year after year. Why do you think, their food always tastes so much better than yours."

As the Peeps and Wilford denied Tony's words, a single woman stepped forward in righteous fury, stomping her way to Wilford. "I believe him! I believe him! You Peeps have cheated us for too long!"

"What... Where's your proof?" head tilted up minutely, Wilford stared the woman down.

Tony threw Kagome a sly grin, waggled his brows before turning back to face Wilford. "Wilford, where's your jacket, the one you were wearing earlier this morning?"

When no immediate reply was given, Tony brought a hand up to his lips and gave a sharp whistle. Everyone looked around, but when Wendell came trotting in, a familiar jacket in his mouth with a large suspicious stain sullying it. Crouching down, Tony pulled it from Wendell and held it all to see, more specifically the large stain. "Sally wasn't calling out wolf, it was your name. 'Wilf! Wilf!"

Wilford stood there in shook, his form shaking"...the dirty little vixen, she destroyed us."

At first the whole square was shocked into silence at Wilford's words and confession of the truth, even Kagome couldn't believe that he would kill his own granddaughter because of a magic well. And then, the woman that was in charge of the tavern stepped forward, skirts held in shaking fists as she approached Wilford. "You, killed our Sally? I'm gonna kill you!"

The moment she pounced to attack Wilford, the rest of the village turned on the Peep family. Accusations went flying this way and that, and with the distraction, Tony and Kagome jumped into freeing Wolf from the stake. As soon as the ropes fell, they made a hasty retreat to where Virginia and Pesha stood on the sidelines, well out of harms way that was the large village brawl in the village square. They snuck out of the village, but once they were clear, Wolf practically pranced and skipped around Kagome in his cheer of escaping death.

"Free, I'm free! How can I ever thank you enough?" his words were light and joyous, he was constantly shifting and moving about, unable to stay in play for long. "You saved my bacon!"

Smiling in amusement, Kagome sooth a still somewhat upset Pesha as he clung to her, sharing a look with Virginia. She dutifully ignored the waggled brows and obvious pointed look Virginia gave her and then Wolf, who was currently thanking even Wendell. Unknown to Wolf, Wendell made a few snide comments that had Virginia snickering and Kagome leveling him with a glare.

"And you, my dear sweat Kagome. What a courtroom drama!" his hands waved about in the air with a flourish to emphasize to his words.

Chuckling softly, Kagome shook her head in good humor. "And how are you feeling? You look better."

"Oh, so much better. Though I'll have to admit, I don't remember much. There was a moment where you all laid down your lives for me, isn't there?"

She shook her head once again. "Not exactly... Next time you feel like eating an entire hen house, you can tell us." she nudged him gently. At the sight of his rather bashful expression as well as a light blush, she couldn't help but laugh lightly. A bashful Wolf, she didn't think there was such a thing. With a soft nod of her head, she indicated the barn that they were steadily approaching.

Bowing her head at the playful bow that Wolf gave her with a sweep of his hands, Kagome entered the barn with Pesha at her side. Waiting a few moments, her smile brightened when Wolf rushed to enter in after her, they all walked to where the others stood. Coming up from behind them, Kagome's smile dropped at the sight of their shocked faces. "What's wrong?"

Her question seemed to hit the restart button, Virginia was merely opening and closing her mouth as she stared ahead of her while Tony jumped forward with his hands outstretched and seemingly patting for something. "Where's the wagon? Where's our mirror?"

Her gaze instantly went from Virginia to where they had indeed hid the mirror in a wagon. Concern was washed away to make way for shock and disbelief. "It's... gone?" she took in the spot where the wagon had been to the large open door that lead to a well worn wagon path and away form the village.

"Oh, so you've come back!" all heads whipped about to face the owner of the barn, simply watching her secure that basket in her arms.

"What... where's our mirror?" Tony wildly indicated the spot where the wagon had stood previously.

The woman turned to the same spot for a moment, a bright smile on her face. "My son took some pigs to sell. He left, oh, about a few hours ago."

Virginia's shoulders slumped as she released a low and long suffering sigh. "Where to and how far?"

The woman shook her head. "That's not a trip you'll want to take by foot." with that said, she left them standing there as they stared at the empty space.

At the frustrated groan Virginia let out, Kagome pathetically patter her shoulder, but she felt just as cheated. All that hard work to look for it and then entering a contest to win it. And all for nothing. Poof. Gone. It didn't seem fair, or that there was something working against them from getting back home. It was rather frustrating really.


	11. Chapter 11

After a bout of pouting from Tony and Virginia, they finally managed to get a ride to where the son had gone to sell off some pigs. It had taken a bit of arguing on their part, because while the village was grateful for them exposing the Peep family and revealing the true identity of Sally's murderer they were still wary around Wolf because of his true nature. There had been a few not so subtle whispers behind her back, Wolf had made it more than obvious of his affections towards her during their stay and what with the full moon having affected him. That, and there was Pesha that also wouldn't leave her side if he had too, so as she heard often enough, tongues were wagging.

Now, she was relaxing in the wagon, it wasn't first class but it was comfortable and a whole lot batter than the idea of trekking to wherever it was the mirror was leading them this time. Leaning back against the railing, Kagome hummed as she combed Pesha's hair not at all surprised that he nodded off. The whole Wolf getting arrested, the courtroom fiasco, uncovering the Peeps conspiracy only to rush about after learning the mirror they had spent the better half of a week hunting down for was missing. It took a while to find someone that was heading in the same direction, and now Kagome herself was growing tired. With the fresh mountain air mixing with the sweet smell of the straw beneath them and the wagon gently rocked with their slow forward pace, Kagome felt her head bob a few times until her body slid to rest against the one next to her.

Wolf froze when a warm weight settled against him, lowering his book blinking wide eyes at the head of familiar raven hair resting against his upper arm. Body stiffening for a moment, he swept his gaze to the others, each fully engrossed in their own books before returning his gaze to a dozing Kagome. Slouching lower into a more comfortable position, one that allowed for him to have more contact with Kagome, he eyed the printed words in his book for a few more minutes before tossing it over the edge. With his hands now free, he turned to Kagome and pulled her tighter against his form, nuzzling his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent deep into his lungs.

Settling his chin atop her shoulder, he followed the lines of her face, how her lashes fanned out across the tops of her cheeks, little nose that turned up just the slightest amount and how chewable those pink lips of hers looked. They parted slightly as she sighed, her body shifting to burrow deeper into the warmth his own body provided, he bit back on the whimper until she finally settled. Pesha shifting himself drew his attention to the young boy that still clung to Kagome. A feeling swelled up in his chest, a feeling of wholeness that he thought he lost with the death of his parents, with being forced to live the way he had for the less better half of his life. It felt like he had his own family.

Pesha while not of either of their blood, Wolf was sure that Kagome cared and protected him as if he were. A good indication of what she would be like with their own cubs. Smiling at the thought of his own family, more importantly the act of starting one, Wolf snuggled down and prepared to follow Kagome's lead of napping.

Virginia looked over her book with brows slightly furrowed and eyes slightly narrowed, pursing her lips. The sight of all three of them snuggled up, made her rather jealous, and sure Kagome may huff and puff about it, but she bet her friend secretly enjoyed it. Blinking, she realized she was beginning to pick up on Wolf's means of expressions. Rolling her eyes, she turned towards where Tony sat with Wendell reading their own book from Wolf. It was sad that the most she's had in recent love affairs came in the form of a strip tease to a dog and then shared her bed with said dog. Sure she knew Wendell was a prince first, according to him and his princely attitude, but the fact that he was a dog at this moment had her squirming in her spot. Though she easily recalled those moments when it was just the two of them and they would talk. He would tell her stories of the kingdoms, the happily ever afters of all the rulers which had been the princesses of all the fairy tales back home. That last one left her feeling rather smug, it just went to show that women were superior to men.

Reading the words from the book still in her hands, she scoffed and tossed the book to the side. She didn't crave a man's approval or lock her heart away. She was just more protective in who she gave it too. Was there anything wrong with that? She didn't think so. Leaning back against the railing, she watched as the mountains rolled by slowly as the cart bounced along some old worn trail. Allowing her head to drop, she let out a groan at the soft crack that echoed in her ears. The air was so much cleaner here, the sky just a little bluer as compared to New York, but she was physically missing the comforts of home. And while she did wait on tables, her feet had never been this sore in her life!

When a warm weight settled in her lap, she raised her head just enough to see what it was, blinking rather lazily to see that Wendell was now more or less laying across her thighs. "I'm not your personal pillow you know."

He rolled a bit to look up at her, wuffing slightly as he made himself more comfortable. "No, but you do smell much better than your father."

Her head dropped back, while it was a somewhat awkward angle, it was oddly comfortable. It took a few moments for her to realize that she was absently petting him, but no matter how she mentally scolded herself, she couldn't seem to stop herself doing so. It was soothing in it's own right, so she figured, why the hell not.

"What has you so deep in thought?" the question sounded rather loudly in the comfortable silence.

"How I miss the comforts of home. And that I might just be reaching the point where I'd kill for a nice hot bath." screw a shower, her feet were killing her and a bath sounded glorious right about now instead of the hay she was currently resting in. "Or my bed. I think my butt has gone numb at this point."

Wendell snorted, but understood her train of thought. While his up most desire was to regain his body, he too missed his soft down beds and silk covers, marbled baths with the subtle scents from the oils and soaps. Or proper meals of rich meats and steamed vegetables and the finest of wines. Although, his head shifted in a more comfortable spot to feel the slight scraping of Virginia's nails at a particular spot just behind his ear, a soft whine echoed around them

"I do believe your dog is showing, Prince Wendell." the soft snickers had Wendell freezing, and put an end to the soft repeated thumping and crunching sound. It was then that he realized that he had been the cause, his tail had been wagging.

"Not a word." his command was met with soft snickering.

"Of course not, you majesty." her soft laughter went unnoticed to the others, Tony seemed to be enjoying his time alone and the driver was more concentrated on keeping the wagon steady.

Wendell shifted, his nose pressing softly against her hip, which allowed her scrapping nails to reach behind his other ear. A double win, even petting and he was able to take in her soft scent. If there was something that being trapped as a dog gave him, heightened senses, and Virginia's scent was the one he'd been drawn to when she unfortunately ran over him. Out of everyone one in this odd group, Virginia was the most grounded and similar to his own character... And oh! Her fingers were simply magical, it helped him relax and quickly drifting off into a nap himself.

When the wagon jostled to a complete halt, Kagome felt herself pouting at the thought of getting up and leaving her current comfortable spot. It was with great regret that Kagome pushed herself up into a sitting position and immediately began to tame her hair and remove whatever straw was still in her hair. Wolf had jumped up enthusiastically, perching on the railing of the wagon and excitedly explained where they now were.

"Ah, we're in Kissing Town! The most romantic town in all the 9 Kingdoms." with a flourish, he jumped out of the wagon to immediately help Kagome out of it as well. "In Kissing Town, everyone falls in love with their fated one!"

A light dusting of rose colored her cheeks when he gripped her waist with both hands and lifted her up and out of the wagon, completely ignoring and bypassing the hands she had held out for him to help keep her balance when she had planned to jump down herself. The bright smile he wore was near blinding, and somewhat pure in it's innocent that she couldn't help but offer an amused smile in return. Dusting herself off of any lingering bits of straw, smiling more warmly when Wolf then eagerly helped Pesha off the wagon, who then quickly glued himself to her side. As the others cleaned themselves down and thanked the driver and then all of them took in the town they were now in.

Lips pursing, Kagome could honestly say that she found the town cheesy. It was definitely märchen in style, like it literally popped out of a storybook, only all the pink, red and white that were strung between the buildings and the heart shaped balloons that were tied down every so often. It reminded her of a very polite form of the red light district back home, all cutesy and fuzzy.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't really see the appeal of... Kissing Town." Kagome absently plucked a few straws from Pesha's hair and clothing, not noticing how Wolf spun to stare her down with what once could call an insulted look.

"Kissing Town... not romantic?" a whimper escaped him, his hopes dashing at the idea of using Kissing Town to win his fair little lamb chop.

An amused snort left Kagome as she shook her head. "Nope. I mean, sure, it has it's charm... But I find it as romantic as one of those silly singing cards."

Virginia wrinkled her nose at the reminder. Sure the cards were sweet, at first but they lost their charm quickly enough. Letting out a sudden laugh, she shared a look with Kagome. "If you think singing cards are ridiculous, imagine a singing ring!" she laughed outright at the instant reaction from Kagome. Her nose scrunched up, lips dipping down and pursing as if she had just eaten something both sour and bitter.

Kagome quickly shook her head. "Oh no, no singing rings please. That seems almost as bad as those gaudy large pieces of jewelery I've seen older women wear, only worse." she threw wide eyes at Virginia as if something truly horrifying had just occurred to her. "A card can be turned off, but a singing ring? I mean, with everything running on magic here, there would be no on or off switch! It could just simply go on forever..."

Virginia laughed outright at the truly frightened expression Kagome was wearing. "Oh god, Kagome. I sometimes wonder how your imagination works." playfully flinching when her comment earned her a mock punch in the arm. "Okay, okay. Seriously though, singing rings aside... Then again, for it to sing means it would have to be alive in a way right? It would make those private moments more interesting!" he laughed again at the scandalous expression that Kagome now wore and the quickly reddening cheeks.

Wolf watched their interaction with a surprising amount of concentration that Tony felt his eyes narrow more in surprise than anything, it was odd to see the excitable male so... focused. Deciding it was time to have everyone focus on the reason they were there to begin with, he clapped his hands and rubbed them as he smiled and searched the nearby surroundings. "Well, let's find our mirror!"

Kagome grumbled as Virginia continued to tease Kagome, whom was doing a very good job at trying to ignore Pesha's curious looks or slight tugging on her hand or sleeve. Kagome chalked it up more to the way Virginia and herself were talking, modern slang from New York which even she still had problems with, or at least she hoped it was so. As far as she had played mother, she never had to have the 'Talk' with any child so far, and she was so far happy with her track record.

The group moved to the side, scouring for any signs of a wagon, their mirror or both when a little girl that was either dressed up as a cherub or actually was one skipped up to them. Golden glitter left behind as it seemed to fall around her in a magical glow, even tinkling lightly as she smiled up at them. "Hello, I've been looking for you all day! I can see love and fortune coming your way."

Stopping, they all turned to her after her words pulled in their attention. Virginia and Kagome smiled at the adorable picture the girl made, dressed up in a somewhat Greek styled summer dress, golden wings twitching behind her as she held a golden bow and arrow. Pesha curiously sniffed the air, silently sneezing when a piece of golden dust got to close while Wolf and Wendell remained silent.

"Oh... It's slice of fruit cake time again-!" Tony let out a soft whoosh of air when Virginia slapped against his chest with a soft word of warning.

The girl drew herself up before speaking surely in clear words."Great romance, great wealth before this very night is out."

Tony nodded his head as he leaned down to get closer to her level. "Ah, and which one of us is making the money?"

"Your aura is, cloudy." her head tilting to the side softly. "Just give me a couple of coins."

Pursing his lips, Tony corrected his stance with a soft snort. "Ah couple of coins, the whole cloudy aura bit-! Virginia, what are you doing? Such a soft touch." with a shrug, he ignored the look his daughter gave him, though raised a brow when Wolf agreed with him.

"Yes, soft touch. Though no where near as sensuous or creamy as Kagome's." blinking at the sudden face full of Tony's jacket, Wolf shook his head to rid himself of the stench that clung to the old thing the other man had been using since their escape from the prison.

Putting the coins away in a little golden pouch, the girl pointed on to the side and spoke up. "Now, if you look over there, you'll might find what you've been looking for. Good Bye!" without waiting for a response, she gave a quick wave and skipped off, leaving gold glitter to tail behind her.

"I don't- What, it's the pig farmers wagon!" Tony jumped and hurried towards the wagon as the others followed after him.

Virginia lingered, looking after the direction the girl had taken, brows furrowed in obvious confusion. "What... But, how did she know?"

Tony was questioning the man for the whereabouts of the mirror, only getting stuttering replies in return. "Well, I didn't know it was your mirror, now did I."

Ignoring the excuse, Tony leaned in closer and used his hands as a show to indicate the importance of knowing the location of the mirror. "Where is it?"

"You wouldn't want it now, it was covered in pig swill." the moment the words left his mouth, Virginia decided to step in.

Gripping on tightly to the lapels of the man's jacket, she pulled him in closer and pushed herself to get right in his face. Her expression was fierce, her tone impatient. "Where is it!"

They all stood there shocked, no one moving or saying anything for quite some time, even the pig farmer needed a few moments before he was able to speak up. When he did, he stuttered and floundered a bit before finally spitting it out. "I, don't rightly know." he began to walk towards the back of his wagon, seemingly not at all put off that Virginia was still clinging to him. "Fellow gave me five coppers for it this morning."

Once his words registered in everyone's mind, Virginia's hold on him slipped as Tony took on a more energetic character. "Five cops... Some fellow?"

"I don't know. Some fellow with a wheel barrel full of bricky-brack! He must have come from the antiques market." with a vague point in the direction of where said market most like was to be found, the farmer closed and secured the back of wagon.

They looked in the direction the farmer pointed out, all with various emotions with this new found information. As if sensing her troubled state, Pesha wrapped both hands around one of her own. Looking down at the boy, she smiled and squeezed his hands in return earning a soft smile from him.

"Best hurry then, though it will leave no time for romancing!" with that, the farmer cracked the horses to go, and the others took that to start looking for the mirror.

After rushing through the streets of Kissing Town, looking now for both the antiques market and mirror, Kagome spoke up ."Well, we would have a better chance of finding it if we split up."

As if her words were magical themselves, Wolf latched onto her, reminding her much of a child that was loudly stating which team they wanted to be on. Kagome in turn raised a brow as she looked up at him, he simply smiled down at her excitedly. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back to the others and waited expectantly to hear their take on the idea.

"You do have a point." Virginia turned to her father, shrugging. The sooner they found that mirror, the sooner they could get back home and away from this crazy magical world.

"Good point. We meet back here in about... half an hour if nothing?" Tony searched their faces only to nod and silently making it so without hearing their thought on that part. Watching as Kagome nodded her head and took off in one direction, Wolf skipping happily next to her, jumping from one side to the other.

Tony shook his head, though he knew he had no real say in that. Kagome wasn't his daughter and she was an adult, the most he could do was say a few words of advice. Other than that, he really could do nothing more unless asked. Turning to Wendell, he nodded his head in a different direction, already a few steps ahead. He stopped however when Wendell sat next to Virginia and expectantly looked up at her. Frowning slightly, Tony pursed his lips as he stared from Wendell up to silently question Virginia. When she shrugged her shoulders, he waved a hand. "Oh all right, you better watcher after her or you'll really regret it!"

Once Tony turned around the corner, Virginia looked down at Wendell. "You usually stick to him like a burr. What gives?"

"The last time I stayed with Anthony I ended up playing sheep dog. Before that I was turned to gold and before that trapped in prison where the Warden planned to poison me. If it's all the same to you, I would rather no end up in a whole new adventure that is bound to happen while going along with your father." he sneezed slightly when a woman walked past and her skirts kicked up the dust from the street.

"I see. Well then, let's get going." walking down the street behind her, she took to silently observing her surroundings as she searched for the mirror. It continued on as such for a few minutes, absently seeing young couples skipped and danced through the streets, romantic music sounded through the air softly while a few threw flower petals into the air in their obvious joy.

Chancing a look at the prince turned dog at her side, Virginia bit her lower lip before spitting out the question that burned her tongue. "Is it always like this?"

When he looked up, his physical form panting as his slightly accented voice rang through her head. "Like what?"

"This... town, the village, the people, you! It's like common sense was tossed out the window and left a world only a kid could understand." she waved her hands about, huffing slightly when she was done with her explanation, though it sounded more like a rant. She panted slightly as she waited for a reply, she felt her cheeks warm when Wendell simply stopped to stare up at her.

"Well, I can see where you are coming from, your world is vastly different than mine. Though you have to remember, magic is still a very integral part of our lives here, and as you can see, it does not necassarily mean it makes our lives any easier." a soft growl escaped him as he turned to stare at his own body, Virginia nodded her head in understanding. "To be honest, I can not say if what happened in the village is something that commonly happens, and I can only hope not. Especially not in my Kingdom."

"Yeah." Virginia trailed off, frowning at the memories of how Kagome fought for Wolf's freedom, or when Pesha had stumbled upon them near death after escaping the Woodsman. "But still, a lot still doesn't make sense. Wolf! Wolf is a pretty good example."

A snort escaped Wendell. "He's a wolf, well, half wolf. No use in trying to understand a beast. Look at what's happened so far in trying to."

"Hey, Kagome was right you know. What most people believe about wolves is nothing more than what came from fairy tales." pausing in her searching, even nearly missing a step, Virginia groan to herself. "That has no meaning here, in a world built around fairy tales. What I mean to say is, what we thought we knew, about a lot of things, isn't true. At least not in our world."

"That's the problem, we're not in your world, we're in mine. Wolves in ancient times were more beasts than anything else, truly eating many a babe and most of the livestock from any number of villages." he paused and sniffed the air for a moment when something seemed to have caught his interest, Virginia pausing to see if it was a lead.

"Yeah, well, times have changed. Those villagers were more than ready to see blood. Scary to see a bunch of rather peaceful appearing farmers to suddenly turn so blood thirsty. Whose to say that wolves haven't change either." Virginia offered, somewhat hopefully. She blinked when something suddenly clicked in her mind. "Wait. He's, half, wolf? How does that even work out?"

Wendell snorted at the scrunched up look on her face, making it blatantly obvious where her mind ended up wandering and more than likely forgetting that magic very much existed in this world. "Well, for your expression, not quite how you think. There are wolves out there, the more powerful ones, that can take on a human form. Obviously from there you know how things went."

"Ah-ha!" she spun about and faced Wendell, pointing a finger down at him. "Well, wolf her or not, there had to have been affection between the two of them. Meaning your views of wolves as a whole is obviously skewed. Otherwise Wolf wouldn't be here today."

Grumbling under his breath, not realizing that he was lowly growling and that Virginia was grinning smugly down at him, he relented that she did speak the truth. If only in his mind, though form the look that Virginia was still giving him, she obviously knew that. "So you, may be right there. And with how the villagers had reacted as well. It's quite disturbing to see what goes on in my kingdom when my subjects do no realize that I am present."

"Just think of it as something you can work on. When you get your body back and are crowned King, you can work on making your kingdom all the better. Nothing is perfect, and it takes time and the will to change for the better." her strides took on a slight skip in them, hands folded behind her back as she sang her last words to Wendell. "You, yourself, have changed since we've crossed paths. And I can honestly say for the better!"

Perking at her words, Wendell paused to watch her continue walking in search for the mirror. Shaking his head to rid himself of his shock, he ran to catch up with her, jumping a bit to stop her forward motion. "What do you mean, for the better?"

"Despite everything you've been through, you've been helping us whenever trouble comes up. You're starting to care, even if your grumble and complain about it. A leader needs to care for his people and be willing to help them, despite how he thinks it might lower his standing or pride." Virginia recalled the words Kagome shared with her, of her own adventures in the past. "A leader puts others before themselves, that is why they were chosen to become leader in the first place."

Wendell was stunned at the wisdom in her words, much more so than he had expected. Her world was so vastly different, that people worried more about themselves than others. From the start though, after accidentally running over him when he suddenly appeared from through the magic mirror, she had gone out of her way to care for him. Even risking her position as where she worked by keeping him safe inside the restaurant. And when she had learned that the trolls had taken to hunting him down, she took him else where to keep him safe. While she may be more guarded with her heart, it was more than obvious that she cared for others.

"I found it! I found it, come on, I found it!" a faint echoing of Tony's voice broke through their searching, forcing them to stop and search for the man in question.

Quickly enough, Tony turned a corner they had passed a minute or two earlier, tripping over a bucket that had been placed out farther than was necessarily needed and causing him to crash into a larger woman and the two of them to spin about as he tried to keep from actually falling. "Sorry!"

Virginia and Wendell waited patiently, knowing he was sooner or later going to reach them. When he was finally able to keep his balance, Tony once again apologized to the woman before running up to them, a bright smile on his face after skidding to a stop in front of them. Instead of sharing his news, good news if the excited smile on his face was anything to go by, he leaned down to rest his hands atop his knees and pant. "I... I found... it!"

It took a few moments, but when his words finally filtered through Virginia's mind, her eyes widened a her lips slowly turned up in an excited smile that matched her father's near identically. "You found it?"

"Yes. Come on, we need to find Kagome, Wolf and Pesha. It's being auctioned off tomorrow." he leaned forward to grab Virginia's hand though he turned expectantly to Wendell.

"Oh I do really hate you right now, Anthony." though he continued to grumble, Wendell led them back to where they had all been together last only to follow the scent left behind by Wolf, Kagome and Pesha. While he would have rather followed Kagome's scent, it was far cleaner, sadly it was Wolf's stronger scent that he followed.

Wendell had to roll his eyes when said scent led them out of town, he was more than sure it was Wolf's doing rather than Kagome's. Heading up towards the vineyards, Wendell mentally sneered at all the couples, as well as the stalls that cropped up selling trinkets meant to entice those visiting Kissing Town. It was all so... very commoner like. When they finally crested the hill, Pesha was absently observing a nearby stall rather than at Kagome's side, said young woman was listening to something Wolf was whispering to her as he pointed towards the glass coffin still rested since Snow White's time.

"Oh really? Come on!" Tony muttered when he himself spotted them after he had managed to catch his breath.

Virginia herself was resting, more a ruse to observe Kagome than to actually catch her breath. Pursing her lips, she could help but smile slightly at the sight of Wolf and Kagome together, even more so when leaned down in an obvious move to kiss her. Leaning forward in anticipation, Virginia almost fell forward when her Dad's call towards them seemed to break whatever atmosphere the two had, groaning in disappointment when Kagome jumped back in surprise.

"Oh they were so close!" her words came out in a hiss, grouching quietly.

Wendell turned up to look at her. "Do you seriously want her to be paired with him?" the mere idea was preposterous in his mind, wanting someone you cared for paired with a wolf, if even half wolf, was more something your wished on those that were highly annoying.

"Look at them!" Virginia waved her arms near frantically towards the couple. Kagome was blushing lightly and appeared a little flustered though she had the tiniest of smiles. "I haven't seen her this happy since... ever! Besides, they make a cute couple."

"A disastrous one if you ask me." the comment was more grumbled under his breath as they watched Kagome called Pesha back to her side.

"Well I didn't. And if you haven't noticed, Wolf has calmed down since meeting Kagome. If we thought he was excitable when we first started, then I don't want to know what he was like before."

Sniffing when Tony and the others rushed passed them, forcing Virginia and himself to run after them, Wendell had to agree with her statement. Wolf did appear to have calmed down, at least since from the beginning of this quest, perhaps Kagome did ground him. Though that would have to wait until later, this running around for a magic mirror was really mental and time consuming.

The group near practically crashed through into the auction house, following Tony to where he had found the mirror. When the reached the specific spot, Tony began to grow frantic, almost panicking when said mirror was not where he had found it. He went so far as to begin searching behind other items that were up to bid until one of the workers appeared and Tony near begged about the mirror.

"Oh yes, what a find." the grin on the man's face spoke more or less of his excitement. He motioned them to follow him, leading them to a side room where others were working on restoring the mirror by removing the much and age and polishing the surface to a silver shine. It was Tony alone that quickly approached the mirror and picked up the tag attached to it.

"Five... Five thousand!" the cry echoed through the room and Virginia stiffened when it finally echoed into her ears.

Soon, after Tony's loud complaints, they were escorted out of the auction house and left to wander until the plopped down onto a bench near the town's square. The news shocked those that were from the world on the other side of the mirror, while Wendell, Pesha and Wolf simply watched on in silence.

"Five thousand... how will we come up with that sort of money for tomorrow morning?" Virginia's question echoed the very thoughts of Tony Kagome. How indeed? At this point, it was beginning to look like they may never return home


End file.
